A Story of Heros
by keyondraswag
Summary: 20 teenagers face off in deadly missions saving the world themselves and try to still have a normal life. The Victors and The mini Victor, best friends ,popular ,singers , and dancers face off in a deadly mission that may kill them all but who is doing it... They will also face break ups make ups and drama but what's up with Rue read for more. Read Review and PM Me
1. A Story of Heros

**NEED TO READ: Hey guys this is my first hunger games fanfic so a few things you need to know. One is all the clothes will be on my account just search up my name and look at my description. Two is if I don't update fast enough it's because I'm either punished busy or I'm working on the clothes. Oh and to make the clothes go on . So Happy Reading!**

* * *

**My Life**

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I look at my I phone 5/5S to see my best friend Madge texting me.

(**Madge bold **_Katniss Italics_)

**Get up and tell Peeta 2 come down to the bakery the group is waiting outside and we r freezing**

_Just call Rye 2 open the doors but we'll get ready_

**O ya I forgot he exsisted K and hurry up we have school in an hour**

_K ttyl __love you_

**Love u 2**

We always say love you at the end of our texts because we all have been best friends since 1st grade and when I say group and all I mean our group we call 'The Victors'. We are the most popular group in school. In our group we have me, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Clove, Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, Johanna, Gloss, Cashmere, and Thresh. We all love each other and tell each other everything we also plan on going to the same college and living together in Upstate New York or Miami in a big mansion. We also have 2 sets of siblings in our group Annie and Finnick and Gloss and Cashmere.

Peeta stayed at my house for the night because we are friends like that. But he has his own special room in my house since he practically lives here. He is like part of our has his own room his own seat at our dinner table and we spend Christmas and Thanksgiving together but with his family to. We have been friend since we were 3 when we saw each other at the park

(Flashback)

_I was sitting in the sand box when I lost my shovel. I looked all around the sand but when I looked up I saw a little Peeta using my shovel to dig a hole."Hey that's mine, I said. "Oh I'm sorry here you go, said Little Peeta. "I'm Peeta, "I'm Katniss."Hi Catnap, said Peeta. "See I already have a nickname for you,said Peeta."I'll nickname you Peety,I said."OK,said Peeta "Wanna be best friends, I said. "Sure let's go tell our mommy and daddy, said Peeta. "Sure, I said. Then we got up and ran to our parents. Lucky they were already talking and getting along. "Mommy Mommy this is Peeta but I call him Peety, I said. "And mommy this is Katniss and I call her Catnap,said Peeta while his mom lifted him in her lap as my mom did the same thing. "Hi Peeta. "Hi Katniss. "Mommy can Peety sleepover today. "As long as if it is OK with Peeta's mom. "Sure, said Peeta's mom. "Yay,I screamed. "Come on Catnap let's go to the monkey bars. "OK, we got up and ran to the monkey bars._

(Flashback over)

Since that day we did everything together he came with me to see my mom in the hospital when my little sister Prim was born, the first day of pre school, also we went on vacation with each other from Pittsburgh to LA. Also when I turned 15 the Mellarks gave me a job at the cafe as a waitress so I got to work with Peeta all day. Prim is now 13 while me and Peeta are 16. I grab a pilliow and walk to Peeta's room that has his name on the door. I opened it and see Peeta still asleep. He looks so cute when he sleeps. Yes it's true I like Peeta and I think he likes me but I like us as friends but it would be perfect if we dated but oh well. I throw the pillow at Peeta's head and yell "Peety wake up" and also jump up and down on his bed. "Catnap, he groans. "Catnap it is 6 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep now get over here, said Peeta playfully and then playfully tackling and tickling me. "Guys come on breakfast is ready and I'm leaving for school already, said Prim. "Wait back up, said Peeta. "Yes, said Prim rounding her head around the corner. "You need to give us our hug, said Peeta with his arms out. "Later I need to go meet Brandon, said Prim and ran down the hall. "TRAITOR, yelled Peeta.

Brandon is Cato's little brother. Those to brothers are like exactly alike they ac the same way wear the same clothes sometimes. But we all love them. "Come on Peety we have to change the rest of the group is at the bakery, I said. "I'm going to go change **(If you read the A/N then you would know where to find it but if you didn't search up my name and look at my description)**, I said. I finished changing and since it is fall I put on my leather jacket on and walk down to the kitchen. Before I walk through the door Peeta comes running through the door and slides on top of the counter like he always does. "Peety you almost made me fall, I said then fixed my skirt with suspenders attached. "Sorry Catnap, said Peeta then leaned up against the wall and put his feet on the counter. "Ah Peeta feet off, said my dad. "Dad where's mom. "She got called to the hospital early apparently someone got trampled in the stomach and broke some bones and lose some blood. "That's gotta hurt, Peeta said with a mouthful of a doughnut. "Come on doughnut mouth we got to go bye daddy, I said while grabbing a doughnut, Peeta's hand, my bag, and kissing my dad on the cheek. "Bye , said Peeta still with a doughnut in his mouth. "I told you to call me Rick Peeta, my dad said. "Sorry. We walked out the door and since the bakery and school aren't that far the group always meet at the bakery with there cars but they leave them there and we all walk to school together.

We got to the bakery with 30 minutes left to get to school. "Hey guys, said Peeta. "Finally we are freezing, said Annie. "I told Madge to call Rye to open the door, I said while pointing at Madge. "I did he wouldn't open it he has been sitting in there and mocking us, said Madge then pointing to Rye who is sitting at one of the high tables. Peeta can see me getting mad so he wraps both his arms around my waist since he is behind me and he is super strong I can't get out. "Catnap calm down you can't do that in public, do that inside the store, said Peeta. Peeta let me go sadly and I ran into the bakery and jumped onto Rye.

I did that for like 10 minutes until he surrendered. I got up to see the group at our table and eating a whole bunch of desserts. I look over at Peeta and see he is on another sugar rush. His eyes are huge and he has frosting all over his face and kicking his legs back and forth and was bouncing up and down in the chair. The last one he had was at my sweet sixteen a month ago. He slept over and trashed my room so me and him went outside to play some basketball so he could run around. "Who gave Peeta cupcakes, I said. Everyone pointed to Cato and Finnick. "Ya we did, Finnick said while nodding his head slowly but freshly. "Guys you know what happens when he eats a lot of sugar. "Nothing happens I'm totally fine oh what's this, said Peeta really fast and grabbing the sugar to play with it. I quickly grab the sugar out of his hand and took a napkin and whipped his face of the frosting. "Great now I'm babying him, Glimmer can you get Peeta some water and Clove can you get him and apple, I told them. "Sure they both said then got up to go get it. "Come on guys we have 20 minutes to get to school, said Gale while grabbing his and Madge's bag from under the table. We all got up and Finnick was holding his and Annies bag and there macbooks as did Cato with Glimmer, Gale with Madge, Marvel with Clove, Gloss with Johanna, and Thresh with Cashmere. Also since Peeta was on a sugar rush I carried our macbooks and Peeta carried our backpacks. But he eventually calmed down

When we got to school the first sight we saw was Prim Brandon Rue and Rory. Rue is Thresh's little sister and Rory is Gale's little brother. Everyone knows they like each other and that Prim and Brandon like each other that is why Cato calls me sister and I call him brother and Thresh and Gale call each other brother because we know they will get married one day. "Sister let's go see what they are up to, said Cato. "K Gale Thresh Peeta you coming, I called to them. "Ya, they said.

**Prim's POV**

Rue, Rory, Brandon **(A/N Brandon looks like Greyson Chance if you don't know him then look him up)**, and I were sitting on the school bench when our siblings came over. "Hey little children, said Cato. "Cato Peeta, I scream and then run and hug them as did Rue. Cato and Peeta are mine and Rue's favorite out of all 4 of them because Cato always brings a present and Peeta always brings us cookies there like our uncle. "Hey girls Prim your hair looks amazing and is that the bracelet I gave you, said Cato. " Ya and thank you I did my hair myself. Your welcome,you want to see what I have for you, he says while kneeling down to our level because Cato is 2 feet taller than us, he is like 6 feet tall. "Ya, we say. He get's his backpack and pulls out 2 boks of beats headphones. Cato always gets us something expensive because his family are billionaires and he likes to spoil us. "OMG, I scream. "Thank you Cato, we say and hug him. "No problem, he said then kissed both our cheeks. "Hey Rue, Peeta says then picks her up and spins her and kisses her cheek. Peeta loves Rue she is like the sister he never had but he still also loves me. He put her down and reached in his bag and pulled out 2 bags of cookies. "Yay ,we scream. Caoi then lifted up me and put me on his neck. "Ahh, I scream our more like giggled. "Cato put her down, said Katniss. "Fine. He put me down and then lifted Rue up and put her on his back. "Come on guys, we here Johanna scream. "K, Katniss screams. "Bye Girls, said Cato and Peeta. Before leaving Peeta hugged me and kissed Rue's cheek as did Cato. We then kissed there cheeks to and they got up and ran back to his friends right before Cato slapped Brandon up side his head.

**Peeta's POV**

Good I love Rue she is like my little sister I never had besides Prim. I met Rue when Prim had her over one time. The minute she saw me she swallowed me in a hug. She did that every time I came over. I also was her first crush. I bring them cookies every morning or afternoon it matters when I see them I do that because I want to be nice and a whole bunch of extra cookies.

**Cato's POV**

Rue and Prim are like my little sisters. We started our friendship when I was in 6th grade. We were having a sleepover at Katniss's house and I was coming out from the bathroom when I bumped into Prim who said she had a bad dream so she asked me if I could stay with her and Rue. So I did and we became best friends also that's the day I started to spoil them. I was also there first crush well beside Rue Peeta was her first crush but they got over it when Prim saw my brother and Rue saw Rory. It was hilarious.

**Peeta's POV**

I ate like 5 cupcakes and half a cake and my stomach is hurting. But I was happy when Katniss was wiping my mouth and helping me. Katniss took my hand and dragged me to our spot on top of the stairs "Peety are you calm, said Katniss while looking me in my eyes. She's so beautiful with her grey eyes and she looks so hot in her outfit today **(On my profile)** she looks even more hot when she is using her bow. But I admit I like Katniss we have been best friends since we were 3 also she is beautiful sassy and she has a great personality and sporty."Peety. "Oh ya I'm calm, I said then grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for taking care of me, I said. Then the bell rang so we got up and grabbed Katniss's bag and we walked to our class together. When we got there we saw 'The Victors' in our spot. We have a spot in every class no one dares to sit there because Cato Clove Johanna Thresh and Gale will probably hurt zipped through that class until it came to lunch. Me and Katniss still were holding hands, when we walked through the doors and the room went silent then walked straight to the front of the lunch line. **(I got this part from mellarkfan121 sorry but they were just so good) **Since we are the most popular group in school we get like special treatment we don't like it but we just stick with it. I got pizza and 3 cupcakes with root beer and Katniss got a hamburger with fries and diet pepsi with and apple. I sat down at our table about to stuff my face with the cupcakes before Katniss took 2 of them and threw them away. "What the hell was that about, I said. "I don't need you having another sugar rush I don't need to baby you anymore. "Fine I still might be able to get a sugar rush, I said then stuffed my face again which got all over my face. Katniss then got a napkin again and wiped my face from the cupcake. "You've got to stop doing that, Katniss says.

"But it's so good, I said with a mouthful of cupcake. The rest of the group soon came and Thresh started to tap his drumsticks on the table while Madge started to play a few chords. I then noticed they were playing Jingle Bell Rock by The McClain Sisters. Clove Johanna Madge Glimmer and I hopped on the table and started singing.

(**All** _Clove _**_Johanna_ **_Glimmer _**Katniss** Peeta)

**All:**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**  
**Jingle all the way**  
**Jingle bells, jingle bells**  
**Jingle all the way**

**Katniss:**

**Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring  
Making spirits rise  
What fun it is to ride and sign  
A sleighing song tonight, oh**

**All:**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way**

_Clove:_

_A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And see, Glimmer and Katniss  
Was seated by my side  
We danced and sang along  
To all our favorite songs  
And let the music play  
As we jingled all the way, oh_

**All:**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way**

We then ended up on the stage in the gym in our very cute santa outfit. The rest of the Victors were playing the instruments while Clove Johanna Madge Glimmer and I were dancing. Then Peeta came out to do the rap part.

Peeta:

Jingle bells, hear the beat go  
Aaron Fresh, me and the school gyrls  
Sleigh bells ring, sing, sing, sing  
This what Christmas means to me  
Lights on the Christmas tree so bright  
Christmas carol, silent night  
Me and the school gyrls, we just might  
Jingle anywhere through the night

**Johanna:**

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way**_

_Glimmer:_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way_

**Katniss:**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way**

We then did our signature poses. "And there we have 'The Victors' opening our annual Christmas assembly would you like to say anything, our Principal Principal is Cinna he is the best principal ever. He has these awesome assembly's where we get to blow off class except our last 2 period's. But today it got delayed because one of the lights broke. For our performance Annie took all the pictures from summer and before this day and turned it into a slide show also with a few videos and Finnick was doing lights. "Merry Christmas, we all scream.

We then changed back into our clothes and went to the gym to the weapon area. Clove with a her knives, Johanna with her axe, me with my bow, Peeta with his sword as with Thresh Cato Marvel and Gloss, Finnick with his trident, Marvel with his spear, Glimmer with her bow and arrow, Cashmere with her knifes, and Gale also with his bow. Annie Madge were taking a video and pictures. When we finished with the weapons we went into the lunchroom which fell silent again. We got our lunch and walked to our table.

"Hey guys maybe we should invite one more person to 'The Victors', said Katniss. "What about Delly Cartwright, I said then grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. "We are good friends with her. "Ya she would be great and I heard she is great with electronics, said Cashmere. "She can me with the videos we do, said Annie. "Come on, Katniss says while grabbing me, Madge, and Glimmer. We walked over to Delly's table where she sits alone sadly, and the whole place went quiet.

"Delly you are inviting you to be a Victor we think we are all very good friends with you like you spent like 3 Christmas's with us, I Katniss. "And have had 10 annual sleepovers with 'The Victors', said Madge. "And as a tradition of the Victors have been on either Basketball Cheerleader Baseball Soccer or Football team, said Glimmer. "Also we think you are like one of the greatest friends we've ever had we have decided for you to bee..., I said. "A VICTOR, we all said. "I would love to thank you guys your the greatest friends ever, said Delly then hugged all 4 of us.

**Annie's POV**

"Hey guys did you notice that Peeta and Katniss were holding they've been doing that more than usual, I said. "Ya it's starting to get creepy but I think Peet has a thing for her, said Marvel. "Well who wouldn't she is bae, Thresh said then Cashmere smack him upside his head. "Annie, Cashmere, Clove , and Johanna we are going to help Peeta will add Madge, Glimmer ,and Delly the plan later, I said. "You guys tell him nothing or Katniss or I will litterally stab you in the back, said Johanna. "Calm down Johanna, said Gloss while grabbing her hand. In our group everyone has one person that calms them down Gloss calms Johanna down, I calm Finnick down, Marvel and Clove calm each other down, Glimmer calms Cato down, Cashmere calms Thresh down, Madge calms Gale down, and Peeta and Katniss calm each other down because when it comes to our group someone is always mad everyday mostly Johanna Clove and Katniss. "OK guys you will distract Katniss while we make up a plan we'll meet up in an hour in the gym clear, I said. "Clear the guys say.

**Delly's POV**

I can't believe it I'm finally a Victor. Me and the Victor's have been friends since I was in 3rd grade that's when I met them. It was fun they were like my family. I'm a foster kid. No one's ever adopted me because I was to old but then they finally sent me to a real school because they didn't want me to sit inside all day. So after a while we became best friends but then someone finally wanted to adopt me when I was 9 so they sent me to live in Washington. Soon they said they can't do this anymore because I wouldn't do anything so they sent me back but then someone finally adopted me in Pittsburgh and I'm happy with them but the feel like there not my real family. That's why I always sit alone at lunch somehow someone at school figured out my secret and told everyone at school so now they all think I'm a freak except the Victors well except Finnick. When me and Finnick met we would just throw mean comments around. He was actually happy when I left I was happy to because before that day he made fun of how I'm a foster kid which really hurt me I never talked to him again. "OK NOW ANYONE WHO HERE THINKS DELLY IS A FREAK RAISE YOUR HAND, Katniss screamed on top of a table while Peeta and Madge had there arm around my waist in a friendly way. Everyone in the room raised there hand except the Victors minus Finnick. I looked down at my feet and was almost on the verge of tears. "WELL GUESS WHAT IF ANYONE THINKS SHE'S A FREAK BECAUSE SHE'S A FOSTER KID THEN YOU SON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF, AND IF ANYONE MAKES FUN OF HER ANYMORE YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH CATO AND GLOSS GOT IT BECAUSE DELLY IS A BEAUTIFUL TALENTED SMART AND FUNNY GIRL WHO SHOULDN'T BE TREATED THAT WAY, screamed Katniss while I turned to look at Finnick with my teary red eyes. Finnick started to get up slowly while Katniss was talking and with a little bit of red in his eyes. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Delly I never mean to hurt you, said Finnick while crying a little. "I'm sorry to, I said while crying like crazy. "Delly you were nothing but nice to me when we met and I was just so thoughtless and mean and you are like my sister will you forgive me, he says. "Finnick you are like my brother and I can never loose you I am really sorry and I forgive you, I say. "You are not a freak you are beautiful and talented and I love you your one of my most amazing friends and I can never loose you, he added. "Thank you I love you to, I say then let go from our hug. " YOU SEE GUYS THEY'VE KNOW EACH OTHER SINCE 3RD GRADE YOU GUYS HAVE ONLY KNOW HER SINCE LIKE WHAT 10TH GRADE, THEY APOLOGIZE AFTER 12 YEARS YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE DELLY CARTWRIGHT IS KNOW AN HONORARY VICTOR, screamed Katniss while Peeta helped her down off the table. I walked over to Katniss and hugged her. "Thank you so much Katniss out of all the Victors you've helped me the most with this and I don't know what to say I owe you, I say while crying into her shoulder.

"Delly I know we should have invited you into the Victors a long time ago but I thought we should give you some time so come on let's got to the table, Katniss says. I wrap my arm around Finnick's waist and Finnick wraps his arm around my shoulder and I hold onto his hand. When I grabbed Finnicks hand I felt some kind of firework explode through my body. I look up at Finnick and he is looking at me I blush a little and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for this for forgiving me, I tell him. "Delly would you like to go on a date with me I've liked you for a while and I felt terrible when you left but when you came back it was like a new you and I felt terrible and it's OK if you say no I just want to make it clear I like you, he said. "Finn I would love to go on a date with you, I say. "Thank you for giving me another chance, said Finnick as we sat down at the table.

**Katniss's POV**

"You did a really nice thing Catnap, says Peeta while putting his arm around my waist. "Thank you, I say. Then he kisses my cheek we got use to doing that because when we do that it doesn't seem awkward. **(Sorry I just had to add that part)**

**Delly's POV**

"Anytime, I look up from Finnick and see 'The Victors' staring at me. "Guess who has a date tonight, yelled Finnick but only loud enough for us to here. "Congratulation Finn, said Gale. "OK girls first date out of the victors we need a stylist team Katniss Clove Madge and Annie you get Finn Johanna Cashmere and I will get Delly we meet at my house at 4 clear, said Glimmer. "Clear, the girls say. "Oh and Katniss since I know Rue will be at your house tell her to come to my house because she ain't bad with clothes, added Glimmer. "K oh wait here they come know Cato you bought to get jumped, said Katniss.

**Rue's POV**

Me and Prim were walking into the cafe and it got quiet. Me Prim Brandon and Rory are like the mini version's of the Victor's. When they started talking again we saw the Victors and saw Cato motioning us over there. Me and Prim ran over and hugged Cato and Peeta. "Hey there are my girls, Cato says then put us on his lap. "Rue hows my favorite girl in the world, Peeta says then grabs me and puts me on his lap then kisses my cheek. "Hey, Prim and Katniss say. "Well I see Peeta likes me better. "I like you 3 equally, but I like Rue better, he says in a mocking voice then hugs me tight. We heard someone cough so we turned around and saw ...Delly. Me and Prim gasped and screamed "DELLY".

We ran around the table and hugged her. Me Prim Brandon and Rory were best friends with Delly we loved her and she loved us. She gave us great advice and made us smile. "Hey guys I've missed you, she says. We lost contact with her a few years ago when Finnick had an out burst at her. I looked down at her hands and saw her holding hands with Finnick.

"Uh what's going with you two, I state when I finally noticed Rory with his arms around my waist behind me and Brandon by Prim's side. "What's going on between you 2, said Thresh and Peeta while standing up. "Um where dating, I said. "Oh I thought he was perving you, you cool Rory we bros but remember bros before hoes, Thresh says. "I'm not a hoe, I said. "It was a joke. "K. "Rory if you hurt her my sword will be in you skull, says Peeta. "Gale, he says. "I'm with him Ror don't hurt her, he says.

"Now back to you to, Prim says motioning to Delly and Finnick. "Um were going on a date, Finnick says. "OMG Rue come by my house later to help get Delly ready, said Glimmer. "K I guess I do know fashion, I say then flip my hair. "K bye guys bye Cato and Peeta, Me and Prim say then run over and hug them then Peeta kisses my head.

**Finnick's POV**

I can't believe it Delly said yes after all the terrible things I did to her. I decided to take Delly out on a picnic and I'm going to have Peeta draw a picture of Delly on a wall. "Finnick what should I wear something fancy or casual, Delly says as I walk her home with my arm around her shoulder and her hand in mine with her arm around my waist. "Casual, I say. "Good now will you tell me where your taking me, she says. "Nope it's a surprise it's going to be the best date you've ever been on it's to show that I am really sorry, I say. "OK oh here's my house, she says then hugs me. I pull back and say "bye be ready by 5:30. "OK bye cuteness, she says then walks away before turning her neck and smiling while giggling. "OK Finn now you can't mess this up, I say to myself while walking to my house. I walk upstairs and see Katniss Clove Madge and Annie already there with Peeta. "What are you guys doing here, I say. "Getting you ready now come on and I live here, Annie says.

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta weren't you suppose to draw the picture of Delly on the wall, says Finnick as Clove Madge and Annie fix his shirt. "Oh ya come on Catnap, he says and grabs my hand, backpack, and jacket. We hoped into Peeta's Hummer H3 and drove to the Victor's spot. We found this spot when me Peeta Prim and Brandon were on a walk. Brandon was with us because we told Cato we would watch him which got Prim really excited. We also re decorated it and it became our favorite hangout. "So where are you going to draw it, I say. "Umm right here, Peeta says then splats paint on my face. I grab the paint and dump it all over his head. "Peety you should know me better to never do that, I said. "Your lucky I have extra clothes and paint in the trunk. he says. "You mean your lucky, I say and go on our tree swing. **(my profile)**

After a few hours he finished the painting and he came up behind the swing and started to push me on the swing I was screaming like a little girl. He stopped pushing me and we started to climb the tree it was hanging from when we got to the top to our favorite branch and he grabbed my hand and I put my head on his shoulder. "Catnap, he says breaking the silent. "I know we are best friends and I really don't want to ruin that but will you be my girlfriend, he says while playing with our hands. I lean up and kiss him. "Did that answer your question. He leans in and thinking he was going to kiss me he kisses my cheek. "But what if we break up Peety we have been friends to long to ruin it, I say. "Don't worry I promise to never break your heart or our friendship as long as we have to trust each other, he says while playing with the tip of my braid. "OK, I say while biting my lip.

"You know you would look even better with your hair unbraided, he says while starting to unbraid it. He finishes taking it out and I shake my hair and it goes down to my butt. "Wow who knew from one small braid can create that. We stay like that for a few hours until we here someone talking. I look down and see Finnick and Delly. "Peety look, I whisper and point towards them.

**Delly's POV**

Me and Finnick were laying on the tree and I had both my arms around his waist and he had his arm around my should with my head on his chest. He was telling me funny stuff in my ear and I was giggling like when Marvel was running on the football field and tripped on a squirrel which did attack him. We stayed in a comfortable silence but then Finnick broke the silence. "Delly um would you uh like to be my ugh this is so hard, he says but I know what he was saying. "Yes Finnick I would love to be your girlfriend, I say then lean up and kiss him. We stopped when a rock came flying down but didn't hit us. We ignored it but then a shoe came flying out of no where. We look up to see Peeta and Katniss. "Peeta Katniss what are you doing, I say. "Just hanging, from a tree, Katniss says then starts laughing. Me and Finnick started climbing the tree to join them up there. "So how long have you been here, Finnick says. "Ever since you sent us out here to paint Delly. "Damn what did you guys do fall asleep, says Finnick. "No but it's getting late let's get home, Katniss says.

**Katniss POV**

Me and Peeta jump down from the tree. When Peeta came down I snuck up behind him and tickled his sides but only a little. he then started to chase after me. I was almost to the car when he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up and spinning me. I started to giggle but then for the rest of the way to the car he carried me on his back. We got to the car and Peeta placed me in the passenger seat. "Peety do you want to sleepover again or go home. "I think I should go home but I'll stay for a few."K. We got home but then I noticed I left my key's in Peeta's locker. yes sometimes we use each others locker space. "Peety I left your my keys in your locker, I say. "Don't worry I got my key's, he says then fishes his key's out his pocket. He unlocked the door and we saw our family sitting in either the living room or kitchen. But then we saw Cato Brandon Prim and Rue in the living room watching a movie. I took out my phone and took a picture.

"Hey guys ,Cato says. "What are you doing in my house, I say. "Brandon wanted to come and see Prim so your parents said that you would be home soon so I stayed oh and Catnip don't go in your room the kids did something.I I run upstairs and see on the ground is all my arrows broken in 2, I scream and run back downstairs. "DAD, I scream and my dad comes running out the kitchen. "Yes Katniss, he says. "Prim Rue and Brandon broke my arrow in 2, I say. "Prim you should know you don't break her arrows I learned that the hard way, Peeta says. "What happened, asked Rue. "You don't want to know little Rue, Peeta says then kisses the top of her head then walks to the kitchen. "Rue Prim and Brandon, you 3 will have to raise money to buy Katniss new arrows, my dad says. "OK , they all say and my dad walks away. "Stay out of my room or I will get Johanna on you, I say.

"No please she scares us, says Brandon. Then my mom walked in. "Cato Brandon your mom said to start heading home. "Mom can you ask her if they can sleepover, says Prim. "Fine, she says. "She said they can sleepover but to make sure they get up at 5:30 am. "Ya, she said then grabbed Brandon and Rue's hand and ran to her room. Then Peeta came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn a soda bottle and a pack of cookies. I look at him weird and then he says "What I'm the quarterback. "Ya and the quarterback needs to stay in shape, I say. "I am in shape see, he lifts his shirt and shows me his six pack. "OK ew gross guys if I'm staying here then I need to keep my food not after last time, he says. "I'll invite the group over, wait I need to ask, Peeta says then walks back into the kitchen before yelling "MOMMA KATHY. **(I named her Kathy)**

He comes back in the room during a group chat. He then hung up and said "OK Gloss Cashmere Glimmer Johanna and Annie can't come because they are either grounded, chores, or they are lazy. "Is Glimmer coming, he ask excitedly. "Aw does Cato have a wittle crush, Katniss says in a baby voice. "No, he says. "No she isn't coming she's being lazy. "Then I'm leaving, he says. He walks out for like 10 seconds then comes back in and says "Nope Nope not doin it it's to cold. "K Cato I need you to get the spare mattress out of the attic and Peeta tell the little ones that Rory will come and to keep it down. "K, he said then kissed my cheek. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed smartfood popcorn doritos cheetos lays chips and sugar cookies oh and oreos and cheezit's.

**Peeta's POV**

I walked upstairs and walked into Prim's room and saw them watching TV I think called Lab Rats. "OK kids 'The Victors' are coming over so you mini Victors need to keep it down, I say then walked over to Rue. "So Rue only a little sugar, I say. I know Rue like a book I know what hospital she was born in what time how much she way.I know some of you may say stalker but I learned all of that when I saw her at the park one time that day we spent the whole day with each other she even slept over my house that day. "OK Peeta, she says. I then kiss her head and walk out to Katniss's room to change not before yelling "I'm going to go change in your room Catnap. "K don't touch anything. "No promises, I say. I walk into Katniss's room and see a whole bunch of pictures of me and her the victors some with me and rue which I take and shove in my pocket. I change into a pair of plaid red pants and decide to go shirtless. I walk back downstairs and see the rest of the Victors and the boys dressed like me except different colored pants.

Cato has blue, Finnick has green, Marvel has brown, Gale has gray, and Thresh has green and there all shirtless. We all have abs because we all go to the gym every weekend in the morning while the girls go swimming or shopping. "OK guys I think the mini Victors are a sleep so Marvel you got to shut your freaking mouth, I say. "No promises, he says. "OK guys now want to watch a movie, says Katniss while pulling me down to sit next to her. "Ya, we all say. She gets up and walks to the DVD's. "OK there's Mockingjay Part 1 If I Stay The Giver or Annabelle. We all say Annabelle. I was excited because it was a scary movie and when Katniss get's scared I can help. We were into the middle of the movie and so far the popcorn is all over the floor Delly almost threw up on Finnicks arm from seeing a whole bunch of blood Clove has made a human shield of Marvels shoulder which he was smirking at and Katniss just has her head in my shoulder and she is in my lap. Madge just fell al sleep on Gale. The movie finally finished and we cleaned up every thing and I said I was going to go check on the mini Victors. So I walked upstairs and saw Brandon and Rory asleep snoring and Prim and Rue I think who were asleep. I walked over to Prim and Rue who were on Prim's Queen size bed and kissed there cheeks. I walk back downstairs and sit back down next to her and pull her back into my line.

"Hey Finnick how come Annie didn't come, I ask while brushing my hands through Katniss hair with her still in my lap. "Oh she got grounded apparently someone framed her into burning my moms favorite brush with her straighter will ,will never know, he said while pulling Annie's straighter. We all cracked up laughing and then Prim and Rue came downstairs. "Peeta Cato can you come up stairs and help us fall asleep again we can't go to sleep because of Rory and Brandon's snoring, Rue says with her head coming around the corner. "Sure, Cato says. We walk over to them and pick them and put them on our sides and carry them upstairs. We set them down on there beds and tucked them in. "Want us to sing you guys a song, I say. "Ya, they say. We've only done that like 3 times with them but they were little. "OK how about all of me by John Legend, Cato says. "Yay, says Rue. We laugh and start to sing.

(**Cato** **Peeta **_Both_)_  
_

**Cato:**

**What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

_Both__:_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

**Peeta:**

**How many times do I have to tell you**  
**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**  
**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**  
**You're my downfall, you're my muse**  
**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**  
**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

**Cato:**

**My head's under water**  
**But I'm breathing fine**  
**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**  
**All your perfect imperfections**  
**Give your all to me**  
**I'll give my all to you**  
**You're my end and my beginning**  
**Even when I lose I'm winning**  
**'Cause I give you all of me**  
**And you give me all of you, ohoh**

_Both:_

_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

**Peeta:**

**'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you**

_Both:_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you,_ ohoh

When we finished they were both asleep. We went and kissed there forheads. Then got up and walked out the door. "We are good man, Cato says then does our man handshake. We walked back downstairs to see everyone else asleep. I walk over to Katniss and lay back down and kiss Katniss's cheek and fall asleep.

* * *

**And that's my chapter there will be more but it probably won't be this long but if it is it will take at least 1 week so thanks to everyone who read and remember the clothes and rooms for this story are on my polyvore account and my username is keyondraswag.**

**So thanks for reading the story My Life and see you next time I'm Keyondra and remember review and PM me**

**-Keyondraswag-**


	2. Christmas Missions and Fame

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for all the mistakes I will be extra careful next time and all the clothes are on and my profile just look up my name on fanfiction and HAPPY READING**

**Oh and here are all the things you NEED TO KNOW about this story that I forgot in the other chapter**

**Peeta: football captain**

**Katniss: cheerleading captain (all girls che****erleaders Johanna and Clove were forced)**

**Rue: flyer (cheerleader)**

**Gale: Outside Linebacker**

**Finnick: Outside linebacker**

**Annie: does all the videos and photos for Victors performances**

**Cato: Middle Linebacker**

**Marvel: Comerback**

**Gloss: Comerback**

**Thresh: Quarterback**

**Rory:Safety**

**Brandon: Safety**

**Also the Victors girls always wear the same thing diffrent colors and styles but same thing and Madge plans all of them. I changed some of the shippings it's Cato and Clove and some of them become a couple in this chapter. Also all the girls dye there hair everyday also there is alot of Rue and Peeta fluff but HAPPY READING!**

**Christmas Time**

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up to see everyone talking in the kitchen. I got up and walked half way to the kitchen but stopped to see my hair and it was a mess. Oh well, I walk into the kitchen and walk over to Peeta who is sitting on a stool. "Morning Catnap, he says then kisses my cheek. Then pulls me onto his lap."No boyfriend love until coffee, I say then grab my phone and go upstairs to change before Cato said "Sister where are you going. "Upstairs to change so I can go to the bakery and get coffee. "Yass let's go Marvel screams. "Marvel keep it down the mini Victors are still asleep, says Peeta. "Oh ya, yass let's go, he says quietly.

We heard the door close and we turned around and saw the mini Victors with scared faces and Rue and Prim crying. Rue then ran to Peeta and hugged him and he lifted her on his lap and Cato did the same with Prim. "Guys what's wrong, Gale says. "Someone's in the house, says Brandon says while looking scared. I walked to the wall near the back door and look at the security and saw someone in my parents room with a really small gun that probably only has 3 bullets. "OK Gale get our bow and arrows, Peety get yours and Marvel's spears from the backyard, Thresh get your sword, Clove your knifes, Cato get your sword and mini Victors run to the bakery and stay there until I call you k if we don't call in 30 minutes call the police, I say.

Peeta kisses Rues head and says 'it's going to be OK' and then sends her and the mini Victors out the back door with the house phone. We change really fast into the clothes that Madge made if this happened again and it's bulletproof. We make a plan so Marvel and Thresh guard the front door. Finnick and Clove guard the back door and Delly has her nun chucks and me and Gale are going upstairs with Cato and Peeta while Madge has her dagger watching the stairs. "OK guys we have prepared for this our whole life this is our 3rd annual break in we are like superheros, Katniss says. "OK positions, Gale says.

The 3 of us get ready to go upstairs with our bulletproof vest and weapons. We have weapons in the house just in case this happens it's happen like 5 times already because my house is a mansion and everyone wants to steal from mansion. We all have ours here so we are extra prepared. We head upstairs slowly when we here a gunshot and we race upstairs and head into my parents room and see the burglar and he started up his gun and we started up our weapons we then heard a gasp that came from Peeta.

We turned to where he gasped and saw Rue on floor with a little bullet in her arm with only a little blood coming out so far. "Oh wow what your going to shoot us with that little gun of yours probably only feels like your getting a shot, Gale. Then the burglar shot the gun and missing all of us. "OK go, he says then starts with shooting an arrow in his shoulder making him fall. "Thresh Clove get up here fast, Cato yells with tears in his eyes as well as Peeta but he was like bailing. Peeta got so mad he came and attacked him. He shot the gun but missed all of us and hit the wall. And I was right there were only 3 bullets this just got easier. Peeta finally gave up and Gale shot him with an arrow in his eye. I walked downstairs and saw an ambulance and the police. The police ran past me and ran upstairs to get the guy. I walk over to Cato and Peeta and see they are crying there eyes out. I walk to them and wrap my arms around there shoulders and start to cry.

"How did she even get here why did she leave the bakery, Peeta says. "I don't know we know Rue and she always try's to help people even if it costs her, her own life but it was only her arm and a little blood she is going to be OK, I said then put my head on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta and Cato then ran over to the ambulance and jumped in. Rue meant so much to them they would do anything for each other. Thresh was fine with them like that he understood.

**Peeta's POV**

Me and Cato ran into the ambulance and saw Rue. I grabbed her hand and held it to my forehead and cried. "Is she going to be OK, says Cato. "Yes she only lose a pint of blood I only need a donor, says the nurse. "What's her blood type, he ask. "O-, the nurse says. I lift up my sleeve and say"Stick a needle in me, stick needle in me right now. "Young man we can't do that at the hospital. "OK, I say then grab Rue's hand. I feel Rue's hand squeeze. "Peeta, Rue says while slowly opening her eyes. "Rue you OK, I say. "My arm hurts, she says. "Your going to be OK. "Where's Thresh and Cato, she says. "I'm right here Rue, Cato says. "What about Thresh, she says while about to close her eyes. "They are going to meet us at the hospital, I say.

"Peeta, am I going to live, she says. "Yes and you will a happy life, but why did you go back into the house. "Because for years you and the older Victors have been doing this and I was always told what happened and it was so awesome I wanted to be part of it but then I realize you guys train and have these special suits and weapons you guys are prepared and when I got into the room I just froze because I knew I wasn't prepared I just wanted to be like you older Victors for once, she says with a few tears in her eyes. "Rue why didn't you tell us you tell us everything, but you can't risk your life like that you could have died, if it makes you feel us older Victors will train you mini Victors to fight like us, I say. "Thank you Peeta. "Don't ever do that again OK Rue not until your ready, says Cato. "Yes. "Wait where are the other mini Victors, Cato says.

"Oh they all locked themselves in your room Peeta and I told them that they shouldn't be scared we are far away, she says then closes her eyes. "Hey is she OK, Cato said. "Ya she is just sleeping don't worry she is going to be OK because that was a very small bullet like the size of needle we will have it out in no time, she says. "OK, we say.

We got to the hospital and they ran to the emergency room not so fast because it was really tiny bullet. 30 minutes later they said we can see her. Me Cato and Thresh ran into her room and saw her smiling and better but with a sling around her arm. "Aw Ruey, Thresh says while swallowing her in a hug."Threshy I'm OK, she says then hugs him back. The rest of the Victors came in even the ones who weren't there and Marvel gave her a really big hug and a really big stuffed bear. "Wow Marvie didn't know you cared so much about Rue, says Gloss. "Are you kidding she is like a angel sent from heaven this is gods creation , he says the squeezes the life out of her. "Marvie..your..crushing..meeee, Rue says while trying to break free.

"Rue I got you something, Gloss steps in and says. "Woah woah that's my thing to give the girls of the mini Victors, Cato says. "Dude she just got shot give a brother a chance to be nice, Gloss says then hands Rue the gift. "Fine but I'm gonna get you something very awesome Rue, Cato says. Rue opens the box and sees a whole bunch of king sized candy. "Ahhh CANDY, Rue screams which makes all of us laugh. "Nope Nope Nope later, I say and take the box but hand her only 3 bags of candy. "Buzz kill, she says. "I don't need you to be on a sugar rush and jump out the window, I say then puts the candy in Rue's bag that Katniss brought. "Excuse me who is Rue's guardian we need someone to sign her realise papers, says a nurse walking into the room. "Um is it me or you Peeta, says Cato. "Ya uh Thresh you go, I say. Thresh walks out the door and comes back in 3 minutes later with the nurse. The nurse unhooks the machines and needles from Rue and Clove hands her some clothes to go change into.

**Katniss's POV**

It was sad to know that Rue got shot but when I found out it was small and she would live I felt a little better. We were at my house when I forgot to tell Rue about the talent show. Me and Rue do the talent show every year it's our thing. We do far have won 4 times in a row. "Hey Rue the talent show is next week what shall we be doing this time, I say. "We should make it a surprise we could ask Cinna, she says. Cinna is not just only our principal he is a fashion designer for the models so our school is very rich. "But Madge will be doing the costumes for sure, I say. "Yay, oh and guess who offered me to be mentored by them, shes says. "Cinna, I say. "Really Kat you could have said someone else, she says. "Sorry but that's awesome. "You will be staying in this town right though, says Gale looking worried.

"Yes Gale, she says then hugs and kisses his cheek. "Woah what is going on here, Glimmer says. "Oh were dating, Madge says casually. "Yay so there are now 4 couples within the Victors me and Peety Finnick and Delly Cato and Clove **( I switched it because I started to read more fanfictions about them and there relationship are so adorable) **and now Gale and Madge and for our mini Victors we have Rue and Rory, I say. "Party, Marvel yells. "No Marvel last time we had a party ya got drunk and slept with Gloss on my bed, Prim says. "I know this sounds weird but this dude is good in bed, Gloss says with a hand on Marvel's shoulder. "Thanks buddy, Marvel says. "OK now back to the subject Rue we can do girl on fire by Alicia Keys, I say. "Sure ,she says then yawns as long as the rest of the mini Victors.

"I need a nap, Rue says. "OK come on Rue, Peeta says then picks her up bridal style then kisses my cheek. "Wanna go somewhere after I put her down, he says which makes me blush. "Sure, I say while twirling my hair which I have never done before. "You have a really bad affect on me which is making me girly, I say. "Oh well, he says then walks away. "Brother slap Peety for me, I say to Cato. "Done ,he yells out which means yes. "Ow, I hear Peeta yell. "Oh the sounds of slapping, I say while rubbing my hands. "Kat you scare me, Thresh says. "Yay, I say.

"OK you know Christmas is in 1 week and we didn't even go Christmas shopping and it's hard to do that in Miami **(changed that to)**, says Clove. "Oh ya but you guys are still coming here for Christmas, I say. "What kind of question is that brainless we always come here every year, says Johanna. "Well we don't do the same thing because last year Marvel had to go on vacation with his family, I say. "The worst Christmas ever, says Glimmer while sliding in between Marvel's legs. "OK now what's going on between you 2, says Cashmere. "Were dating to, Marvel says while putting his arms around Glimmers neck from behind.

"OK raise your hand if your dating someone in here, I say. Me Madge Gale Finnick Delly Glimmer Marvel Clove Gloss Johanna Thresh Cashmere and Rory raise there hand. Now Clove who are you dating. "Cato, she says dreamliy. "Gloss, I say. "Johanna. "Thresh. "Cashmere,he says. "So it's only Annie and Brandon who are single, I say. "Well ya but Brandon will probably end up with Prim if he grows some balls, says Finnick. "Hey I have balls and in fact I will be the first thing she sees when she wakes up and I will ask her out, he says. "Sike, we here Peeta yell from upstairs. "OK Peet, he says. "Grow some, Finnick yells. Cato and Peeta come back downstairs and Peeta grabs my hand and we walk out the door right before I yell "Clove and Delly your in charges don't trash the house.

"Peety where are we going. "Somewhere Catnap just stay calm, he says. "And.. where.. here, he says. I look out the window and see we are at a carnival. "Yay let's go, I say. For the past hour we went on bumper cars the yo yo and the pirate ship. We also went to some of the stands and Peeta won me a stuff bear and I a monkey that can go around my neck. We then decided to go up to the hill and watch the sunset. "Catnap I love you, says Peeta. "I love you Peety, I say then lean up and kiss him. I then went into his lap and we watch the rest of the sunset. "Come on Catnap let's get back Rue's probably awake and looking for me. "OK one last kiss, I say. "OK, he says cockily. He leans and kisses me. It was a passionate kiss and then he licked my bottom lip and I allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth. We broke apart for air and then got up and walked to the car.

**Peeta's POV**

We got back to the house and the first thing I feel is Rue hugging me. I lift her up and see she looks scared. "Rue what's wrong, I say. "Marvel he is chasing me with a clown mask. Marvel then comes from around the corner in a clown mask. Me and Katniss both look at each other with one eye brows raised. "Hey guys me and Rue were just playing, he says. "More like scaring me for life, she says. "Marvie get help, Katniss says then walks into the living room. I follow behind her while rubbing and patting Rue's back. "Peeta can you sing me to sleep again I'm tired,she says. "Sure but you know I will have to stop doing that soon since you are turning 13 next year. "Ya but it helps me sleep, she says. "OK come on, I say. I walk up to my room and put her on my bed. "You want to sleep in my room today, I say she nods.

**Peeta:**

**A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**  
**If you don't love me pretend**  
**A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**  
**It's too late to cry**  
**Too broken to move on**

**And still I can't let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

I then started to tickle Rue and she started to struggle but in a good way. At that moment I realised Rue is like my daughter I can't let anything happen to her.

** Misplaced trust in old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

**And New England as the leaves change**  
**The last excuse that I'll claim**  
**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl**

**And still I can't let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
**No, no**  
**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
**No, no**  
**Heaven doesn't seem far away**  
**Oh, oh**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**  
**You are my heaven**

I look back down and see she is sleeping. I kiss her cheek and run my hand through her hair. I then hear tiny clapping. I turn around to see all the Victors in the room. "Guys you don't know Rue is like my daughter I can't let anything bad happen to her like no offence Thresh and Cato but me and her have this relationship that I can't forget about, I say. "Don't worry I still have Prim, Cato says. "Not for long, Brandon whispered. "Watch it, Katniss says. Katniss comes over to me and kneel's down on the floor where I was. "You want to have one one day, she says. "Yes but after we get married. "OK, come on let her sleep, she says then kisses me. "I love you, I say. "I love you to, she says then stares back at Rue. I run my hand through her hair again and carresse her cheek. "I love you Rue, I say then kiss her cheek. I then see her smile and I smile back even though she is sleeping.

We went outside for like an hour and a half. Then walked back inside and saw that there was a whole bunch of presents under the tree and wrapping paper everywhere. "Woah I see you guys have started to wrap presents. "Ya and we are going to put up decoration tomorrow, says Finnick. "You guys want to start a bonfire just us and we'll wake up Rue, said Glimmer. "Yes but we need to go get marshmallows to make smores, I say. "OK Peety go wake Rue I want her to come with us, said Katniss. "OK.

I walked upstairs to my room and see Rue with her hand behind her head and her arm under the blanket. I smile and start to walk over to Rue. "Rue come baby girl you want to come to the store with me and Katniss, I say while shaking and rubbing her back. "Peeta where are we going, she says sleepily. "To the store to get marshmallows for our bonfire, I say. "OK, she says while rubbing her eyes. "Come on, I say then pick her up bridal style. I walk downstairs and shush everyone because Rue fell back asleep on my chest. Me and Katniss walk out the door right before Katniss says"Don't break anything Marvel and Finnick. We walked to my car and I put Rue down in the back.

"You know I talked to Rue when she was in the hospital, she told me your like a father to her, Katniss says. Rue's father abandoned her family when she was 2 she doesn't remember a thing about him because he held her when she was born and then just forgot about her. He took her siblings with him except Thresh and Rue and left her and her money on there own. Luckily her mom was making all the big money and live in a really big house. Her mom started to blank out for a week and me Katniss and Cato helped her that's how Brandon and Prim met her. "She's like my daughter, she reminds me of you I can't let anything bad happen to her I want to protect both of you, I say then grab Katniss's hand. "Your so sweet, I love you Peety, she says. "I love you to, I say.

We arrive at Stop and Shop and I go to the back to get Rue. I open her door and see her turn towards me with tears in her eyes. "Rue what's wrong, I say. "I don't deserve you, she says through her tears. "Catnap can you give us a minute. "Sure, she then kisses my cheek and runs into the store. I then run to the other side and hop in the car next to Rue. "Rue what do you mean you don't deserve. I say. "I heard what you and Katniss were talking about and I do think of you as a father but why do you always do these things for me, she says. "Because Rue your like my daughter and I can't let anything happen to you or Katniss and you've never experience things like this and I love you, I mean you always smile when I'm around, I put you to sleep at night and when you take naps, and you always stay over mine or Katniss's house when I'm there every weekend."Ya but how am I like your daughter, she says. I pull her into my lap and say "Because we love each other and we would protect each other when we are sad or in trouble, I say. "Like remember when Katniss was mad at me that 2 days and you came over and we went in my pool I taught you how to paint Rue you don't get that your my daughter and I will do anything for you OK, I say. "OK, I love you Peeta, she says. "I love you to, I then pull her into a tight hug and kiss her head. "Aw, says a voice. I look up and see Katniss with her phone taking a video. "How much did you take, I say. "Ever since you went into the back of the car, she says. "Come here join the family, Rue says. Katniss comes over to Rue' side and slides in. "You know Rue your like my daughter to, Katniss says. She turns her head to Katniss and says "How. "Because I love you to, she says then kisses her temple. "I love you to Katniss, she says.

"Come on picture, I say then hold out my phone in front of us and take a picture. "OK come on it's been 45 minutes and the group texted me like 10 times asking where we are, says Katniss.I walk outside and open there door I let Katniss out and kiss her before we hear Rue say "Ew. "Come on munchkin, I say then pick her up and put her on my neck then grab her hand. Katniss then came up from behind and scared the living crap out of me which cause me to almost drop Rue which also caused Rue to scream. So I chased Katniss into the store and while we were running people were looking at us like we were weird. I finally caught up to Katniss and wrapped my arms around her from behind since Rue was holding onto my head to she wouldn't fall. "Got you Catnap, I said then started to kiss her neck.

"You 3 are the cutest family ever, said a voice behind us. We turn around to see Katniss's mom. "Hi mom, Katniss says. "Hi guys what are you doing here, she says. "We needed to buy marshmallows, Rue says in a little girl voice. I hit her softly on her knee and said "Ah big girl voice your 13. "Yesh trying to re live my child hood. "Well your in luck because I just got them here, she says then hands Katniss the marshmallows. "OK thank you mom. "Oh and your group can stay over just don't trash the house make that clear to Marvel and Finnick and me and your dad are going to stay at Peeta's house to spend some time with your parents OK. "Yes, we all say. "OK have a good time, she said then kissed all our cheeks, but I had to bend down so she can kiss Rue's cheek.

We payed for the marshmallows and drove back to the house. We around the back instead of going through the front. I put Rue back on my shoulders and walked through the yard doors. "We saw they were all gathered around the fire. "Hey we got marshmallows, screamed Rue. "Ya now come here you little frog, says Cato then grabs her and kisses her all over face while swinging her. "Cato where's Prim, I say. "She's sleeping in her room can you go get her, he says. "Sure. I walk into the house and up to Prim's room to see she is still sleeping. "Primmy wake up, I say while shaking her.

"Hi Peeta. "Hey can I ask you something, she says. "Sure anything, I say then put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I heard you say that Rue is like your daughter am I like your daughter, she says. I was shocked by the question because I'm always with them but me and Prim's relationship is different from mine and Rues and she knows that. "Prim you know me a Rue have a special relationship and it's different from mine and yours and your like my little sister and you know that, I say. "I know it's just I feel like you forget about me because your always with Rue and I never get to see you, she says while playing with her shirt.

"Prim you know Rue had a bad childhood so she still needs some cheering up and I can never forget about you I come here all the time and I always hang out with you and you know I love you I love both of you equally and remember you still have Cato and all the Victors Prim and you know I will never forget you and I love you, I said. "I know I love you to, she says then kisses my cheek. "Come on, I say then put her on my back.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta came back and had Prim on his back. He came over and sat by me then intertwined our fingers. "You know I will never forget you and that I love you very much, he says. "I know, I say and give him a very passionate kiss. We break apart for air and I said "I love you to. Clove Glimmer and Cashmere came back outside with 6 guitars in there hand. They passed one to Peeta Cato Thresh Marvel Finnick and Gale. "What song, Cato said. "Middle of Starting Over by Sabrina Carpenter, Glimmer says. "Katniss Clove Delly and Jo can sing it, Prim says. "Ugh fine, Johanna says.

(**Katniss Clove** _Delly_ **_Johanna_ **_All_)

_All:_

_Oh _[14x]__

**Katniss:**

**Cast out to sea  
Drifting with the tide  
And no way of finding me  
Now that I'm free  
Nothing but blue skies  
Paradise in front of me**

**Awake from this dream**  
**I hold my breath and just believe**

_All:_

_Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Oh _[14x]__

**Clove:**

**Alone in a room  
Tearing down the walls  
Painting over scars and bruises  
Now this is home  
Fill it up with love  
And make the best of something new, yeah**

**As hard as it seems **

**I hold my breath and just believe**

_All:_

_Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over_

_**Johanna:**_

_**The colors in the stars  
Seem a little brighter  
Tomorrow isn't far away!  
Through the hardest part  
I'm working towards a happy ending**_

_Delly:_

_Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over_

_All:_

_Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Oh! _[14x]__

We all clapped and Peeta requested the song If I Lose Myself by One Republic. "OK Peeta and Clove singing. I wasn't jealous I didn't get to sing because I love to sing but Clove is a better singer than all of us.

(**Clove _Peeta _All**)

**Clove:**

**I stared up at the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I stared up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.**

**You can feel the light start to tremble,**  
**Washing what you know out to sea.**  
**You can see your life out of the window tonight.**

**All:**

**If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
I lose myself tonight...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**If I lose myself tonight,**  
**It'll be you and I.**  
**Lose myself tonight...**

_**Peeta:**_

_**I woke up with the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I woke up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.**_

**_You can feel the light start to tremble,_**  
**_Washing what you know out to sea._**  
**_You can see your life out of the window tonight._**

**All:**

**If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
I lose myself tonight...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**If I lose myself tonight,**  
**It'll be you and I.**  
**Lose myself tonight...**  
**Whoooooooooo**

**Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**

**(Lose myself)  
If I lose myself tonight...**

**Whoooooooooo**  
**Whoooooo, whoooo,**  
**Whooooooo**

**Whoooooooooo**  
**Whoooooo, whoooo,**  
**Whooooooo**

"Who knew baker boy can sing, said Marvel. "And I got all of it on video, said Annie. "K guys me and Cash got to go were still grounded, Gloss says. "OK, Marvel says. Gloss gives Johanna a short kiss and then he runs off to catch up with Cashmere. "Rue you spending the night again, I say then walk into Peeta's lap. "Ya I always do, she says in a duh way. "OK then head upstairs you start training tomorrow morning. "How did you know about that, Rue says. "We all were there when you told Peeta and Cato that, I say with a smile. "OK, she said shyly. The mini Victors left to go upstairs and Johanna Thresh Marvel Madge and Glimmer left.

"You guys want to watch a movie, I suggest. "Sure what movie, says Cato. "How about A Madea Christmas, says Clove. "Yass, we scream. Then for the next 2 hours it was filled with laughing and singing and a little bit of sleeping. The movie ended and Finnick had to leave. "OK guys me and Annie have to leave, Finnick says. "No, says Delly. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow you staying here, he ask. "Yeah, she says. "OK I'll see you tommorrow, he says and kisses her cheek. "Bye Dell, Finnick says. "Bye Finnie, she yells back. "I think I should go to, says Cato and Gale. "No don;t leave me with a bunch of girls, says Peeta. "Sorry dude, says Gale. "Brandon Rory come on were leaving, yells Cato. The mini Victors come running down and Brandon and Rory run out the door chasing each other and Rue and Prim laughing and Rue has a a few of her hair in braids **(my profile)**. "Bye Cato, says Prim and Rue and then swallow him in a death hug that he almost's falls. "Bye girls I'll bring you something tommorrow, he says then runs out the house yelling "Yo you tweedle dee and tweedle dumb stop banging on the car. "Bye guys, yells Gale. "Great now I'm with a bunch of girls, Rue what's up with your hair it looks cool, says Peeta. "Oh Prim did it, she says and points to Prim.

"Cool well I think you 2 should get to bed it's almost midnight and you have school tommorrow, I'll be back, Peeta tells me then kisses my cheek god I love him he has a really weird affect on me. "Peeta can Katniss tuck us in this time, says Rue. I was shocked since Peeta always tucks them in and it's like a tradition. "Sure, Catnap, he says then kisses Prim and Rue's heads. We walk upstairs and I tuck them in. "Want me to sing the lullaby. "Ya but Katniss you know your still our favorite right, Rue says. "Ya I know.

(**Katniss**)

**Katniss:**

**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**  
**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**  
**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**  
**Here is the place where I love you.**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**  
**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**  
**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**  
**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**Here it's safe and here it's warm**  
**And here the daisies guard you from every harm**  
**And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**  
**Here is the place where I love you.**

They were both asleep so I walked back into my room and then downstairs to see Clove and Delly asleep and Peeta on his phone on the couch with his shirt off with spongebob pants. "Hey, I say softly while sliding in next to him. "Hi, he says. "Are you OK with me tucking the girls in. "Ya Prim is your sister and you were the first one to hold Rue after she was born well actually your parents were but they are not all mine and Cato's we need to share there cuteness, he says while I turn so my back is against his chest and he starts kissing my neck. "Peeta come on not now, I say. "Fine, but you know I love you, he says. "Ya I love you to, I say then kiss him. "You want to go on our first official date, he says. "Yes, I say then kiss him again. "Good night Catnap. "Good night Peety, I said then felt him kiss my head and I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

The next morning I was wokeing up by a trumpet the sound when they wake up the trups on an army base. I look up to see Rue and Prim standing there in there clothes ready for school. "Momma Kathy said to come and eat and me and Prim are going to school to already, says Rue as they walk out the door. "Cool hair Rue, yells Clove. "Clove stop yelling, we hear Momma Kathy yell from the kitchen. "Sorry, she says in a whisper voice. "Come on Clove Delly let's go change, I say. "OK what are we wearing, Delly says. "Uh high waisted pants and zip up front crop tops text the group that, I say. "K, says Delly. But that I forgot to do something I walk over to Peeta and kiss his cheek. "Morning Peety. "Morning Catnap, he says. I then give him a smile and walk up to my room and walk into my walk in-closet.

I see Clove and Delly are dressed and putting there highlights in there hair. I got dressed did my hair and put my bracelet on Peeta gave me when we were 6 and ran downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and it smelled like cinnimon rolls. I see Peeta is eating half of a cinnimon roll and is waiting for me. I go up from behind him and kiss his cheek and grab the cinnimon roll. Since Peeta gets sugar rushes he eats half of sugary stuff and gives me the other half. "Hey come on we got to go, I say while grabbing my bag macbook and Peeta's arm. "K bye momma Kathy, says Peeta. "Bye guys have a great day, she screams back. We walk all the way to the bakery half of the time I was on Peeta's back and Delly and Clove were making fun of me but it was fun. We got to the bakery and saw the rest of the group there and the mini Victors. "Hey guys, Delly screams then runs to Finnick.

**Delly's POV**

I ran over to Finnick and kissed him. "I thought you were going to pick me up, I say then wrap my arms around his neck and his around my waist. "I know but then Katniss said you guys left already and to head to the bakery, he says. "Aw it's OK, your so cute when you whine, I say then kiss him. "OK hop on, he says then bends down so I can get on his back. I hop on and Peeta unlocks the bakery so he runs in and twirls around while I giggle. "Come on guys let's eat, says Johanna.

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta Rue no sugar, I say. "Then what do we eat, they say. "Here, have a cheese bun, says Johanna as she hands them the cheese buns. "How you just gonna give away my cheese buns like that, that is plain disrespect, I say. "There's more in the back sister, says Cato. "Thanks brother, I say then walk to the back. I see the tray of cheese buns and on top there is a note that says Christmas day 3 days away. I then start to scream, which was probably a big mistake because The Victors came running in. "What's wrong, says Finnick. "Oh it's 3 days till Christmas day which means tomorrow it's Christmas Eve. yay, I say. "Really don't scream like that, says Peeta. "CHRISTMAS, screams Prim and Rue.

Peeta then swings Rue and picked her up and Cato puts Prim on his back. "Come on let's get to school, I say then run to Peeta's side and link my arm through his while his hand it on Rue's waisted. We got to school and since classes don't start for another 45 minutes we hung out in our spot on the top of the stairs. I walk over to the ledge and sit on it like I always do and Peeta sits next to me while we hold hands. Prim and Rue were on the floor in front of us and Cato was on the side of me with Clove on the floor in front of him. Johanna and Gloss were on the top stair and Glimmer and Marvel on the other side of him. Finnick and Delly were on the wall on the floor towards the stairs. Also Thresh Cashmere Gale Madge Brandon and Rory were all standing in either a corner or on the floor in the middle.

"Guys do you ever wonder why we stopped talking to Foxface, says Marvel. "Oh wow I forgot she was our best friend she was the leader of the group before I was and she would give us advice all the time until that day, I say. "Kat we swore we would never speak of that day again, said Clove. "OK OK, I said. "We should invite her to come for Christmas she can help me with my hair because the highlights are starting to make my hair dry, I went through 5 combs this morning, says Rue. "Ya great idea Rue, says Gloss.

Foxface was our best friend and leader of the group before I was. She had to move to Montana because her mom got relocated again. She always gave us really good advice until the day before she told us she was moving. The bully of our school Blight came up to her and said that she doesn't deserve to have friends like us and she should hang herself and beat her up. After that she shut all of us out until Clove and I broke down her walls but when we did she was not the old Foxface she was always sad and never give us advice. Peeta Cato Gale and Thresh then beat Blight up and all of them got arrested but we bald Gale Peeta Cato and Thresh but Blight went to jail for assault. He got sentenced to jail for assault which is only 90 days he is supposed to get out on Saturday. But the guys were standing up for Foxface they only got a week in jail. **(I don't know if that can happen but OK)**

The bell than rang and the mini Victors walked to there class and The Victors walked to our day went on and then came lunch. We were all talking when Cashmere brought up Christmas again. "OK guys during Math I had this great idea when I fell asleep, said Annie while getting up from her seat. "What is it, Peeta says."On Christmas day we go around to every park and carve our name in every tree, but under our name someone that we admire most in our group, she says. "That's a cool idea An, says Glimmer.

"Ya right, and Madge do you have our Christmas costumes yet, I say. "Yes and your costume is so cute your a girl version of santa or a reindeer, and I made some for the mini Victors and all girls in both groups are santa or a reindeer except Cashmere Johanna and Prim they are reindeers, Madge says "What about the boys I don't want to be and elf again, says Marvel. "The boys, Gloss is santa and Brandon Rory are elfs the rest are just a Christmas shirt and red or green pants, says Madge. "Wow where are we taking the picture, says Marvel. Another tradition for the Victors is we always have a Christmas picture in our Christmas outfit. We keep it all on a thumbdrive so Annie can turn it into a slideshow for our annual Christmas performance that we do in the park. "Where taking it on our secret beach, says Madge. We do the Christmas performance on Christmas Day. and 2 people in our group have a solo and a duet every year last year was Brandon and Prim for a duet and for the solo it was Foxface this year it's Rue and me for a duet and Clove for the solo. "And now this year the Victor or mini Victor who get's to put the star on the tree is drum roll please (Thresh taps is drumsticks) Rue, says Madge. "Yay, says Rue. "And Cato you have to help her put the star on, says Annie. "K, he says then pulls Rue into his lap which cause her to giggle. We do this star tradition every year where we vote a girl in the groups who gets to put the star on last year it was Clove and Cato had to lift her up to, it's always either Gale Cato or Gloss who has to lift us because the tree is super tall and there the strongest.

"Now Rue and Katniss your duet in the park where are you guys with that, says Madge. Madge and Annie are like our planning/electronic/stylist girls. "We finished the dance and Cinna said he will do the costumes so we can give you a break, says Rue. "OK, says Madge. "And Clove what about you what song are you doing for your solo I need to get the photo's in the slideshow to match the theme, says Annie. "I'm doing Invisible by Hunter Hayes. "So later come by my house I need my green screen my camera and lights girls come to we are doing a photoshoot, and guys we are going to need all night so you guys go to Katniss's house hang with Rick, she says then gets up while grabbing me Madge Rue and Clove and we all ran out the cafe. Before Annie pulled us out of the room I quickly kissed Peeta.

School finally finished and me and Rue had to meet with Cinna. We walked to the office and they said that Cinna is in the auditorium. We walked to the auditorium and saw Cinna with 5 manquien stands. "Hey girls these are your dresses, he says. "Why are there 5, I ask. "Because these 3 are holograms, he says then turns them off. "How did you do that, Rue says. "Those dresses are in these dress, in your dance you spin and they catch on fire but it's not real it's fake and they transform into the dresses with a new outfit hair makeup and shoes, he says. "Wow, we say. "Here you go now remember I will be in the audience so have a great show and Merry Christmas, he says."Thanks Cinna, Rue says.

We drove to Annie's house were we went over dance moves vocals and the slideshow. For the pictures we used the green screen to show pictures of me and Rue in the jungle fighting of animals. The slide shows for mine and Rue's has us training or looking fierce and the last one was all of us last year on New Years. Then since Clove's song was Invisible and it was about bullying she had alot of pictures of her not smiling and one was of her standing there and fading. We then saw it was getting late so we went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up screaming it's Christmas Eve. We then again went over the dance moves vocals and the slideshow except when we saw the slideshow the whole group was here except Gale cause he went to go pick up Foxface from the air port. "Wow An you did a good job on that, says Peeta with me in his lap. "Thanks it took me 3 days and all night last night because I had to add more pictures. We then heard the door open and Gale peeked his head from around the corner and said "Guess who's here. "Who, says Finnick. We heard a girl scream and Gale came around the corner with Foxface on his shoulders. "Foxy, we all scream except Delly since she doesn't know her. "Hey guys, who she, Foxface says.

"That's Delly she is a new member of the Victors, I say. "OH, FINNICK, she screams. "Hi Foxy, he says then hugs her then Delly kisses his cheek. I look over at Delly and she has her head down and is playing with her hands. She then gets up and walks out the room. I look over at Clove and see she was staring at me, we both nod and run after Delly. We run outside and see she is on one of the tree swings. **(my profile)** "Delly what's wrong, says Clove as we sit in the swings beside her. "Did Finnick ever date Foxface?, she asks. He did actually for 3 months but then Finnick broke up with her because she was always so clingy. We hated Foxface for that week because we agreed she was but we all came back to being friends and then Foxface agreed to Finnick that they will at least be good friends like me and Peeta are. "Yes but they broke up they are just really close friends now, says Clove. "OK but did you guys invite me into the Victors to replace Foxface, she ask again. "No of course not we invited you because we love you and you are our closets friend, I say. "Thanks guys, you know out of all the Victors even Finnick you guys are my favorite, she says then we hug her on each side and she wraps her hand on our arm in a tempt to hug us back. We decided to just stay out there and hang and do flips.

**Foxface's POV**

Who does this Delly think she is taking my place in the Victors cause like I walk into the house and see she is on my Finnick's lap. And Katniss and Clove I never really liked them I only hung out with them and be nice to them so I can be popular and now she is the leader and is doing a terrible job at it I mean adding the mini Victors into the Victors no. They will pay and I will get Finnick back and my spot in the Victors.

**Clove's POV**

I'm not the leader of the Victors but am the most nicest sometimes. I help my friends sing good and dance good also good with knives. I'm not going to turn into one of those thot's that ya see walking around. Out of everyone from the Victor's Katniss is my favorite. Me and Katniss have been friends since pre school. We love each other and just like Peeta we spend every Christmas and Thanksgiving together we are close like that. Besides Peeta I was the first one to meet Katniss all 3 of us then started the Victors and Katniss was the leader until Foxface came she then started to take over we were fine with it after a while but now she wants to come back in here and think she is the leader again naw that ain't happening.

"Come on guys let's go back into the house, I say. We walk back in to see everyone watching the slideshow again without the music for Katniss and Rue's because they want there song to be a secret. "Wow Annie you did a good job (turns head toward us) oh hey guys we were just having so much fun without you, Foxface says with a smile. "OK well us 3 are going to go get the pizza Rue Prim want to come for the ride, says Katniss. We have alot of traditions in the Victors but another is that on Christmas Eve. we always get extra cheese pizza. "Ya, Rue and Prim say. All 5 of us hop in the car and Delly is the first to talk. "I don't like Foxface. "We don't either, we all say. "I asked if she can do my hair she snapped at me and pulled my hair, says Rue. "Aw are you OK, Katniss says. "Ya, she says. "OK now I have a feeling she is going to do something so if she does something to either Peeta or Finnick so if she tries to kiss them and you see it you have to believe them, says Clove. "OK where here, says Prim cheerfully from the back.

We got the pizza and head back to the house we walked in and saw they were doing the tree... with Foxface doing the star. Rue gasped and Johanna Finnick and Peeta came up to us. "We tried to stop them she said Rue doesn't matter to her, says Peeta then Rue ran to him and jumped in his arms and started to cry.

**Peeta's POV**

How can Foxface do this she is only 12. I started to whisper "It's OK and she'll be gone soon and then you can do it. "But it won't be Christmas anymore, she says. We then heard someone yelling stop. We looked up and saw Clove she is so lucky they didn't even put the star on yet. "Rue was suppose to do the star not her, says Clove. "Ya but she hasn't been here in a long time and now she's back and..., says Cato. "Well Cato I'll have you know she is only here to win Finnick back not for us, Clove says. Clove walks over to Rue and grabs her and buts her on her hip while lifting her up. "You just took the Christmas spirit away from this girl how can you do that Cato, Clove says. "Cato you said you loved me, says Rue while crying and hiding back in Cloves shoulder. "Rue you know I do, he said then dropped Foxface. "Then why would you do that to me, she says. "Come on guys, Katniss says motioning to me Clove Rue Prim Finnick and Johanna. Johanna joined our side when we called her at the pizza place and told her whats going on. "And if you put that star up on that tree then that means you really don't care and that you ruined Christmas for these 2 little girls, she says with Rue still with her but putting Prim in front of her. Prim was crying to since she felt bad for Rue. "Wait guys, says Thresh. "I'm coming to no one ruins Christmas for my little sister, he says then walks to Rue.

We walked out and just walked to the backyard and hung our feet over the edge of the pool on the deck. "Clove, says Rue. "Ya. "Since when did you do stuff like that for me, she says. "Because when I saw them about to do the Christmas star I noticed, you don't deserve to be treated like that and it was a shock to see Cato went alog with it, you need another special person to replace him so I'll be that person if you want me to be, Clove says. "That's really nice of you Clove, I say. "Thanks you know, since the day I met you I thought of you as my brother, she says. "Thanks Clove your like my sister anyone who helps Rue is always special to me, I say then side hug her and put my arm around Katniss's waist and kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas guys, we all say. Merry Christmas, we all say.

We then hear the door to the deck open and we look up to see it's Foxface. Rue then moves herself closer to Clove and Clove wraps and arm around her shoulder and holds her hand. "What do you want, says Johanna. "If any of you guys tell anyone what I'm doing I will make your life a living hell got it, she says. "Why would we do that, Katniss says. "Because if you don't your little group will forget anything about you and I will be the leader of the group again, she says Foxface. "Your not the Foxface we used to know, says Finnick. "Aww Finnick I used you guys to get popular now stay out of my way, she says then walks away. "And now we have proof she is so fake, says Prim while holding her phone up as she came up from the pool water. "You are very sneaky Prim, says Finnick then high fives him but got all wet from her wet hand. We all jump into the water with Prim and we started to play Marco Polo. We then decided to go inside and go to sleep. All the boys had different color pants on and no shirt and the girls had on red short shorts and a black tank top with a different design.

**Katniss's POV**

We woke up in the living room to the smell of bacon. We all sat up and saw all the Victors there minus Foxface. "What are you doing guys, I say. "Making you Christmas breakfast, says Annie then hands me a plate of Christmas tree pancakes and bacon. "Thanks, I say then smile. "I thought you were all on Foxface's side, says Clove while bringing Rue to her side to show her her food. "I saved your butts, Prim says while coming around the corner wiggling her phone. "Wow you are smart for a 13 year old, says Johanna. "Thanks now Foxface is gone she went back home and we know she will be back so no matter what we will be a group, Prim said. "Ya, Merry Christmas guys, I say. "Merry Christmas, we all say. "Wait where are my parents, I say. "Oh they are at Peeta's house spending Christmas with all our parents love, says Finnick. "Oh OK, I say. "OK now let's open presents, screams Marvel. "Hold on I need to talk to Rue, says Cato he grabs Rue and lifts her up.

**Cato's POV**

When I saw Rue wake up and snuggle against Clove I felt jealous because when I was doing something nice for Foxface I didn't realize what I was losing Rue's trust. I pick her up and carry her outside and I sit on the stps to the porch and put her on my lap. "Rue you know I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday I was just excited that Foxy was here I forgot about was most important to me, I say. "But you ruined Christmas for me you never do that, she says. "Rue I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin Christmas for you I just wanted Foxy to have a good memory to remember us. "I know you were trying to do something nice but Foxface is a evil witch did you not see her pull on my root, she says. "She did that, I'm sorry, but I want you to know that I love you very much and I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas, I say. "It's OK, I love you, she says then kisses my cheek. "I love you to, let's go inside and open presents I got you a special one, I say.

**Rue's POV**

I ran back into the house and ran into Clove's lap. Annie and Madge then got up to make an announcement. "OK bow because a witch that we invited to Christmas and Rue didn't get to do the star Rue you get to do the star now. "Yay, I ran to them and grabbed the star out the hand. I then felt two arms on my hips and saw it was Cato. He lifted me in the air to the top of the tree I put the star on and heard Annie snapping a picture. I was then put back onto the ground and ran back to Clove in her lap."OK present time, yelled Marvel. "OK Katniss you first, says Madge to Katniss who is in between Peeta's legs.

**Katniss's POV**

"OK, I wripped the one from the mini Victors first. I looked in the box there was new arrows for her bow on them has all the groups names. "Aw personalized bows, there so cute but deadly, I say. "It was Rory's idea, says Prim who was in between Cato's legs on the floor while he was sitting on the couch. "Thanks Rory, I say then put them back in the box. I then grabbed another which was from Marvel Thresh Annie and Gloss and Cashmere. I opened the box and saw a whole bunch of gift cards to all her favorite stores. "OMG I'M IN HEAVEN, I scream. "Thank you guys, I say. "No problem, says Marvel.

I then went threw all my presents until there were 3 left Rue's Peeta's and Cloves. I opened Cloves first and she got me a necklace that said best friend on it. "Thank you Clove, your my best friend, I love you, I said then hugged her tight. "I love you to, she says back.

I then grabbed my present and opened it. I took out a picture frame that had me and her in one of our photoshoots with Annie and Madge. She took both our pictures and put them together. "Rue this is amazing thank you, I said then picked her up from Clove's lap and put her in mine. "Your welcome, she say then kisses my cheek.

"Now Katniss has to open lover boys present will it be bad or good next time on House Wives of Miami, says Finnick in an announcer way. I grab Peeta's and rip it open. I look in the box and saw another picture frame of the 2 of us at the carnival when we were 6 and around the frame was the pictures of us when we were in the photo booth **( I know that is not what it looks like on my profile but I couldn't find one like that)**. "Peeta this is amazing, I say then look up at him and kiss him. "There's more, he says. I look back into the box and pull out a diamond necklace that has a snowflake on it. "Is that diamonds it looks like a disco ball, Rue says. "There is still more, he says again. I look back into the box and pull out a velvet box. I flip it open and see a diamond heart with diamonds around it. "OMG Peeta what is it. "It's a promise ring, he says then takes it out and puts it on my finger."It's beautiful, I say then kiss him for a good 8 seconds.

We went threw everyone's presents except Rue's and Delly's, it was now Delly's turn who was sitting next to Finnick who had his arm around her. She went threw all the individual ones when she got to both of the presents from both Victors. She rips open the first one and see's it's a picture of all of us Victors last school year in the summer. **(some are not in the picture because I couldn't find one) **"OMG guys this is amazing you didn't have to do this, she says. "Your our best friend we would do anything for you, Gloss says then Finnick kissed her head. "OK open the next one, says Clove.

She opens the next box and pulls out another picture frame. "OK what is up with all the picture frames, she says with a smile. "Delly do you know who that women is, I say. "No why, she says. "Delly that's your mother, says Clove.

**Delly's POV**

My mother how did they get this? Why did she leave me? Why didn't she keep me? I get up and run out the back door onto the deck. I then hear 3 sets of footsteps behind me. I don't even have to turn around to know it's Finnick Clove and Katniss.

"Why didn't she want me guys, I cry while looking at the picture of her, she looked so happy why didn't she want to be happy with me. "She looks so happy, I guess she wasn't happy with me, I say. "She is an idiot Dell , says Clove as they all sit on either sides of me. Finnick then picks me up and puts me on his lap. "Why couldn't she been like you, I say motioning to Finnick. "You hated me but now look at us we are together and happy, she could have come back but she left me here and then to Pittsburgh where all I did there was starve and get beaten, I say. "You got beat, Dell why didn't you tell us, me, says Finnick. "Because I was embarrassed I thought you would pity me and treat me differently and I didn't want that, I say. Finnick then leans in and kisses me on the lips. We pull apart and Finnick says "Never do that again, tell me everything, I will never treat you differently only the way you deserve to be treated. "OK, I say. "Delly your a beautiful and talented girl your mom is an idiot for not wanting to keep you, says Katniss.

"Your right I am, says a voice behind us. I turn around and saw the women in the picture. "Mom, I say then run and hug her. "Why did you leave me, I say while crying. "I wasn't ready I tried until you were 3 after that I went into depression and until now I never forgot about it, she says. She pulls me away but holds onto my shoulders. "Then why did you look so happy in the picture, I say. "Your friend Annie and Madge took that a few weeks ago and i was happy that I got to see you soon Delly, she says. "You have some really good friends and a good boyfriend he was the one who found me and Clove Katniss and Peeta, she says. I run to them and hug them but then run back into the house and pull Peeta into a death hug. "Thank you for finding my mother, I say. "No problem, he says. I then grab his hand and run back outside but then let go and run back to my mother. "What's your name, I say. "Cressida, she says. "Thank you for coming back, I say. "No problem and I would like you to be my daughter again, she says. I nod really fast and put my chin on his shoulder and hug her tighter. I then turn to Finnick and walk slowly to him and kiss him passionately. We stay like that for a passionate 3 minutes then let go to get air. "I love you, he says. "I love you to. "Come on guys we still have Rue's presents to open, says Cashmere then picks up Rue. "Want to join mom, I ask quietly. "Sure Delly, she says. We then follow Clove and Katniss in who have there arms around each other.

**Rue's POV**

The first present i opened was Thresh's. I opened it and he got me a brand new laptop and a cheeta print snapback hat that says Baddie. "Thanks big bro for the laptop and the hat, I say and hug him. "Welcome little sis. I then opened Gloss's and he got me a new camera. "Woah. "I figured Peeta likes drawing pictures and you 2 have a special relationship you can take them, says Gloss. "Thanks Glossie. "Really with the name again, he says. I've been calling Gloss Glossie since I was 2 when I accidentily called him that.

I then grabbed Delly's and ripped it open. I look in the box and she got me these really cool looking charm bracelet's. "Wow these are really cool Delly where did you get it. "Places, she say.

Next was this big box from Finnick Annie Gale Marvel Madge and Johanna. I look in and see a whole bunch of spy gear and it was real. "Since you are very sneaky we got you a whole of cool and real spy gear so you can go on missions like us, says Finnick. "And your very own mission costume, all you mini Victors got one, says Madge. I pull them all out and hand them to Rory Brandon and Prim. I then erupted in a fit of screams. I then stopped screaming and ran or more like hopped to Peeta. "She always wanted to go on a mission, he says while trying to control me as I struggle in his arms. "But these one's are improved so girls all of you will get yours soon, but Rue go try it on, says Madge.

I walk into the bathroom and braid 3 peices of my hair. I put the utility belt on and but the laser, and put one of the pocket knifes in the pockets. I put the spy watchs on and the spy glasses on then the jacket and gloves the zipped up the jacket. Then I heard a voice. I looked at my walkie talkie watch. "Go for Prim, I say. "These are so awesome, says Prim through the watch. I walk out the bathroom and see the Victors staring at me. "Yass girl, says Marvel and then everyone in erupts into laughs including me. "Go for Rue, I here my watch as Prim walks in with her mission suit. "Oh instead of our Christmas outfit's this year we can wear our mission suits, says Madge. A bunch of Yass yes and cools went around.

"OK Rue finish your presents, says Peeta. "Oh right, I say then sit in his lap. I grab Clove's and open it to see new Dr. Marten shoes that are blue and pink and a gold bracelet. I open it and see it's a picture of me and Clove when we went to the movies it was a day just the 2 of us. "Thank you Clovey I love you, I say and reach over and hug her. "Thanks for being there when Cato wasn't, I say into her shoulder. "Hey your like my little sister I will do anything for you, she says while stroking my hair.

I then break apart and grab Katniss's present. I open it and see a scrapbook. "What's this, I say. "A scrapbook of all our times together all our performances and photoshoots, she says then comes over to me an wraps and arm around my shoulder. "How about this I only read one page when I feel sad so you can cheer me up, I say. "That's a good idea,she says. "Now open the next, she says. I open it and there is a silver bow and arrow. "Rue during training I've been watching you and you are ready for your very own bow and joining us on missions, she says. "OMG when is our next mission, I say.

"OK now Cato's, says Johanna. I grab Cato's and open it I see it's a red picture frame with a red rose on it and the picture is of me and Cato when we were making fake movie posters for our fake movie we call the Hunger Games out of all the pictures I liked that one but one day I thought I lost it and I was really sad but Cato cheered me up because Peeta went on a family vacation with the Everdeen's . "Cato this is amazing thank you I thought I lost this how did you find it, I say while climbing into his lap I'm sitting on a lot of peoples laps today. "I found Annie's old computer and found the picture I was lucky because it was 30 seconds away from deleting but I emailed it to myself and got a copy just for you, he says then kisses the side of my head. "Thank you, I say.

"Now let's see if Peeta can top all of ours, says Marvel. I open Peeta's and see two necklace boxes. I open one and see it's a locket I open it and it's another one of our many headshots. I was in the meadow sitting and Peeta was looking behind him in a jungle. "This looks so cool Peeta thank you, I say. "Now open the other one, he says. I open the other one and it's a necklace with 3 charms one of them says 'love' on it and one says 'life' and the last one says 'daughter'. I then realize that I was crying. "Peeta thank you, I say then cry into his shoulder. "Damn it he topped our spy gear, says Finnick.

"Now mini Victors we have a huge surprise for all of you, says Cato. "What, we say. "Come outside and you'll see, says Finnick. We run outside and there are 4 mini motorcycles. "OMG, we scream. We hop on them and start to ride around the driveway. "Now guys these are real so try not to crash, screams Finnick. We stop riding and we just sit on them. "And guys you will be taking these on missions instead of taking the helicopter with us, says Annie. "OK, we say.

"OK girls now we have to go get ready for the park performance, we are on a schedule, Prim Glimmer and Cashmere your with the guys, says Madge. "Cressida can you take the guys over to the park in like 45 minutes they change quick, says Annie. "Sure, move it boys we got work to do, she says while moving her hand motioning for the boys to go in the house. "Wait Rue has to do my hair, I say. "Oh Ya Prim, yells Annie. "Ya, she says. "You have to do Rue's hair, switch with Delly, says Madge. "K, she says then runs upstairs with me.

When we got upstairs me and Katniss changed into our dress and Prim finished my hair. "OK Clove you are up first so remember your song is on bullying so you have to look hurt or sad OK, said Madge. "Ya I'll be hurt if my parents don't show again, she says. "And you guys said you have to look tough and proud right so do that, says Annie. "OK, me and Rue say. "We need to leave show starts in 30 minutes, says Madge as we walk out the door.

Johanna drove us to the park and me Katniss and Clove headed back stage. When we got backstage we saw Cinna. "Hey girls, he says then hugs us. "Now I'm going to add the fire, he says. "Here, he says again. He added the fire and then the announcer Ceaser Flickerman called Clove to the stage. "Look at her shine, he says.

**Clove's POV**

I walk out on stage and lock eyes with Cato who gives me a wink. Every year I hope for my parents to show because I want them to see that I accomplished something. I know everyone thinks I'm this great person who has a great life but I don't my parents barely pay attention to me only my brother he is a famous CEO of this record company and they are so proud of him they never see that I have great friends am a great singer and dancer. They only saw me once and all they did was say that Katniss was a terrible inflounce on me because she got me detention and it wasn't even our fault.

I look into the crowd and see my parents aren't here. But I'm fine I'm used to being disappointed.

(**Clove**)

**Clove:**

**Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
For outcasts and rebels  
Or anyone who just dares to be different  
And you've been trying for so long  
To find out where your place is  
But in their narrow minds  
There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
Oh, but listen for a minute**

**Trust the one**  
**Who's been where you are wishing all it was**  
**Was sticks and stones**  
**Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone**  
**And you're not invisible**  
**Hear me out,**  
**There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now**  
**Someday you'll look back on all these days**  
**And all this pain is gonna be invisible**  
**Oh, invisible**

**So your confidence is quiet**  
**To them quiet looks like weakness**  
**But you don't have to fight it**  
**'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war**  
**Every heart has a rhythm**  
**Let yours beat out so loudly**  
**That everyone can hear it**  
**Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore**  
**Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different**  
**Dare to be something more**

I started doing flips and twirls and just acted like no one was around and that I was a girl who just wanted freedom.

**Clove:**

**Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible**

**These labels that they give you**  
**just 'cause they don't understand**  
**If you look past this moment**  
**You'll see you've got a friend**  
**Waving a flag for who you are**  
**And all you're gonna do**  
**Yeah, so here's to you**  
**And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible**

**Yeah, and you're not invisible**  
**Hear me out,**  
**There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now**  
**And someday you'll look back on all these days**  
**And all this pain is gonna be invisible**  
**It'll be invisible**

Everyone clapped and I took a bow and got off the stage. I ran off the stage and ran to Cato and hugged him. "You did great, he says then kisses my cheek. "Where are my parents, I say. "They called they said they left peeta's house but they are going to visit your brother, he says. "I'm used to that I'm just happy your here, I say then hug him tighter. "And know the ones we know and love Katniss and Rue, Ceaser says.

**Katniss's POV**

This is it Rue walks on stage and starts the rap.

(**Rue **_Katniss_)

**Rue:**

**Spirit of Marilyn  
Callin me, audibly, bawlin she  
Said that she would never leave  
Continue to torture me  
Tellin me to come with her  
Underneath my comforter  
And she brought a gun with her  
Pills and some rum with her  
Took me on the balcony  
Tellin me to jump with her  
Yeah I'm in the ghost but, I ain't doin stunts with her  
I ain't tryna be that  
Haters wanna see that  
But I got 'em aggy  
Cause I win the gold like Gabby**

I then walk out with my dress on fire but only from the back and Rue is spinning and doing flips. I then catch Peeta's eyes and wink at him.

_Katniss:_

_She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh_  
_She got both feet on the ground_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

Rue then stops spinning and since we are both sides of the stage we skip to the back of the stage of the stage and then we start singing again we are in our different outfit and we strut down to the bottom of the stage and just throw our hands around and I sing while Rue is making the crowd happy and sing along or clap.

_Katniss:_

_Looks like a girl but she's a flame  
So bright she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls, say_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh_  
_We got our feet on the ground_  
_And we're burning it down_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_  
_Got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stares as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her as she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

Rue then stops spinning and is on her last outfit which is on fire and I start to spin.

**Rue:**

**Dear God, if you're here God  
Make the fire disappear when they stare God  
Take away the fear when they interfere God  
Do you fear God?  
Cause I fear God  
And in my backyard, that's a deer, God  
And that's a horse ranch  
And to my core fans, keep reppin' me, do it to the death of me  
X in the box, cause ain't nobody checkin me**

I then stop spinning and am on my last outfit as well and it's on fire.

_Katniss:_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

Everyone then starts to clap then all the Victors come on stage. "Well ladies and gentle give it up for the girls on fire and The Victors, he yells then everyone claps louder. "Would you guys like to say anything, he says. "Merry Christmas, we all scream while laughing.

We all then start to sing Let Snow with me Clove Peeta Finnick and Rue as the solo parts everyone else just sings let it snow.

(**Katniss Peeta _Clove_** _Rue **Finnick **All_)

**Katniss:**

**Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go**

_All:_

_Let It Snow!  
Let It Snow!  
Let It Snow!_

**_Clove:_**

**_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low_**

_All:_

__Let It Snow!  
Let It Snow!  
Let It Snow!__

_**Finnick:**_

_**When we finally kissgoodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!**_

_Rue:_

_But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

**Peeta:**

**The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so**

_All:_

_Let It Snow!  
Let It Snow!  
Let It Snow!_

Everyone then claps and Annie then snaps a picture of all of us.

After we got home we all decided that we will do training tomorrow and since we were to tired we decided that the girls would just were yoga pants and a white tank top and the boys just went shirt less and kept there pants on from today. I lay down in between Cato and Peeta and Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and turns on his side while I'm laying down on my back looking at picture on my phone. "I love you Katniss, he says. "I love you to, I say then look over at his face and kiss his nose.

"Night guys, says Johanna then snuggles up into Gloss. "Merry Christmas guys, whispers Finnick.

The next morning we were all wokeing up to the mini Victors jumping on us. "Come on we have to train, Rue yells while jumping on us in her mission suit. "Fine come guys get up, Prim do the horn thing, says a sleepy Marvel. "K Marvie, she says then plays her army base sound from her trumpet which really woke us up. "Prim stop before I break it in two, says Johanna. "Ya I'm going to go to the training room, Prim says while walking away.

We all changed into our mission suits and got our gears and went to the training room. We walked into see the mini Victors are already starting. Brandon with his nunchucks, Rory with his sword, Prim with her knifes, and Rue with her bow. They all have mentors from the us older Victors. Me and Gale are Rue's mentor, Delly is Brandon's mentor, Cato and Thresh are Rory's mentors, and Clove Gloss Cashmere Glimmer and Madge are Prim's but since she has so many they all take turns. Clove helps her curve the knife and Cashmere and Gloss help her do two at once.

"Alright mini Victors bring it in, Annie says. "Today you are going to start your training headshoots like the fierce one's, Rue you have already done a few but that really wasn't fierce but you are an pro at it so you are going to be a role model, Annie adds. "OK, she says. "Now everyone if we have to go on a mission remember don't drop anything just go to the tubes and we will go kick some butts, and mini Victors Finnick Cato and Gale finished install yours so your good to go, I will be over there manning the mission board and Madge will be coming around taking the pictures, also if they call a mission then remember to grab you utility belt Madge made new one's and new costumes the mini Victors already got theirs and the guys may only have new weapons and utility belts, also if there is a mission grab our new walkie talkie watches and Rue some of your spy gear is on the utility belt, everyone clear, she says. "Clear, we all say.

"Come on Rue let's see what you learned, says Gale as we walk to the training box. **(like the box Katniss was in when she was shooting in Catching Fire)** Rue sets the box the expert one of the highest one me and Gale looked very impressed. She walked in and started shooting like crazy then there was one that looked very hard to get that was behind her but then she did a cartwheel to the side and shoot it in the butt. When she came out she looked very proud. "Wow Rue that was really really good like to our level good, Gale says. "Thanks Gale, she says. "Come on want to try something else, let's try the knives, I say. But the the alarm went off which ment something bad was happening in the city.

"Guys it's Blight he's out of jail and is keeping people hostage in the downtown bank and he has people with him to help, he's also looking for us, says Madge. "Mini Victors this is very serious are you ready, says Cato. "Ya, they say but look very scared. "Don't worry it's 3 against 19, says Thresh. We all then run to our tube and we grab our utility belt and weapons. I look over at Peeta who is in the tube next to mine and he looks over at me and mouths 'don't worry'. Our tubes go up and we end up in our front yard. We jump into our mission helicopter and the mini Victors go on there motorcycles. We then fly across to downtown Miami. "OK here's the plan we are going to jump down from the ceiling and the mini Victors will be ready to attack his little friends, says Cato into his ear peice so he is talking to us and the mini Victors. "K, but one thing is the mini Victors this is your first mission so be careful and these vest are bulletproof so don't worry if something goes wrong do whatever you can got that mini Victor, says Madge into her ear peice. "Ya, the mini Victors say.

We get to the bank and see a whole bunch of cop cars. "Look it's the Victors, screams a cop. We land on the roof and jump out and the mini Victors are already there. One speciality Annie added to there bikes are it can transform into a helicopter. We look through the roof and bust in. I land on the counter with one leg leg out and my other close to my chest and my hands are keeping my self up, me Clove and Rue came down like that and the rest of them landed on there feet and are standing behind us. "I here you've been looking for us, says Clove while twirling her knife in the air as we got down from the counter. "I have, says Blight. "Well where here and you don't want them, you want us, says Annie as she sits on the counter. "So why don't you let go of these people and fight like a real man, says Peeta. "Not gonna happen ya see these are witnesses, he says. "You realize the cops are right outside, says Johanna in a duh voice. "Ya I know that Johanna, but with these people they won't have a story to tell because I'm gonna kill them, he says. "How about we kill you first, says Prim while standing on the counter and throwing a knife to his hand making a scratch. "Well Primmy what are you waiting for and by the way I have more hench men every where so your out numbered, he says. We look around and there are people coming out of every corner.

"Let's fight, says Cato. Me Clove and Rue go for Blight while the rest go for his hench men. Blight comes swinging at me but I do a cartwheel so I don't get hit. He then tries to dive under and spin kick Rue but she shoots an arrow at his leg making him groan in pain and fall to the floor. "Bitch, he says. Clove then throws a knife to the side of his head but intended on missing. Then there are 3 hands that go over our waist each. We start kicking and screaming and then we sat down someone duck taped our hands behind our backs. "Well ladies as you see all your little friends are tied up and I've won, how does it feel, Blight says. "What did we do to you Blight, screams Finnick. "Well Finnick you got me locked up and you took away all my popularity. "What are you talking about, says a struggling Peeta. "When I went to that school I was the popular one when you guys came you turned me into an outcast no one liked me because you guys were hotter and awesomer, he says. "And all these people because of you and you will be watching, he says motioning to me. He then walks away and walks to the crowd and throws a knife toward one person which lands in there arm. I then hear someone whisper my name I look up and see Rory and Brandon. "Brandon Rory, I whisper while smiling. "Brother, I whisper to Cato. He looks over at me and I motion him to look up. He looks and looks back down towards me with a smirk on his face. "Brandon Rory now, he whispers up and motions them to come down. They use Rue's grappling hook to slowly come down. They come down and grab a few knifes from Prim's set.

They them drop them selves down and then throw a knife at Blight's back leg and arm. He then drops down and they quickly come around and take the tap off. We all stand up and me and Clove pull the knifes out and he starts to groan in pain. "Rue handcuffs, says Clove. Annie made these handcuffs that only she can unlock. Then Blight's hench men come out and try to attack us but then Clove Cashmere and Prim just throw knifes to there arms so they are all on the floor groaning. We all carry them out and Prim and Cato go over to the women Blight struck a knife at. They took the knife out and they used our special first aid kit and cleaned it up so she was all better. Me and Clove carried Blight out and dropped him on the ground when we got out the bank. The cops then came running in Blight and carried him back into the cop car.

Then news reports came up to us. "You guys just saved over 45 people how do you feel, says one reporter to me. "Well it feels great but we do this all the time but it still feels good to save people, I say. "You guys look like you've been doing this for years, the reporter says. "Well we actually have only been on like 7 missions but we have trained all our lives, says Peeta. "Well to thank you the town gives you 100,0000 dollars, the reporter says. "Thank you but I think we have enough, says Clove. "Now what are your names, says the reporter says. "I'm Katniss. "I'm Peeta. "I'm Clove. "I'm Cato. "I'm Rue. "I'm Rory. "I'm Glimmer. "I'm Marvel the Marvelous. "Gale. "I'm Madge. "I'm Delly. "I'm Finnick. "Johanna. "I'm Gloss this is Cashmere, says Gloss as Cashmere waves to the camera. "I'm Thresh. "I'm Brandon and this is Prim. "And I'm Annie. "OK but we just have one more question, the reporter says. "Yes, says Rue. "What is your group of superheros called. "The Victors, we scream. "Well thank you Victors, I'm Tammy Sanchez and thanks for watching ' The American Heros Channel', says Tammy. "Come on guys let's go, says Rue then grabs her grappling hook and throws it to the roof. We all do the same and it brings us up. We run back to the helicopter and the mini Victors hop back onto there bikes. "Come on guys let's go to the Hob for a meal, says Finnick. "In our mission clothes, says Delly. "Yeah, will get noticed, he says. "K, we all say.

The mini Victors fly back down on there bikes and we all drive or fly to the Hob. When we get there we walk in and they show us to a table. We all sit down and then 5 teenagers come up to us. "Hi I'm Lelani this is Stephany Emily Arianna and Amaya and we saw the news today and we saw you saved over 45 people and we were wondering if we can have your autograph, says Lelani. "Sure, says Cato. They hand us there notebooks and I write in all of them my name and 'believe in yourself'. We hand it back to them and the girl Amaya kisses Peeta's cheek and walks away. I look at Peeta and see he is wiping his face with a napkin. I lean my head on his shoulder and put one hand around his waist and one on his shoulder while everyone laughs and smile. "Where celebrities now, says Glimmer. "Yeah, everyone says. "Hey look it's the Victors, says a reporter out side the store. "Uh guys let's get out of here, screams Finnick. We all jump over the seat and run to the back of the restaurant an run to our vehicles.

We drive or fly back to my house and run back inside. "Being a celebrity is hard, says Finnick. "Yep, says Rue.

* * *

**I finally finished the next chapter will be much longer if I don't get punished. So all the outfits are on my profile and there is a lot so be carefully and they are in order due to the story. So review and PM me about ideas and just so you know this story is nothing like Hunger Games what so ever,**

**-Keyondra(Keyondraswag)-**


	3. Family, Secrets, and Missions

**Hey guys thank you to those who read and this chapter won't be so long like the last one. But thanks for reading and the clothes will be on my profile. Oh and one other thing they will be going on a lot of missions and will be wearing there mission suits without there weapons sometimes so if you do see my account and there 1st outfit is there mission suit that means they just kept it on so HAPPY READING!**

**Family, Secret's, and Missions**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"You guys staying over, says Katniss who has her head in my lap while I'm stroking her head. "Ya, says Finnick while his head is in Delly's lap and she is stroking his head. "OK mini Victors upstairs, Prim take a movie out of my room and if you touch anything else Johanna will have a surprise for you in the morning, says Katniss. "OK OK, says Prim then walks upstairs with the rest of the mini Victors. "Calm down baby, I whisper in her ear which makes her blush. "Your so cute when you blush, I say then kiss her cheek.

"OK I get you guys are all a couple but please stop with all the kissing in front of me, says Annie. "Aw little Annie doesn't have a bae, how about some brother love, Finnick said then sat up and started kissing her like crazy. "FINNICK,yells Annie. Finnick comes back up and lays back in Delly's lap. "Well Annie you know I heard Justin Santiago likes you, says Glimmer while squealing. "Oh my god, really, says Annie. "Ya, now what do we do tomorrow at school, says Cato. "I don't know act like ourselves, says Cashmere.

"Fine, Oh my gosh I have to go get my new glasses, Katniss says. "When did you get glasses, says Peeta. "There reading glasses and I ordered them 3 weeks ago, she says then grabs her phone and purse. "You coming, she says. "Ya let me get Rue, I say. "Wait your going in your mission suits, says Finnick. "Ya we'll get noticed, says Katniss then smirks at him. "We are so washing these tommorrow I then get up and walk into Prim's room to see Prim almost done with Rue's hair. "Rue coming we have to go pick up Catnap's glasses want to come, I say. "Ya let Prim finish my hair though, she says. "K, it looks good, I say. "Thanks, and...I'm...done, says Prim. "K thanks Primmy, says Rue then runs downstairs.

**Katniss's POV**

I was sitting on the couch next to Cato with my head on his shoulder and on the other side of Cato was Clove with her head on his shoulder also with Cato's arm stretched out behind the chair. I then see Rue running downstairs and out the door. I get up and follow Rue outside. "Katniss can I take my motorcycle, yells Rue. "Only for missions Rue, I say. "Fine, she says then runs to Peeta's car. I then see Peeta come out and I reach out my hand so he can grab it. I walk to the car and Peeta opens my door. "You know I can open a door Peeta. "Ya but I can't be a gentleman, he says then pecks my lip. I jump into the car and Peeta drives to opti care **(don't own)**. When we got there I walked in and saw my eye doctor. "Hey are my glasses ready, I say. "Yep here,you,go, the doctor says. "Thanks, I say then walk out the door. "Hey you guys are part of the Victors right, says the female doctor. "Ya, we say. "Can I get an autograph for my daughter she loves you guys your her inspiration, she says. "Thanks, here, Peeta says then gives back her paper. "Thanks, have a nice day, she says as we walk away. "Wait Catnap, put then ,he said with Rue running behind him. "Fine, I said then put them on. The glasses I have to have are these really thick glasses **(I love thick glasses)**. "Aw you look even cuter, he said then kissed my nose.

"Let's go home I'm hungry and I didn't eat breakfast, says Rue. "Fine, I say then pick her.

We drove home and walked in the house. "Hey guys, Peeta said. "Hey, they said. "We got Pizza, yells Finnick when we walked in the room. "Rue the others are upstairs watching that new movie Annie with Jamie Fox in it, says Clove. "Yay, she says then runs upstairs. "I'm going to go bring her her pizza, says Cato then get's up. "RUEEE, yells Cato while running up the stairs.

I then sit down next to Clove and put my legs up on her legs. "Do I look like a foot rest, she says. "Nah but you feel like one, I say. "What do you guys want to watch, says Cashmere. "I don't know, says Johanna. I then hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, says Finnick.

**Finnick's POV**

I walk to the door and open it. I open the door to see... Foxface. "AHHH, I scream. All the Victors came to the door and scream as did Cato who was walking down the stairs. "What do you want, says Johanna who was being held back by Gloss. "I came to apoligize, she says. "To little to late, says Katniss also being held back by Peeta. Foxface then looks over at Peeta and gives him a look. Uh Oh. "Well your not wanted bye bye, I say then almost shut the door but her hands are in the way. "Look when I saw you guys on the news when you guys went on the mission I forgot what I was missing us being friends and I would really like to be a Victor again. "Nah bruh, you got kicked out of the Victors and tried to get leader again, well you better check yourself before you wreak yourself because Katniss and Clove are the girl leaders not you, says Johanna. "OOOH she just cut your buns, screams Thresh. "Fine but for your information I go to your school now so have fun, she says then walks away. "Let's go to sleep, Marvel says. "MINI VICTOR'S LIGHTS OUT, yells Gloss up the stairs.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

We woke up to Prim and Rue doing there trumpet routine and the girls went up to my closet to change. "Katniss how about we wear our mission suits again they were washed, says Clove. "OK, I say. "Yay, says Prim and Rue. "Highlights no highlights, says Glimmer. "No highlights, I say. "K. We get into our mission suits and walk downstairs. We see the boys waiting there in there mission suits and bags along with all the girls. Brandon starts to eye up and down Prim like a creep.

"Eh Brandon whatcha doin, I say. "Oh ya me and Brandon are dating, says Prim. "Excuse me, says Peeta and Cato. "Oh shit, says Brandon then runs out the door with Peeta and Cato chasing after him. "Peeta, I say. "I'm busy, he yells in a cocky way. They end up running to school but stop when they are like 6 feet away. We all catch up to them and Cato and Peeta told him not to hurt Prim or they'll take there swords and stab him in the crotch. We then walk in slow motion around the corner but then see all the papparazzi behind a red rope so we all still have space to walk into the school entrance. "Look it's the Victors, says a reporter. Inside the rope are papparrazi's fans and news reporters. We sign some autographs and walk into school where we sign more.

We got to our lockers and Peeta stood behind me. "Hey, he says then puts his head on my shoulder. "Hi, I say as I put my books in my bag. "You trust me right, he says. "Of course I do, I say. "OK, why do you still wear the best friends bracelet I gave you, he says while playing with it. "Because it reminds me that even though we are dating we are best friends, I say while turning around to face him. "I love you, he said while stepping closer so I was leaning against my stuff in my locker. "I love you to, I say then lean in and give him a passionate kiss. "Guys we got to go to class, says Clove then pulls me off of Peeta. Peeta then picks up my backpack and closes my locker then catches up to us.

We walk into our first class which is English. We see Cinna our principal standing in the front of the room. "Good morning everyone, says Cinna. "Morning Cinna, everyone says. Cinna doesn't want us calling him Mr. Cinna because it makes him feel old. "Well today all your classes are canceled but you will have classes tomorrow it's Monday its not people's best day, I would also like to speak with the Victor, he says. All the Victors get up and we walk out the door and walk to the office with them. "Let me get the others, he says then grabs his office phone. "Rory Hawthorne Primrose Everdeen Rue Johnson and Brandon Knight report to the office Rory Hawthorne Primrose Everdeen Rue Johnson and Brandon Knight report to the office, says Cinna over the loudspeaker.

After 1 minute they all entered his office. I was on Peeta's lap and his arm was around my waist and we sat in one of the chairs in Cinna's office. Finnick was up against the wall with his arm around Delly's waist while she was in front of him. Cato was sitting in the other chair with Clove sitting on the air of the chair and her arms around his neck. "OK now guys I heard what you did over the weekend which I feel is really amazing, but now you guys have fans you guys are like superheros so you guys will be living a tough life now I will help you with it so your lunch we will have a special area for you guys and we already have security around the school, he says. "Wait we don't want special treatment but if it gives us our privacy then OK, says Clove. "Well this may be to over the top, but every Monday Tuesday and Wednesday we would like you guys to sign autographs starting today and I would like to b your manager like get you guys interviews and I can get you to do cool events but these will only be on Wednesday's Sunday's and sometimes Monday, he says. "We still have cheerleading practice and the guys have football practice and games, I say.

"I know which is why I changed it from 2 hours to 1 hour and they change the day on Tuesday during half your study hall and the football team there practice is the same, Cinna says. "Wow, guys we were normal highschoolers on Friday and know were celebrities or superheros, says Clove. "You guys are heros now you guys we are starting the signing today and it's held in the library there will be a line of fans OK so good luck, let's go, he says.

The mini Victors leave first then the rest of us do. As we walk out we still see fans everywhere with we love Peeta signs and Marvelous and some have signs for Brandon and Rory also Rue and Prim but those are from the freshmens. There only a few for the mini Victors but they say stuff like your cute or you rock. We get to the library and run to the tables while high fiveing people. "Alright everyone get into lines we will take 4 at a time, yells Cinna as the room got quiet.

A little girl about like 7 years old came up to Peeta. **(I know what your thinking why is a 7 year old at a high school because they are fans they want autographs and see celebrities)**. "Hi Peeta I'm Lacy, she says. "Well hi Lacy do you want an autograph, he says in a sweet voice. "Ya, she says then hands him her notebook. "There you go, you want a picture to, he ask. "Ya, she says then calls her mom over. Peeta picks her up and puts her on his lap then kisses her cheek for the picture. "Thank you Peeta, she says then kisses his cheek. "Your welcome Lacy, he says as she walks away. "Man I love doing this for the little kids who came, he says to me. "Me to there was this one kid he was so cute he looked like a mini you, I say then kiss his cheek.

We signed a few of autographs when trouble came. We all came face to face with Foxface and of course she made and army. "Hey guys you know Amaya and Lelani, says Foxface. "SECURITY, yells Marvel. "Guys you better watch it because one day there will be a mission were you won't succeed, she says then walks away. We all look at each other and then look at Rue and Clove. "What, they say. Peeta walks over to Cinna and whispers into his ear. Cinna nods and yells "Alright that's all for today if you come back tomorrow you will be able to purchase a T-Shirt signed by the Victors.

**-(Page Break)-**

**No one's POV**

The Victors went back to Katniss's and to the training room. "OK guys now we know Foxface is up to something so 2 people maybe 3 will be going on an undercover mission, says Annie. "And those people are Rue and Clove, says Madge. "MY FIRST UNDERCOVER MISSION, screams Rue. "Now Rue you have to be extra careful and you need to be very careful because you will have to do flips and back bends and be very sneaky and careful, says Annie. "And Clove you are good with flips what you need is to be sneaky and ready, says Madge. "Ya, she says. "OK let's get started, says Katniss then claps her hands together. Rue walked over to the mat with Katniss Peeta Annie Johanna Prim and Delly. While the rest went with Clove to a tunnel we call the vents because most of it has vents.

Rue was doing a back bend but it wasn't straight enough. Annie walked over to her and started to straighting it out. "OK now Rue try and kick your legs over, says Delly. Rue kicks her legs over and lands on her feet with her hands in the air. "OK now do it over again but faster, says Katniss. Rue does it over again and faster. "OK Rue now you are good at being sneaky now try and work on your arrows, says Katniss.

While Rue was doing her arrows Clove was in the vents. So far she has killed 3 guards and figured out the mission. Clove was now at the point where she had to fight the whole person behind the scheme. When Clove finished the vent she came out looking fierce. "OK Clove's results are...100% Clove you are ready for your undercover mission, says Annie.

"Now Clove and Rue we can't just go up there and just say we know what you did you have to get evidence, says Madge. "Here you guys we are starting today so get your mission suits on, says Madge. Rue and Clove got there mission suits on and came back to the group. "OK here are your gear and your camera it looks like a button but its not and your ear peice, says Annie. "Now good luck you know Clove we made you a mission bike to but better OK so when you guys get to her house land quietly on the roof because Focface is always outside near this tree she won't see you because her roof is the size of a office building, says Madge as they walked over to her smartboard. "OK that should be it good luck guys, says Annie and Madge as they hug them.

"Rue I want you to know we believe in you and I want you to be careful OK because I love you, says Peeta. "I love you to Peeta, Rue says.

"Clove and Rue, Foxface has her house crawling with security so you will have to do hand to hand combat, says Madge. "OK, we say. "You only have to stay in there 2 hours and we will be watching, Clove you have 3 watches you know what 2 of them are the 3rd one is a new one that has trancq darts in it, also you have ninja mask so you want breath any air because some of the air in her house is toxic I'm not kidding when her parents bought there house there was a room that had toxic air, so you will be crawling through the vents so careful, says Madge. "OK, says Clove.

Cato then went up to Rue and hugged her real tight. "Rue be careful your new to this so you have to watch out and be back when you have some evidence we will be watching, I love you, says Cato while he crouch down to Rue's level and put his head on her shoulder in a hug. "I love you to Cato, Rue said. "OK come on you to remember 2 hours if something happens we will send either Katniss or Cato, says Annie as Clove an Rue walk to there tubes.

Rue and Clove entered the tubes and looked back at the group one more time. Rue and Clove looked at each other and smiled a fierce smile like there ready to do this. The tube went up into there front yard and Clove and Rue ran to there new bikes. They started it and put there ear piece in. They drove to Foxface's house and landed quietly on the roof.

**Rue's POV**

Me and Clove landed on the roof and jumped off. "Madge Annie where here where to, says Clove into the walkie talkie watch. "Head to the edge of the roof but duck down because she might be outside, we hear Madge say from her watch. We run the the edge then duck down since she is outside. "Those Victors they are going to be sorry for what they did to me, Foxface says as her pounds her fist into her other hand and walks back and forth. "What are you going to do, whatever you do don't hurt Cato he is so cute, says Lelani.

Clove scoffs. "Aw wittle Clovey is jelly, says Cato from the walkie talkie. "Cato if I were there you would get slapped, Clove says into the walkie talkie.

"Focus, says Madge. "Clove I'm sending you blueprints of her house to your watch, says Annie. "OK, Clove says.

"Rue your spy glasses that Finnick got you for Christmas are real it's in your holster. It's like a hologram so I'm sending them to your glasses click the button on the side it will show, says Annie through my walkie talkie watch. "Kk, I say. I take them out then put them out and put them on. I click the button on the side and the blueprints showed. "OK let's head to Foxface's room, says Clove.

We get up and head to the window which is the vent. We crawled through when we saw her room. We got out the vent and started to search her room. "Rue I found something, says Clove. I run to her and I she has a scrapbook that says 'die' on it. We started to search through it and saw pictures of us in it The Victors and description.

"Rue look at this says Clove then points to a picture of all The Victors and it has Katniss's name on it."It says: this is Katniss's picture. I took it out her room. They were never my friends. I just used them to become popular. Now they are more popular because I moved away and they saved people well now there in my way so they will all pay, I say as I read it out loud. "Let's take this, Clove says and puts it in her bag.

"OK next, hey there is a room here and it doesn't have a name let's head there I say. We climb back into the vent and crawl to that room. As we got closer there was a blue and green light shining. "Guys be careful, says Katniss through the ear piece. "We will, says Clove. We get to the room and open the vent and jump in the room. We land on one foot and the other leg is on our knees and our head is down. We lift our heads and on the walls it looks like one of those boards they have at movies that glow on all the edges with the name of the movie in the middle but instead they have our descriptions on them. The board has our picture age name height hobbies and weight. "Clove get the video camera out show the others, I say to Clove. "Stalker status, we hear Marvel say in the background.

There is a table in the middle of the room with one paper but a stack of it. I walk over to the paper and look at it. It's her whole plan to kill us. "Clove take this, I say and hand her the paper. "OK, she says and put it in her bag. "Rue take pictures of this stuff, says Clove then throws me her phone. I take quick pictures of them. We then start to hear someone running. "Let's go, says Clove. We quickly climb to the vent and close it back. We then watch to see who it was. "I swere Clove and Rue were in here and there bikes are on the roof, says Foxface as she walks in. "I saw them to, says Amaya. "Oh they will pay, says Foxface. "Let's go over the plan, says Foxface then walks to the table. "Guys head back to the house, says Annie quietly. "Kk, says Clove.

We crawl back to the roof but when we opened the window there were 2 guys standing there. "Where do you think your going, says the first guy. "Cato get ready, says Madge but in a voice that we can only here. "OK we are just going to go to our bikes and go home, says Clove. "Oh we can't let you do that, says the second guy while trying to throw a punch at me. I do a back flip and land on my feet. "Oh it's on, Madge don't send Cato we got this, I say. The 1st guy then tries to high kick me but I grab his foot and push it back and making it crack possible spraining it. The 2nd guy goes after Clove but she throws a knife to his leg making him fall.

"Carl they have weapons, says the 2nd guy who is on the floor. "No shit sherlock **(I always say that)**,said Carl. "We do too, adds Carl then pulls out a gun. I then pull out my bow and arrow and quickly shoot him on his right hand that gun is in. "Now you don't, I say then pick it up and put it in my bag so I can bring it back to Annie so she can do something with it. I then walk over to the guy and rip the arrow out his hand and run to my bike.

Clove then quickly stabs the 2nd guy in his hand with her blue knife. **(my profile)** Me and Clove jump onto our bikes and fly away back to Katniss house.

We put our bikes away and stand on an x that leads back down to the training room. We end back in our tubes and walk out.

"That was amazing guys and Rue you were great now evidence, says Madge as she hugs both of us. "Well first here's a gun do you think you can turn this into something, I tell Annie as I pull it out my bag. "Ya maybe a real laser, she says then takes the gun. "K, now here is the camera it was from that room we were in with our pictures, Clove says as she gets it out my bag and hands it to Madge. She looks through it then stops. She runs to her smart board and hooks it up. "Guys who..is..this, she says as she finishes hooking it up. It was a picture of a girl that looked like Peeta. "She looks like that girl that kissed Peeta at the Hob, says Delly. "Guys we have to find out who she is she may be our clue, says Annie. "I think I got it, says Madge as she was typing on the huge keyboard. "Her name is Amanda she's 19 and she is not related to any of us thank god but she is related to Foxface we just need to figure out how, says Madge then turns around. "OK for now let's forget about this because our Victor of The Year Ceremony is coming up, says Katniss.

I never got Victor of the year because I was a mini Victor and we weren't aloud to have one until we were 12 which I am now. Last year it was Madge and Marvel. Clove Peeta and Katniss are in charge of it because they started the Victors so they started all the traditions and events and all the stuff we do. "Me Clove and Katniss already have to winners, says Peeta. Every year it's a boy and girl. "The category this year is most improved says Clove. Well I know that I'm not getting it since I didn't improve anything. Katniss then brings out the trophy. "All we have to do is engrave the name, says Peeta. "It will be mine, says Thresh. "Thresh you already won 2, says Katniss. "3's a charm, he says.

**Katniss's POV**

"Ceremony is tomorrow which means paparazzi and fans so bring your sharpies, says Clove. "OK now An we got to get home, says Finnick while standing up and kissing Delly's forehead. "K, see you guys, says Annie as she walked out the door with Finnick.

After a while everyone left except Peeta Clove and Rue.

"You guys want to watch a movie, I say. "Sure let's watch The Giver, says Clove as she runs upstairs. "Clove let's go change, I say as I drag her upstairs. We change and tie our hair in a bun and walk back downstairs. We see Rue and Prim are already there on there computers.

Me and Clove take a seat on the floor but leave a space for Peeta to sit. Peeta then walks in the room. "Aw all my favorite girls in one room, he says then walks over to Clove and I and takes a seat in the middle. "And our favorite guy in the world, only if Cato was here then this would be perfect, Clove says then we both kiss one of his cheeks. "Way to make it seem like Cato died, he says. "And way to ruin the moment, I say. Me and Clove then rested our heads on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms on the chair. Prim and Rue then crawled over to us Prim was laying her whole body along Clove and half of Peeta and Rue had half her whole body on me and the other on Peeta.

We started watching the Giver but stopped half way because we weren't in the mood to watch a movie anymore. "Let's go to sleep guys, says Clove. "K, can we sleep like this, says Rue. "Sure, says Peeta.

The next morning Prim and Rue did there trumpet routine. "Guys come Annie said to wear our mission suits with your hair out if you want no highlights and to wear only 2 of the spy watches and same for the guys except the hair stuff and also bring a sharpie, says Prim as she was already dressed as was Rue. "K, says Peeta. We get up and Peeta grabs Rue and Prim and picks them up into the kitchen to help make breakfast.

Me and Clove run upstairs and quickly change. We walk back downstairs to see all the Victors. "Do we really take that long, says Clove. "Yes, everyone says except me and Clove. "Yeesh, me and Clove say. We go to Cato and Peeta and hug them. "OK guys today is the Victor of the year and I sent the picture of the girl to Cinna he said once we get to school to go to his office, and it took me all last night but I have made the older Victors motorcycle's to, says Annie. "Yes, we all say in and excited way. We ran outside and the motorcycle's had our names on them.

We drove to school then me Rue and Clove were first to turn the corner then Cato Peeta and Prim then the rest got off the motorcycles in the parking spaces and there were paparazzi fans and the red carpet again. To me being a celebrity isn't so fun because we get all this special treatment and I know we got 1 or 3 before but now it's way to much. Peeta can tell that I'm annoyed and he let's go of my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple which of course the paparazzi took a picture of. Apparently we are the new it couple next to Finnick and Delly and Clove and Cato and of course there is Cato Prim Rue and Peeta's special relationship that everyone is dying over.

"Katniss Peeta over here, says a reporter, Cristina Perez. "Hello, I say with a smile then wrap my arm around Peeta waist one in back and one arm in front. "So how does it feel like to be superheros, says Cristina. "It feels great since we are helping people and we are making a change in the world and I have always wanted to make a change in the world since I was little so it feels really good to be able to help out, I say. "Now I have heard that all of you guys have been best friends since you were little but who started the Victors. "Who started the Victors, Katniss, Clove, Rue Prim, and I, says Peeta. "Very good now what about your relationship is it going to be hard, says Christina. "It will be but he loves me and trust me that's all I need to know, I say then hug Peeta tighter and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well there you have it world Peeniss will be continued I'm Cristina Perez and thanks for watching. She hen walked away leaving me and Peeta just standing there. "Where Peeniss, says Peeta. "What happened to combinding our last name, Everlark like people be clever, I say. "We need to get that out, says Peeta. "Will have Annie do that later, I say. We walk over to Clove and Cato who are also doing an interview. "Hey Katniss Peeta, yells Cato. "Hey guys, we say in a happy voice. "Well look what we have here, Everlark I'm Matt Lawer, says Matt. "Hi, says Peeta then shakes his hand. "Peeta I have a question for you, says Matt. "Sure, he says. "How is your and Rue's relationship. "Well me and Rue she is 12 but she is like my daughter and I just can't let anything happen to her she's to innocent, he says. "What about on the missions what is she like he ask. "Oh on missions she is like a rebel she get's all fired up I think it's because she likes helping people and our last mission when that guy was robbing the bank she was really fired up because it was her first mission and she didn't want to see innocent people die. "Well I don't blame you because Prim and Rue are the cutest and I can feel it, it was great seeing you guys my daughter loves you but we are out of time, says Matt. "Well it was great meeting you to we got to leave we have to go meet with our manager Cinna, says Clove. "Cinna is your manager he is a really famous fashion designer, says Matt. "Ya he actually helped Madge our planner and the girl who is good with a dagger make these, says Cato. "Well these are lovely, says Matt. "Thank you, me and Clove say.

**Rory's POV**

Being a celebrity is awesome except all the girls saying I'm so cute I only like Rue she is so adorable. "Well hello Rory Hawthorne and Rue Johnson, says a reporter Cristina Perez. "Hi Christina, I say. "So I hear that you are one of the newest youngest hearthrob in America, she says. "I am well it's and honor but sadly I only like one girl which is Rue, I say then kiss her head. "Well I can tell you to look so cute expectially you Rue I mean I love your hair, says Cristina. "Thank you actually Prim did it and it was really quick, but besides I really do like Rory I mean he is so sweet and charming and very protective of me when Cato and Peeta aren't here. "I really like you to I mean she's amazing I wouldn't want anyone else except her, I say then she pecks my lips. "Aw that's so sweet now Rory did you Cato Thresh and Peeta form like a bromance or special relationship, says Christina. "Well besides them chasing me and threating my life I say we have formed a bromance I mean Thresh is fine with me it's Cato and Peeta that get overprotective, he says as I giggle. "Well thank you guys for this I'll see you soon, says Cristina. "Thanks, we say. Rue then kissed my nose then my cheek. "I love you Rory, she says. "I love you to, I say then I kissed her on her lips. "Come on we have to go see Cinna, she says.

**Clove's POV**

To me being a superhero and a celebrity is pretty cool but I can tell me and Katniss don't really like the attention. "You OK Clovey, says Cato. "Ya, I say then smile up at him as he kisses the top of my head. We walk into Cinna's office and see it's been turned into some type of board room. "Wow Cinna when did you do this, says Annie. "My secrets, take a seat, he says. We all sit down and me and Katniss sit in Peeta's and Cato's laps. Me in Peeta's lap and Katniss in Cato's lap. We do this since we are close friends and we know nothing will happen.

"Now Clove and Rue you guys went on an undercover mission in Foxface's house to figure out her plans, and found picture of this, says Cinna and then points to the 'Smartboard' to see the pictures of the boards we took pictures of. "And then you found this girl Amanda, he says then stops at Amanda. "So far we know that she is related to Foxface and looks like Amaya one of the students in our class, says Katniss.

"What, there is no girl named Amaya at this school, Cinna says with a confused look. "Ya she was at the autograph signing yesterday, I say. "OK now we really need to figure out what's going on, says Madge.

"OK now later Katniss I will be coming to your house later and the next people who will be going on the mission that I think will be safe to go is Peeta, Thresh, Rory and Johanna, says Cinna. "Yes, the 4 say and high five each other. "What about me, says Gloss Gale and Cato. "Your muscles wouldn't fit in the vents, says Delly which made everyone laugh and Cato Gale and Gloss blush. "Well, they say.

"OK guys the ceremony is in 20 minutes let's go, says Madge. "The chairs are set up just decided where the rest of the Victors sit, says Cinna as we walk out. We walked out and Peeta had his arm around my shoulder and I had my arm around his waist and Cato had his arm around Katniss shoulder and Katniss had her's around his waist as well. We were walking to the auditorium when a group of 3 girls came up to us.

"Hey Cato, one girl says. "Hi, Cato says. "Can yo sign this, said the girl as she stuck out half her boob. "Uhhh...sure, he says then pulls out a marker from Katniss's side pocket of her bag. Cato signed just his name and the girls walked away and Cato wraped his arms around Katniss as did Katniss around his waist. "Grosses and weridest thing ever, he says. I walk over to him with Peeta and wrap my other arm around Cato's waist to. "Remember your still my property, I say in a playful way. "Good, he says then kisses my temple.

We finally got to the auditorium and see people already there. Me Peeta, and Katniss walk up to the stage and we also unhooked all our arms. "Good Morning Panem High how yall doin today, I say through the microphone. They all start to cheer and hold up there posters. "Now we are known as the Victors, come on stand up guys, Katniss says. The rest of the Victors stand up from the chairs near the stage and Cato puts Rue on his shoulder and Marvel put Prim on his shoulders and everyone starts to cheer louder.

"Now today is our annual Victors award ceremony that we do every year but at the end we will be handing out one more award to a special fan, says Peeta through his microphone.

"Now our female award to Victor who most improved is... Rue Johnson, I say as the paparrazzi get pictures of Rue coming up to the stage. Rue runs up to the stage and Cato didn't even put her done yet probably breaking her neck. "Rue you have improved you were just a mini Victor and now thanks to you the mini Victors are going on missions and saving the world and you are now on your first undercover mission, I say. "You also have started using your bow and arrow and are like an expert now, says Katniss. "Also you are a mini Victor the first to get a trophy out of the mini Victors and is the 3rd leader of the Victors and you only started 2 weeks ago, says Peeta. "Congratulations Rue, says all the Victors and Rue as tears in her eyes. Peeta kneels down to her level and hugs her then lets her go and wipes her tears away. "Here you go Rue, says Peeta while handing her, her trophy. "Thank you, she says into Peeta's microphone then hugs all of us and comes down from the stage.

"Now our male winner was pretty hard because all these have improved a lot don't you think these cuties did girls, I say and all the girls go nuts. We laugh into the microphone. "But the one who has most improved is, says Katniss letting Peeta do the rest. "Finnick Odair, Peeta says. Finnick then runs up to the stage and grabs the trophy and holds both his hand in the air. Everyone then starts to laugh. "Finnick you have improved because when a certain someone came you were the first to step up you are also a great leader to the mini Victors and you have come a long way, Katniss says then side hugs him. "Thanks you guys, he says into my microphone then walks off the stage with a woooah.

"And the next award is because we wanted to give these next to people a really big chance to be a part of the Victors , says Peeta. "Our next category is biggest help and support, I say. "Now there is 4 people for this award category, says Katniss. "3 are female and 1 is male, the 1st female is ... Annie Cresta, I say. Annie then comes up to the stage with a smile on her face and hugs all of us then last she hugs Katniss and grabs her award. "Annie you have been a big help in this group because you always have a new gadget for the group everyday, Katniss says. "Thank you so much, Annie says into the microphone then walks off of the stage and walks to Finnick to hug him.

"The 2nd female is the smartest one of the group her the winner is...Madge Undersee, said Peeta. Madge did the same as Annie she hugged all of us then last Peeta with her award. "Madge you are like a human computer but when it comes to you and clothes you are the master because you definatley mastered our mission suits, says Peeta then hands her, her award. "Aw thank you Peeta, she says then hugs Peeta again and walks off the stage.

"This next award is very special to us because she became a big part of our group when we were little, I say. "The next award goes to...Delly Cartwright, I say in a sweet and innocent voice. Delly came onto the stage with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth. She came and hugged me. "Thank you Clove, she says in my ear. She then let's go and I hand her her award. "Delly you didn't support you group unless being our friend counts but you did help bring this group so much closer together, I say. "Thank you guys I'm happy to be part of this group. She then walks to Finnick and kisses his cheek.

"Now the male award for help and support goes to...Cato Knight, says Peeta. Every girl in the crowd clapped louder than any of the others. Cato set Rue down in his chair and jogged up the stage. He walked over to me and kissed my on the lips. Then he walked to Katniss and hugged her and spun her in the air. He walked to Peeta and did there man hug. "Cato you are the toughest and strongest out of the group you helped all of us when we were down just like Clove and Delly but you also helped us during one of the most important missions in our lives ,which was taking down Blight, Katniss says. "Thank you Katniss I really appreciate it and I love helping this group you guys are my family, he says. "We love you Cato, says the girls in the crowd. "And I love you to, Cato says into the microphone which makes the girls in the crowd scream. "How do you do it man, says Peeta with a smile. Cato laughs then walks off the stage.

"Now here is another award most funniest, I say. "The winner is...Marvel Adams, says Katniss. Marvel then tried to act cool and almost drop Prim but luckly Cato caught her and he ran up stage but tripped on the last step. I ran to him while laughing and helped him up. I walked him over to Katniss while linking our arms to keep him up. "You OK there Marvel, Katniss says. "Ya I just see birdies, he says. "OK well here is your award and we will give you a cookie later, says Katniss while handing him his award and pushing him slowly off the stage and making the crowd laugh.

"Now here is our final award, our biggest fan, says Peeta while holding the award in his hand. The award has a picture of a phone and a movie ticket. "Our winner is... Jackie Rodriguez, says Peeta. Jackie then screams and runs up the stage and hugs all of us even the other Victors. "Hi Jackie how you feeling, says Peeta as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Pretty excited but I'm trying to not pass out but I make no promises, she says. "Well Jackie we heard online you started a fan page online on Instagram Facebook even Vine, says Katniss. "Ya you guys are kinda like my hero and I want to be like you someday, she says. "Well here you go Jackie and do you go to this school, I say and hand her her award. "Yes, she says. "Well Jackie how about since you want to be like us we can show you where we train to be Victor after school, Peeta says. "OMG I WOULD LOVE TO, she screams when she says OMG and starts to have some kind of smiling panic attack. "OK, Ladies and Gentlemen Jackie Rodriguez, Peeta says then spins her around and then lets her go to clap. I go up to her and hug her and then she starts to cry. The rest of the Victors come up and start to hug her. We all then take a group picture with her while everyone is still clapping. Jackie then walks off the stage and runs back to her friends. "Well thank you guys for coming hope you enjoyed it and now a special performance by us, says Katniss. The guys are on instruments except Peeta and Finnick. Cato is on bass Marvel and Thresh on drums Gale is also on bass Brandon is on piano and Rory is also on drums and all the girls are either singing or dancing.

Rue is first to sing and we all formed a line in back of her.

**Rue:**

**She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time**  
**She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)**  
**(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)**  
**See anybody could be bad to you,**  
**You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

We all then come in a line across and start dancing like crazy.

**All:**

**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**  
**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**  
**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**  
**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

Katniss then comes out of line and comes to the front of the stage.

**Katniss:**

**She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate**  
**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave**

**Johanna Glimmer Cashmere Annie Madge:**

**(oh, yeah)**  
**(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)**

Katniss then steps back into the line and I step out and hold my hand out for my part.

**Clove:**

**See anybody could be good to you,**  
**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

All of us girls then move left or right to leave a big gape in the middle for Finnick and Peeta to come out from the middle.

**Finnick:**

**You know what, girls?**

**Let me show you how to do.**

**It's Myx Moscato**  
**It's frizz in a bottle**  
**It's Nicki full throttle**  
**It's oh, oh**  
**Swimming in the grotto**  
**We winning in the lotto**  
**We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so**  
**Kitten so good**  
**It's dripping on wood**  
**Get a ride in the engine that could**  
**Go, Batman robbin' it**  
**Bang, bang, cockin' it**

**Peeta:**

**Queen Nicki dominant, prominent**  
**It's me, Catnap, and Clovey**  
**If they test me they sorry**  
**Ride us up like a Harley**  
**Then pull off in this Ferrari**  
**If he hanging we banging**  
**Phone ranging, he slanging**  
**It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)**

**All Girls:**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)**  
**B to the A to the N to the G to the hey**

**Rue Clove and Katniss:**

**See anybody could be good to you,**  
**You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

**All:**

**Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)**  
**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)**

**Rue:**

**Yo, I said**  
**Bang, bang**  
**Bang, bang, bang, bang**  
**Bang, bang, bang**  
**Bang, bang, bang, bang**

**Katniss Clove and Rue:**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**  
**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Victors, said Cinna coming out of no where. Maybe being famous isn't all that bad

* * *

**Hey guys thank you for reading this is kinda and early Christmas Present and on my profile there is only Finnick's and Rue's trophy because they don't have pictures of Delly and Madge where I do that outfits but I might now update until next year I'm so sorry but my parents say I need a break so I will start writing on January 1st and will probably be done my the 5th but thank you for reading and this has been another chapter of A Story of Heros.**

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**


	4. The Accident

**The Accident**

**Hey guys thank your for the reviews and hope you had a great New Years and Christmas but this chapter will be shorter there will be drama and missions and Foxface is bitch'in on everyone and I changed so Cato is quarterback and Thresh is middle linebacker but HAPPY READING!**

**Rue's POV  
**

I can't believe it I got a Victor's trophy. I was the first out of the mini Victors. When we got of the stage Cinna went on stage. "OK ladies and gentlemen everyone please return to your classes including The Victor.

Me Rory Brandon and Prim had back to our Math class while the older Victor had to go to gym. "Rue I'm so proud of you, said Rory as he grabs my stuff for all my next classes leading up to lunch and I wrapped both my arms around his waist. "Thank you I never knew I can do it, I say. "Well you did and I love you for that, you always try and get what you want and never give up you always want to help people and be a part of stuff, that's why I love you, he says then kisses my lip.

"I love you to, I say then I hear my watch beeping. I pulled out the screen that goes with my watch out my back pocket. **(my profile) **"Rue Rory we need you down in the gym now Blight's here and is going crazy ,get the gear out it's in a bag in Cinna's office he made a secret room there for our weapons and be careful not to get caught by any of his thugs there everywhere, says Annie as her face comes up on the screen. "Is Prim and Brandon down there, I say. "Ya come quick he has his thugs again and half of them are girls, Annie says then leaves the screen. "Come on, Rory says then drops both our stuff and we run to Cinna's office.

We bust through Cinna's door and see he is already in the secret room getting the spy gear. "Cinna Blight is here he is in the gym, Rory says. "I know it's on the news that he escaped from jail ,here is the bag be careful not to get caught I'll call the cops in 5. "K, me and Rory yell as we run out the door. We ran to the back of the school when we ran into one of Blights army luckly it was a girl. I quickly grabbed my bow and arrow and shot her in her leg making her fall.

We run all the way to the back gym door we see Blight fighting off Peeta and Cato and the rest are fighting his army. We climb to the vent that is outside and we crawled to the vent window for the gym it was right on top of Blight so he couldn't see us. Cato and Peeta pushed Blight down face first so we had a chance to throw the Victors weapons down and the spy gear. Everyone else that was in the gym were pushed up against the wall by Blight's army. Me and Rory then jumped down from the vent and landed on 2 of the girl army that Clove and Katniss were fighting. "Nice timing, says Katniss out of breath. "What does Blight want, Rory says. "He didn't say he has always hated us since what happened with Foxface that got him locked up in the first place, says Clove. All of Blight's army was on the floor and Brandon just finished hitting his nunchucks into the guy army's temple. The Victors all crowded around Blight who was being almost chocked by Cato. "Blight what did we do to you, I say. "You took away the only person I loved, he says while trying to breath. "Foxface, Cashmere says. "Yes, he says. "Then why did you always bully her, Gale said. Because I wanted to forget about her I didn't want to love anyone but I loved her to much, Blight says. "Then why are you after us, says Clove. "Because you got me locked up you could of kept your big mouth shut, he says trying get out to attack Clove but Cato was holding him back. The police then came busting in. "Aah Blight you never learn, says the cop and carry him away along with his army. Everyone in the corner came out and started made an announcement saying for us to head to his office and all classes are canceled but everyone has to have one after school class to make up for Monday and today.

All us Victors ran to the back door and ran as fast as we can to Cinna's office. When we got there we ran to the secret room. We ran in to see Cinna in the board room on the smart board. "Guys take a seat, Cinna says. Before we sat down Rory threw the bag of our weapons into the secret room and I smacked his arm. "What, he says while shrugging his shoulders. "Your going to break the stuff in there and Annie will be pissed. "I don't give a damn, he says and walks away from me. I was shocked but had enough courage to give him an excuse me look. I then walk over and sit next to Clove who is sitting in Peeta's lap and Katniss sitting in Cato's lap like they did the last time we were in here. "OK now there were some photos that were takin during the fight, here's a photo of when Peeta punch him in his stomach, look at his arm, Cinna says then points to his arm and it was a tattoo of a lightning bolt. "Now here is a picture of the girl from the room in her house same tattoo but she has it on her neck. "Foxface had the same thing but her's was on her wrist, says Marvel. "So you guys are saying they have an alliance, says Clove. "Exactly what I'm saying and she is thinking of adding Amaya and Lelani they will keep adding more until you guys are gone so you need to train as hard as you can I have already talked to your parents about it and we will be having a meeting about it later, says Cinna. "OK wait so that means Foxface and all of them broke Blight out to come and attack us, why would Foxface do that, I say. "Because she faked this whole thing remember I bet Blight was in on it to, says Johanna as she bangs her ax into the floor and starts to make a hole near which she is sitting on near the door. "OK you guys missions will be popping up but Peeta Thresh Johanna and Rory you will still be going on that undercover mission today but since they are all working together you will have to be extra careful, says Cinna and the 4 nod. "But I'm still not sure Rory should go, he says. "Cinna I'm ready I can do it I'm a big boy OK, Rory says while standing up making his chair fall. "Rory what has gotten into you, I say. "NOTHING,he screams then walks out the room. "What, RORY, I say then run out the room to catch up with him.

**Katniss's POV**

What has gotten into Rory he used to be so sweet. Will just have to hope. After Rue ran out I put my head against Cato's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head as did Peeta with Clove. Me and Cato became so much closer when we were in Kindergarten where Peeta Clove and I met him. But we only see each other as best friends but like I told you we call our selves brother and sister because Prim and Brandon are dating and will soon to be married, "Gale shouldn't you go after your brother, I say. "Rue's got this she can snap him out of anything, he says with a smile. "OK, I think something is wrong with Rory and not from his body someone did something to him, says Johanna while getting up. "I'll look into it, says Annie and Madge then pull there ITech out. An ITech is something that Annie made for Madge and her **(on my profile)**. "OK, says a out of breath Rue who just ran through the door. "I caught up to him, but when I tried to talk to him he shoved me up against the lockers, which my head hurts from, called me a bitch and I ran back here she says while walking over to Peeta and puts her arms lazily around his neck and shoulders. "Something is wrong with Rory, I think Foxface did it, Rue adds then the bell rings. "OK guys before you go Rory can't go on the mission but when I go to your house Annie take a body scan of him and Peeta Johanna Thresh and Marvel will be going on the mission instead, says Cinna as we all were about to walk out the door. "OK, we all say then start to walk to Study Hall but we just go to our spot outside the school near this tree. Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my shoulder and I hug his waist.

"Guys I'm scared for Rory, Blight did something to him, says Rue. "Don't worry Rue I'm going to fix it, come on Annie we need to go science lab and test some stuff Rue Cashmere Clove Katniss and Finnick you guys have to come to I need your brains, says Madge then grabs Annie and run off to the Science lab. I peck Peeta on the lips and cheek and say "I'll see you later, love you. "Love you to be careful, he says then lets me go.

When I was running through the halls I bumped into someone and we both fell on the floor. "Watch where your going, says the person. I look up to see Foxface. "Yoouuu, she says. "Right back at you, I say. "Let's get something, I know Rue and Clove were in my house yesterday, she says. "No they weren't they were probably one of your security, I say. "Fine but stay out of my because I will be queen of this school again when you guys are gone and I will get Finnick back, she says. "How are you going to do that if you want to kill him, I say. "I have my ways, she says. "And I'm always watching she says then walks away. "Wait, what did you do to Rory, I say. "Oh nothing, she says then turns back around and walks away. I turn and run to the science lab. "Did you guys figure it out, I say when I run in. "No and Rue and Clove went out to find Rory, says Madge. "No they can't I just ran into Foxface and she did do something and she said she will rule the school again once were gone, she is hunting us down and is trying to separate us, I say. "OK, Rue Clove do you copy, says Finnick into his walkie talkie watch. "FINNICK, Rue and Clove say through the walkie talkie. "Where are you guys, he says. "We are in the basement. "Why would you go down to basement when Foxface is still in the school that's just plain stupid, he says. "Well I'm sorry Madge said to go find Rory and look around the entire school, says Clove. "Well not the basement, says Madge into her watch while she pours some kind of chemical into the test tube. "Fine where coming- AHH. "Rue Clove, screams Finnick. "There not there, Katniss come on, says Finnick.

Me and Finnick ran all the way but not before stopping by Madge's locker real quick to get our weapons. Some are in Madge's locker but the real real ones are in Cinna's office we have to carry the bag from school back to my ran to the basement and we turned on our head lights. We saw a trail of blood going down the stairs. We walked quietly down the stairs and when we reached the bottom we saw blood on some guys arm and leg we saw the face and the face was..Rory. "Clove Rue, shouts Finnick. "FINNICK, says Clove's voice from a far. "HELP, says Rue. I got my bow ready. "Where are you guys, shouts Finnick. "In the back, shouts Clove. We walk slowly to the back and we saw a door. I slowly opened it and saw Rue and Clove in a corner with blood on either there arm or leg. "Guys what happened, I say. "Rory came and attacked us but then I knocked him, says Clove. "Something is wrong with Rory, says Clove. "And we need to figure it out, Finnick says.

We walk back to the front and grab Rory's body. We walk back to the lab. "Guys we have to leave now, while he is still knocked out, I say. "OK text Johanna to tell Cinna were leaving, says Annie, "Wait, Finnick drink this, says Madge. "What..okay, he says then gulps the whole thing down. He then starts twitching. "Finnick, says Annie. Finnick then tries to punch Clove but she grabs his fist and kicks him in the stomach and flips him making him almost touch the ground but she lifts him back up and throws him against the wall. "Clove make him drink this, says Madge as she passes the test tube to her. Clove walks over to him and shoves the test tube in his mouth but making sure he doesn't swallow it. Finnick then starts to twitch again. "Finnick you OK, I say. "Ya and what just happened to me and ow Clove, he says while rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Whatever this is Blight used some machine and gave it to the person who attacked Rory when he was here stabbed him with it and Rory still knows what's going on but since Rory is young he can't control it and it's still developing but since Finnick is younger once he drank it he started to become aggressive, says Madge as we walk back to the table. "I think it developed because Rory just attacked me and Rue downstairs, says Clove. "Here put this on your cuts in a few minutes it will heal, something I made, says Annie. "Thanks, says Clove. "If he attacked you guys then we have to get him home quick, says Madge. "Finnick put him on your shoulder, Katniss call Peeta and tell him for the others to get our thing, says Cashmere. "K, me and Finnick say as Finnick grabs Rory.

(_Katniss_ _Peeta_)

_Peeta can you and the rest of the guys get mine Madge Rue Clove Annie's and Finnick's stuff out our lockers were heading to my house with Rory_

_Sure, and this is totally off topic but the guys were talking about it last night but all of us are taking you girls on a midnight picnic on the beach_

_Aw that's so cute OK but does it have to be midnight can we do it tomorrow at dawn_

_Sure_

_OK love you ttyl xoxo_

_Love you to xxxx_

We drove our motorcycle home and Finnick had to be extra careful because he had Rory laying horizontally on his lap.

When we got home all our parents were there but in the backyard. Finnick went through the front and the rest of us went through the back. "There's our superheros, says my dad. "Hi dad, I say then hug him. "What are you guys doing home, says Peeta's mom. "We had to leave because of says Rue but get's stopped by Clove putting her hand over her mouth. "Superhero stuff, says Clove. "OK be careful Cinna is also coming over later better not be bad, says my mom.

"K, come on guys, says Madge then we jog to the door and downstairs where Finnick should already be in. When we got downstairs Finnick was putting Rory in the body scanner. "OK you make us take your stuff right when we were about to walk out the door to freedom of the school and you pull us right back in, says Johanna as the rest of the Victors come in. "Yes, we say. "OK the loading is done, now this is Rory's body and right where his arm is, is where one of Blight's people stabbed the thing in, says Magde. "Wait stabbed what into who, says Marvel. "OK, one of Blight's army attacked Rory in the gym and some how stabbed some type of chemical into him and I was able to make it and made Finnick drink it I made something else that will reverse it, when Finnick drank it he he didn't like start being a jerk and rude first he started to be physical by starting a fight with Clove but failed hilariously and miserably, says Madge while starting to laugh. "Hey you really had to tell them that, says Finnick while crossing his arms. "What you got beat by a girl, says Clove. Finnick then stuck his tongue at Clove and Delly walked over to him and kissed his cheek which made him smile and blush. "Anyways since Rory is young he started acting like a jerk first, but when I sent Clove and Rue to search for Rory he attacked them but Clove was able to knock him out, so I just need to give him this but I think that I'm going to need to make more so it will be a while Cato and Gloss move Rory into the quarantine box, says Madge. "K, they get up and move Rory quickly. "OK now I'll make it in a few but Cinna is coming over later and he said he got us an interview with Star records, says Madge. "OMG, says Clove Rue and I.

Me Clove and Rue have been dreaming of recording with star records it was our dream. "I'm not singing nothing, says Gloss. "That's why the guys except Finnick Marvel and Cato are getting interviewed for dancing, and the girls who are getting interviewed for dancing are Johanna Cashemere and Glimmer are getting and the rest of us are getting interviewed for singing, says Annie. "OMG, we all say. "Also me and the guys are taking you girls out on a date and Annie Justin is coming along to, says Peeta. "Yep tomorrow at 6:00 am, says Cato. "Why so early, says Madge. "So we can watch the sun rise, and it will be on the beach so something casual that you would also wear to school, says Marvel. "OK, and also guys homecoming is coming up, now so far Katniss Rue Clove and Prim are in the lead for homecoming but mostly Rue and after Prim is Delly then Cashmere then me then Glimmer then Madge and Johanna and last sadly Foxface, says Annie as she reads her ITech. "Cool I'm in the lead, says Rue. "Ya OK, I'm gonna beat you, says Clove in a playful way. "OK we get it but we are going dress shopping now, says Madge as she grabs us.

We run to Peeta's car and drive to the mall. Peeta always lets me take his car as long as I don't crash it. I took as 3 hours to find a dress before we can head back home. When we got there everyone was in the family room even the parents.

"Hey guys you get dresses, says my mom. "Yes and they are amazing, says Delly as she walks over and sits on Finnick lap then kisses his cheek. I walk over to Peeta and sit in on the floor with Peeta in between his legs and he wraps his arms around my waist and puts his chin on my shoulder.

We all then here the doorbell ring and Rue and Prim run to the door. "Hi Cinna, they say the side hug him. "Hey guys, hey everyone, he says then walks into the family room. "Hello parents I'm Cinna the Victors manager/principal, says Cinna then shakes all the dads hands. "Hello, says my dad with a smile. "OK now I think the kids should have a half a day of school for 3 days a week because they have missions to do and clues to figure out and they won't have time to do any of it, says Cinna. "I am fine with it because they are all straight A students well except Marvel, says my mom. "Hey I'm a straight D and C student I work hard on that, says Marvel. "Marvie you have to get your grades up or else we will pull you out of football, says Marvel's dad. "What no he's are comerback we need him, says Cato. "I'm sorry Cato, says Marvel's dad. "Dude GET YA GRADES UP, says Gale in a some what ghetto way. "Fine. "We also have a big game in a few hours, says Peeta. "Oh shit we have to hurry up then because we got to cheer, says Clove.

"OK and also parents I got the kids interviews with Star records some have and interview for dancing and some have an interview for singing, the interview is at 6:00 today and you don't have to dress up all fancy just like a dancer look so girls you can wear pants and a T-Shirt a playsuit but wear a varsity jacket, says Cinna. "All the guys dancer looks so jeans grey black or white tank top and you could wear a beanie. "K, we all say. "And also Mr. Everdeen these kids come over here a lot and they have weapons everywhere but someone is trying to kill them so I suggest it would be best to have a silent alarm or security. "OK and who is trying to kill them because these are my babies and they can't die, says my mom motioning to all of us. "Foxface Gonzalez, says Cinna. "Foxface, eh I never liked her she always ate up all our food and trash the house, says dad. "Well she is after them and she has an alliance, says Cinna. "She also put something into Rory that is making him think were a threat but I already made something that can reverse it he already tried to attack Clove and Rue I need to give this to him right now he is downstairs, says Madge as she crawls out of Gale's lap.

Everyone runs downstairs and we see Rory is awake and still in the quarantine box and is banging on it. His knuckles are black red and purple he has blood on the side of his face still his shirt is a little bit and his hair is messy. Rue runs over to the box and since Rory's head is faced down with his hands on the glass while huffing and puffing Rue puts her hands on the glass to match with his and puts her head down and starts to cry. I walk over to her and she whispers "Rory. "Clove you defeated both Finnick and Rory when they were like this do you think you can do it again, says Madge. Clove looks over at the box and nods. "Give me it, she says then grabs it out her hand and runs to the box before grabbing one knife.

**Clove's POV**

I walked into the box with one knife and I opened the door. Rory quickly looks at me and runs to me. He grabs me up against the wall and punches me in the stomach. "Not so tough now are you Clovey wait until Foxface see's this. I punch Rory in his stomach making him bend over in pain. "Rory this isn't you, snap out of it, you have a family that loves you and friends me and you have Rue your girlfriend who you love and I know that, I say as I pin him to the ground. He grunts then lifts me up and drops me on the ground and I black out.

**Peeta's POV**

"CLOVE, me Cato Rue and Katniss shout. "OK Peeta go in Cato your next remember get the antidote from Clove's pocket, says Madge. "OK, I say. "Be careful Peeta, they say. I grab 2 of Clove's knifes and walk into the box. I don't see Rory yet I only see Clove's body on the floor and she has a scratch on her eyebrow and forehead any further up she could be dead. "Peeta behind you, I hear Cato scream from the outside of the box. I turn around and see Rory running towards me with his fist out. I move over so Rory misses me. I grab Rory and punch him in his leg so he falls in pain. I quickly grab the antidote from Clove and pour all of it in Rory's mouth.

When I finish pouring it and Rory goes unconscious but then he wakes back up. "Peeta, says Rory. "Ya, I say. "How did that guy get that thing in me, he says then sits up. "Clove, he says then crawls over to her. "How can I do this to her, he says. "Guys come on out, shouts Madge from the outside. I pick up Clove's body and we walk out. "RORY, is the first thing Rue says when we walk out. "Rue, he says then runs to her and lifts her up in a hug. "Peeta bring her over here, says Prim. I jog over to the Annie and rest her on the table. "She's going to be OK she's just unconscious, says Prim. "OK, I say then kiss her forehead. Me and Clove have a really really strong relationship it's like brother and sister and I love her very much. Cato then walks over to her and grabs her hand kisses her hand forehead cheek and temple.

Clove then starts to move and she sits up. "Clove you OK, says Cato. "Ya, she says then hugs him. "What about Rory, she says. "Hi Clove, says Rory as he walks up to her. "Hi, she says as she gets down from the table. "I'm sorry I threw you I couldn't control it, he says. "Rory it's OK it's not your fault, says Clove the hugs him. "Thanks, he says then let's go. "Clovey, I say then hug her. "Peeta, she says into my chest. "Thank god your OK, I say then kiss her head. She let's go and walks to Cato.

**No One's POV**

"OK now that Rory and Clove are OK we have to go get changed for our interviews and choose a song to perform for Haymitch, says Glimmer. "OK let's go, says Cinna.

The girls and I walk to my room and the guys go into Peeta's room. Madge does our clothes Glimmer does our makeup and Prim does our hair. It took us 1 hour and a half and when we got downstairs the guys were playing video games on the XBox. "Finally, says Finnick. "We finished 5 rounds of mortal kombat, says Marvel. "Yeesh, says Johanna. "But it was worth the wait you guys look hot, says Cato while eyeing Clove up and down. "Thank you Cato, all the girls say. "Cool I'm a chick magnet. "What's up with the thick glasses, says Thresh. "These are my real glasses and the rest of them are just for there outfit, says Katniss. "OH, says Thresh. "Guys remember to bring your duffel bags you have practice after, says Cinna. "K, we say "OK come on guys we have to go now, says Cinna. We decided to take our motorcycles and Cinna was going to take his car.

When we got there it was a huge building. They opened the door and the secretary said to go to the dance studio. The dance studio was on the top floor and had a huge window view with windows every where. "Welcome Victors, says Haymitch as he comes out of a room with Andie West. We all either say hey or hi or hello. "This is the lovely Andie West she played in Step Up All In she will be your choreographer, says Haymitch. "Hey guys I'm a big fan of you guys you guys are amazing, says Andi. "We love you to your an amazing dancer, says Clove. "Thank you, says Andie. "Now are some of you just a singer or just a dancer or are you both, says Haymitch. "Both, Katniss says. "OK now let me see what you got, says Haymitch. The Victors put there stuff down and Peeta puts his phone on an IPhone dock that they had.

**(The dance is the Revolution routine from Step Up All In but only the one where they were all dancing except the last part instead they all just turned and stopped)**

"OMG that was amazing you guys are definately signed but I just need to hear a few people sing, says Haymitch. "You guys got that dance better than the one from the movie, says Andie. "Thanks, says Katniss. "Clove Katniss and Rue Cinna told me you guys had a song and dance for us, says Haymitch. "Ya, they say. "OK the rest take a 5, says Haymitch. "K, the rest say then go sit by our bags. **( the dance for Clove Katniss and Rue's song is on youtube it's called Can I by Love Dollhouse)**

**Katniss's POV**

Me Clove and Rue walk to the middle of the studio and start to dance.

_Katniss:_

_Come on baby, lemme whisper this in your ear_

_What I'm feeling, I don't want the whole world to hear._

_Know that I can love, baby I'll show you how and you can see right now_

_Ooh the way you're dancing making me weak_

_I'm tingling all over when you all over me_

_I can already imagine what you could do_

_I know you got them moves_

_All:_

_Don't get me wrong, I'm really ladylike (true)_

_But when I see a cutie that I like (true)_

_Something comes over me, I can't deny (true)_

_And baby boy you are the prototype_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_Can I get a piece of tha_

_(yeah I wanna know)_

_Can I get a little mor_

_(said I wanna know)_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(ooooh)_

_Clove:_

_All the guys around me, but they ain't got your feel_

_So tell me what you're thinking baby, lets keep it real_

_I don't mean to rush you, but you're stuck on my mind and it ain't no lie_

_You ain't gotta hold it back, I know what you want_

_You should just acknowledge that I'm turning you on_

_Baby I promise loving me ain't no crime, because it feel so right_

_All:_

_Don't get me wrong, I'm really ladylike (true)_

_But when I see a cutie that I like (true)_

_Something comes over me, I can't deny (true)_

_And baby boy you are the prototype_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_Can I get a piece of tha_

_(yeah I wanna know)_

_Can I get a little mor_

_(said I wanna know)_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(oooh baby baby)_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(ooooh)_

_Rue:_

_I'm so curious about ya_

_Every since I came around ya_

_I been wanting your love_

_(your love, your love, your loooooove)_

_Can't you see I'm into you boy_

_Can I get a sample of ya, a sample of your love_

_(your love, your love, your loooooove)_

_All:_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_Can I get a piece of tha E_

_Can I get a little mor_

_(can I get a little baby)_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_(I wanna know, ooooh)_

_[x2]_

_Can I get a piece of tha_

_(yeah I wanna know)_

_Can I get a little mor_

_(I gotta know, said I wanna know)_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(can I)_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(ooooh)_

_Can I get a piece of tha_

_Can I get a little mor_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(ooooh)_

"That was amazing outstanding all you guys are signed, says Haymitch. We all then start jumping around and cheering. "OK we will start working next week says Haymitch. "OK, we say. "Now, one more thing, I want a picture with all of you, says Andie. We all laugh but grab our phones out. Andie first took a picture with Cato and he kissed her cheek. Clove was fine with it since she knows Cato will never leave him.

Andie then took a picture with Peeta and she was hugging his side and he had her arms around her shoulder. She then got a picture with Gale and she was on his back. She got pictures with the rest of the Victors and they were all really good. "OK Victors come on we got to go you guys have cheerleading and football game, says Cinna from the door. "K, we say. "Bye Andie, says Clove Rue and Prim. "Bye guys, says Andie.

We ran to our bikes but put our duffle bags into Cinna's car and drive to school. When we got there there were already papparrazzi and fans there waiting for tickets. When we were walking into the school there were fans cheering but we didn't have time to sign autograph. We were about to go into the locker room but I ran to Peeta and kissed him for a good 10 seconds. "Good luck out there, I tell him. "You to Catnap can't wait to see you in your uniform, he says. "Shut up, I say while giggling. "Come on Katniss, says Delly. "K, good luck brother, I yell into the corner of the boys locker room. "Good luck sister, Cato yells back. I run into the locker room and quickly change and do my hair then me and the girls run onto the field to warm up the crowd. For the cheerleaders it was only the girl Victors. It used to be Foxface but she didn't come to any practices so we had to kick her out she was mad at us but she got over it. We did a few cheers and the guys came out. "HERE THEY COME DOWN THE FIELD PULL TOGETHER HOLD THAT LINE HERE THEY COME BUT WE WON'T QUIT TIME TO SACK THE QUARTER BACK, the girls scream while we start to form a pyramid with Rue on top.

It was now halftime while the guys take a break and the score board was 29 for home and 19 for away. "POPCORN, BLANKETS, HOT COCOA PUMA'S TEAM GO GO GO DEFENSE MEANS WE HOLD THE LINE OFFENSE MEANS IT'S TIME TO SHINE OUR BOYS ARE FAST NEVER SLOW PUMA'S TEAM GO GO GO WHEN OUR FANS SCREAM AND SHOUT YOU KNOW IT'S TIME TO LOSE ALL DOUBT WHEN OUR QB MAKES HIS THROW PUMA'S TEAM GO GO GO GOOOO PUMA'S, the girls cheer as we make another pyramid with Rue on top but she does a back flip and does a split when she comes down.

The guys back onto the field and start the game again. "CATO CATO HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN, we say as we cheer for Cato and we throw Rue in the air and she does a back flip back down to the ground. Cato was running to the end zone trying to get a touchdown when one of the players from the other team hurdled at him making Cato fall and he twisted his ankle in a way that should not be twisted and his arm bent backwards. "CATO, the girls scream. "AAHH, screams Cato in pain. All of us cheerleaders ran over to Cato. "Cato what hurts, Peeta said when we ran over there. "MY EVERYTHING, he says in pain and rolling around on the floor. "OK we need to get you to the hospital but stop moving it will make it worse, says Peeta. "Where's Clove and Katniss, says Cato. "Right here Cato, says Clove. "There on there way, says Prim. "Let me see Cato, says Prim. After a few minute of checking his arm and foot she said "OK you sprained your left leg and broke your right arm. "Which arm do you write with Cato, I ask. "The one that's in pain, he says in pain. "Ladies and Gentlemen this game is now over due to a injury we will carry on next Saturday at 4 pm, says the announcer.

The ambulance comes after 5 minutes and carry Cato away they said 4 people can come instead of 1. "I want Clove Katniss Rue and Prim to come, says Cato."OK, the 4 of us say. "Make sure he's OK, says Peeta before I leave. "OK, I tell him then kiss him. We hop into the truck and close the door. "Your gonna be OK Brother, I tell him. "It hurts to much, he tells me. "I know, I tell him. "Wait if I can't play football anymore or dance, he says. "Cato it will probably only be for a couple of weeks, Rue says. "What am I suppose to tell Haymitch and Andie next week. "I don't know Cato they will probably understand, Rue says. "Sweetie I'm going to give you something to numb the pain and you may fall asleep OK, says the nurse. "OK, Cato says. She gives him the shot but Cato isn't sleepy yet. "Can you guys sing me something, says Cato as he starts to get sleepy. "Sure, says Clove as she grabs his hand and kisses his cheek. **(the song is called bottle you up by Zendaya)**

_All:_

_If loving you were a crime,_

_I'd to the hardest time_

_You are perfection, nail it every time_

_You know it kills me_

_I can't always be right here_

_'Cause right now you love me_

_Then you disappear_

_Wish I could always have you here with me_

_Wish I could hold ya, never let you leave_

_Wish I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up_

_If you wanna hear your voice inside of me_

_I'll drink it up and you're alive in me_

_Then I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up, bottle you up_

_Right now you're mine_

_But we're running out of time_

_It's part of the rush, it's taking me high_

_You know it kills me_

_We can't always be right here_

_'Cause right now you love me_

_Then you disappear_

_Wish I could always have you here with me_

_Wish I could hold ya, never let you leave_

_Wish I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up_

_If you wanna hear your voice inside of me,_

_I'll drink it up and you're alive in me_

_Then I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up [x10]_

_Wish I could always have you here with me (here with me)_

_Wish I could hold ya, never let you leave_

_Wish I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up_

_If you wanna hear your voice inside of me,_

_I'll drink it up and you're alive in me_

_When I can put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up [x7]_

_Then I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up_

_Bottle you up._

When we finished the song we were at the hospital and Cato was asleep. "You guys have a beautiful voice, says the nurse. "Thank you, Rue says. "OK you girls can wait in the waiting room, says another nurse. "OK, we say then kiss Cato on his cheek. We walk out the ambulance and see the rest of the group come off there motorcycle. The 4 of us run to them and I hug Peeta. "How is he, says Marvel. "They went to go get him X-rays then they have to give him crutch's for his foot and a cast for his arm, but he is scared, I say as I let go of Peeta but he stands behind me with his arms around my waist. "Scared of what, says Finnick. "He thinks he won't be able to dance or play football anymore, says Prim. "Come on let's go talk to him, says Glimmer. We run into the hospital and me and Clove go check to see if we can see him. "Hi can we go and see Cato Knight, I say. "Yes it's down the to to right room 23, says the secretary.

"Come on guys, I say to them. We walk down the hallway and reach Cato's room. We walk into his room and see he is laying on his bed on his phone. "Hey brother, I say. "Hi, he says. "The group is here are you OK, I say in a sweet voice then me and Clove sit next him on both sides of his bed. "No, he says in a mad voice. "Come on where's the Cato we know not this grumpy Cato, where's the Cato that I love, says Clove. "That Cato's gone for another 3 months, he says. "3 months, Peeta ask. "That's how long I have to keep these stupid things on, they said it was that bad, and that means 3 months of no missions motorcycle dancing or football ,he says. "I'm sorry Cato, says Marvel. "You don't have to be sorry Marvie, you didn't do anything. "I know 6 people that will make you feel better, I say. "Who, he ask. Cato and Brandon have a little sister named Victoria she is so cute she always makes Cato laugh and she is only 3 and she knows how to walk and talk but only a little bit because she has autism. Brandon and Cato also got a baby brother his name is Ryder and he is 5 and is so adorable the girls die over him Cato loves him to death but he has a condition were he stutters when he speaks and has autism to. Me and Clove smile at each other then first bring in the mini Victors.

"Gift number one, I say as the mini Victors come in. "Cato, Prim and Rue say then hug him. "Hey girls, he says while smiling. "Are you OK, ask Prim. "Not really but your pom poms are really itching my arm and I can't scratch it, he says with a smirk. "Oh sorry, here Marvie play with that, says Prim then hands it to Marvel and he starts to hop around the room and waving them making all of us laugh. "Cato what's up my brother, says Brandon. "Nothin much just broke my arm and leg, he says with a smile. "Right, says Brandon. "Rory you still feeling good, ask Cato. "Ya how bout you, says Rory. "Eh but blow up on Rue like that your dead or body slam Clove you are so dead, he says while laughing. "K keep that in mind, he says.

"OK now gift number 2, Clove says then we walk out the door but making sure it get's closed behind us and crouch. Victoria runs into my arms and Ryder runs into Clove's arm. "Can I get a kiss, Clove says in a baby voice. Ryder kisses Clove's cheek. "Aw thank you, Clove says. "You guys want to see your big brother, I ask them. "Ya, they say in a cute voice. "OMG there so adorable, says Clove. "Mrs and Mr Knight you guys can come to, Clove tells them as we get up and lift up Victoria and Ryder. "Man your heavy lay off the candy for a while buddy, says Clove then tickles him making him laugh.

We opened the door and everyone turns to us. Cato gasp and we walk over to him. "Hi Catyo, says Victoria. "Hi Tori, says Cato. We put them into Cato's lap and they hug him. "Wh-why-y are you h-he-re C-cato, says Ryder while playing with Cato's hands. "I broke my arm and leg, he says. "So you can't play with us anymore, says Victoria. "I can just not outside, he says. "It's OK, Victoria says. "Here you can hang with us until I get my cast and crutches off, he says. "Ya, they scream. "A-at le-least I-I g-g-ot out of sc-sc-school ea-early, says Ryder. Ryder goes to a private school where they start school at 12 and end at 7.

"Hey I can't say hi to my baby siblings, says Brandon. "Brandon, Victoria says. "Hey little nuts, says Brandon then hugs them.

"What I don't get a hug either, says Peeta. "PEETA, they both scream then hug him quickly. "When are you coming over again, says Victoria. "I don't know Tori we have to go to your house to get Peeta's stuff into Catnap's house. he says. asked if Cato can stay at my house since they have to clean it out. "Ya, they say.

"Wh-wh-where's G-g-ale, says Ryder. "Hey buddy, says Gale as he walks over to Ryder. "Want to do airplane, says Gale. "Ye-yeah, says Ryder. Gale lifts him up and Ryder spreads his arms and Gale spins around and Ryder starts to laugh. "Prepare for landing, says Gale the drops him back in the chair.

"Where is Finniey Glossy Marvie Threshy and Ruey, says Victoria. "Hey kido, says Finnick the lifts her bridal style. "Hi Finniey, she says. "Give me kissey, says Finnick the Victoria kisses her cheek. "I need Cato guardians to sign some realise papers, says a nurse who come in. "OK, says Cato's dad.

After 10 minutes Cato got realised from the hospital and his parents dropped him off at my house along with Victoria and Ryder and me Rue Prim and Clove went to the school got our motorcycles and drove home. Finnick had to go pick up Cato's bike from the school and while he was out he got presents for Rue Prim Victoria and Ryder but he was going to put From Cato on them and he was going to pick up 5 XL pizza's.


	5. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**HAPPY READING!**

We were all chilling in the living room Cato was sitting on the couch with his leg up and Clove was on the left side of him closer to the couch. Me and Peeta were on the floor and Peeta was sitting next to me and we were playing with Victoria and Ryder like making them dance with there hands. "Guys Cressiada's coming over for a visit and she has some news, says Johanna. "She texted you, I ask. "Ya, says Johanna. "K. A few minutes later Finnick came tumbling in with bags. "Little help here, says Finnick. Peeta gets up while pick Ryder up and helps Finnick. Peeta puts the pizza on the coffee table along with some Cheetos and Pringles. "OK here you go Prim, Rue, Victoria, and Ryder these are from Cato they were just in his car, says Finnick. "Here let me help you Tori, I say and help her open it.

"These are so cool Cato, says Rue as she pulls out a bunch of clothes. "Ya Cato thanks, says Prim. I finished opening Victoria's present and Peeta finished opening Ryders.

It was a card that said 'look outside'. Me and Peeta picked them up and we walked outside with them. Sitting there were 2 toy cars. "YAY, they shout. Me and Peeta put them down and Ryder helps Victoria into her car and Ryder get's into his and they start riding around the driveway. "Oh Kat, here's your keys, says Finnick with a smirk. "How did you get my keys they were in my pocket, I say while grabbing my keys. "Rue, he says. "You sneaky bastard, I tell her but in a joking way.

We take pictures and the kids ride around the drive way but then Cressida came so we moved them into the backyard with Thresh and Marvel. "Hey Cressida, I say then hug her. "Hey secret spy, she says. "Hey mom, says Delly. "Hi Dell, she says then hugs her. "Aw Cato what happened, says Cressida. "Football happened Football, Cato says then Cressida hugs him. " Aw I have some news for you but I want all of you to here it, she says. "OK come to the backyard, I say.

We walk into the backyard and Victoria and Ryder come running towards us."Hey guys, she says. "How do you know them, Clove ask. "The parent's and I went over Cato's house a lot. "Oh."OK now what is the big news, I say as I pick the 2 kids up. "OK Delly you remember your dad right, says Cressida. "Ya he was with me until I was 5 then he said he had to go to Afghanistan for 10 years. "Well he's coming back, he gets to retire and he is coming back to live with us, Cressida says while starting to cry tears of joy. "He-he's coming home, Delly says with tears. Everyone then starts clapping. "Also they are having a party and I need 5 of you to sing the star spangle banner and other songs to, says Cressida. "Can we come, says Victoria from the ground that her and Ryder are sitting on. "Of course you can Clove's little sister is coming and Posy you remember them right, says Cressida. "Ya, they say. "OK, Katniss Clove Rue Prim and Delly can you guys sing the songs, ask Cressida. "Sure, Delly can be the lead for the Star Spangled Banner, I say. "OK, now the party is tomorrow so be ready Cato you have to make sure all the equipment is set up along with Finnick and Gale, says Cressida then stands up. "OK, we say. "K bye guys, bye Dell, get well soon Cato, says Cressida as she walks out the door.

**Delly's POV**

I get to see my dad again. My dad was my only family when I was born. When my mom left we were still good since he was in the army but only training but he still got money. But when I was 4 they called him to Afghanistan to go to war for 10 years and some people thought he died since no one knew he was in the army so one day my neighbors came to my house and saw me and my aunt but then my aunt left since she had to go somewhere so my neighbors called DCF and they took me away to foster homes. The Victors were also good friends with my dad they would always come over and he would teach us tricks and fight skills that's why we are such good fighters "You OK Delly, says Finnick. "Ya just really happy I get to see my dad again, I say through tears. Finnick kisses my temple and hugs me. "OK the sooner we go to sleep the sooner you get to see your dad so Brandon Prim take Victoria and Ryder up to Prim's room they are sleeping in this crib that Marvel set up, says Katniss. Me and Finnick get up and Finnick wraps his arm around my shoulder and his free hand is in his pocket. I wrap my arm around his waist and my other hand I hold Finnick's hand that is around my shoulder,

The girls walk upstairs and we change our clothes and we walk back downstairs and once my head hit's my pillow I fall asleep in Finnick's arms.

**Katniss's POV**

We all woke up to Prim and Rue holding Victoria and Ryder and there trumpet. "It is 8 am the arrival of Theo Cartwright should be at 2 pm we have 8 hours to decorate the backyard set up food put the stage up and practice the songs now get your lazy ass's up, screams Rue. "Rue no cursing in front of children, says Peeta. "Fine Victoria Ryder cover your ears, she says and they cover there ears. "GET YOUR ASS'S UP, she screams even louder. "OK OK were up, says Marvel as we all get up and walk into our rooms. "Girls military clothes or camouflage, I say. "K, they say and start going through there clothes. All the Victors have there own pole of clothes in mine Prim's and Peeta's room's except the girl's clothes are in mine and Prim's closet's and the boys are with Peeta's closet or my dad's closet or on the floor in Peeta's room.

We ran downstairs and grabbed the donuts and put them on a tray then the guys came downstairs and there military outfit. Cato decided that his leg was starting to feel better so on Wednesday he was going to go to the hospital and ask to take it off but today he wanted to try with out his cast but kept his sling on. "Baby do you think you will be OK without your cast on your leg, Clove ask him. "Ya I think my leg was just a sprain but my arm ya that's broken, he says then pecks Clove's lips. "And you miss look hot in your outfit, says Peeta and kisses my cheek which makes me blush. "So do you, I tell him and kiss his lips. He starts to go down almost to my neck but I stop him. "Peety not now, I say. "Fine but later your mine, says Peeta then kisses her cheek. The door bell then rang and Rue ran to get it. "Parent's Alert, screams Rue then comes back into the kitchen.

The parents walk in with bags and bags in there hands. "Aw you guys look so cute in your army uniform, says Glimmer's mom. "All made by Cinna and Madge, I say. "She get's that from me, says Madge's mom. "Cato were is your leg cast and your crutch's, says Cato's mom. "Upstairs, he says. "Cato go put them on, Cato's mom said. "Mom my leg is just sprained I don't need it I even asked Primmy, he says. "It's true those doctors no nothing if it hit them over there head, says Prim. "Fine but put the cast on ,Rue Glimmer can you go wake the little one's, says Cato's mom. "Sure Mrs. Knight, says Glimmer. "Katniss go help Cashmere with the microphones make sure they all work, says Cressida. "Marvel Gloss set up the bounce house and Thresh Brandon and Rory set up the paintball, says my mom. "We got a bounce house, says Prim. "Ya it's like a race it's really cool we are all going to race, says Gale's mom. "There is also a bounce house for the little ones, says Cressida. "Nice, I say. "Oh and Gale go help Rick with the slip and slide, says my mom. "Sure, says Gale.

**Rue's POV**

Me and Glimmer walked upstairs and saw the Victoria and Ryder still asleep and hugging each other. "Aww, me and Glimmer say quietly. I took a picture and sent it to everyone downstairs. Cato came upstairs and saw them. "They always do that I haven't seen them do that in a while since I've been here, he says. "Come on let's destroy this hug fest, I say then grab both of them. "Hey guys, I say. "Look big brother Cato is getting better, I tell them and show him without his crutch's and cast. "Yay you can play with us soon, says Victoria. "Ya but to day Delly's dad is coming back from the military and we are having a party so everyone has to change into camouflage our military style clothes, says Cato. "Yay Commander Theo is coming, says Victoria. I know Victoria and Ryder weren't here when Theo was with us but he used to write them letters and send them toys and all that stuff so they loved him. "OK let's get you guys changed Cato you take Ryder and me and Rue will change Victoria into a fresh pull up and Ryder's military clothes are in Rick's walk in closet on his table, says Glimmer. "K, says Cato them walks out with Ryder.

**Katniss's POV**

I was on a ladder helping Cashmere's with the microphone's and the lights. "OK Cashmere I think were done, I say then climb down from the ladder but tripped on one. "AHHH, I scream. I fall right into Peeta's arms. "Hi, he says. "Hi, thanks for catching me, I say. "Well your a catch, he says making me giggle then her puts me down. "You should be more careful you might fall into the wrong hands, says Peeta. "PEETA COME ON STOP SLACKING OFF, yells Gale. "Coming Gale, he says the kisses my head and runs off. "OK Katniss Cashmere go help with the water balloons Katniss be careful remember you still have asthma, says my mom. Yes I have asthma when I was born they said I couldn't breath right but I got better the doctors called it a miracle. "K mom, I say. "Commander Theo will be here in 1 hour people, screams my dad. "Victoria Ryder go play on the trampoline tent, screams Rue."K, the 2 scream and come off from the tree house and run to the big yellow trampoline tent.

That one hour past and Commander Theo was going to be here in 5 minutes. "OK do you guys remember the songs your singing, says Gale's mom. Ya were doing Star Spangle Banner God Bless the USA and I Will Always Love You by Whitney Huston, I say through the microphone so she can hear me. "Finnick and Gloss you guys are set with the music, yells Cressida."Yep, they say. "Marvel lighting, says my mom then Peeta shines the light on Johanna. "I think that good, says Johanna. "Brandon Rory projector and videos and photos ready, says Clove's mom. "Ready, they say through Cashmere's microphone since they were near it. "Everyone has their bathing suits on right, says Madge's mom. "Yes, we all say. "Where's Victoria and Ryder, says Cato's mom. "Where here, says Victoria through Rue's misc. "Go near Cato and Peeta, says Cato's mom and they run to Cato and Peeta and they lift them up. "Wait where's mine and Thresh's mom, says Rue through her microphone and the parents look at each other. "Where is she, says Thresh."Uh we'll tell you later, says my mom. "OK, says Rue.

"He's here, says Marvel from the door."OK Delly come on, says Cressida.

**Delly's POV**

We all go near the fence door and stand there till he walks through. I can't believe I'm about to see my dad after 10 years. My dad comes through the door with a huge smile on his face. "DADDY, I scream in tears and run to him. "HI Delly, he says. "I missed you, I say. "I missed you to, he says. "Hi honey, says Cressida. Cressida, says my dad. "I missed you, she says then hugs him. "What are you doing here, he asks. "Living with my daughter, she says. "I missed you both, he says then kiss our heads. We pull away and my dad looks over everyone. "Damn you guys got so tall especially you Cato and Gloss and Gale, says my dad. "Well we missed you Commander Theo, says Cato. "What happened to your arm, my dad asks. "Football and a Linebacker happened, he says. "You guys play football we are so playing a game, he says. Th-th-e-eo, screams Ryder as him and Victoria runs to him. "Victoria Ryder, my dad says then kneels down and hugs them. "How are you guys, he says. "Good, Victoria says. "Did you guys like your present, he says. "Ya, they say. "Good, he says then picks up Ryder and stands back up. "Well if it isn't Finnick Odair, he says. Oh Great. "Dad Finnick is my boyfriend and he loves me, I say as Finnick wraps his arm around my shoulder."OK but break her heart my gun is in your head, he says. "Yes sir, Finnick says then salute's him. Katniss Everdeen Peeta Mellark Primrose Everdeen and Rue Johnson well I remember like it was yesterday you were in my backyard with Delly flinging sand at each other, my dad says. "Well it was sure fun flinging it at you, Katniss says then hugs him. "And Rue and Prim, he says then put Ryder down and picks Rue and Prim up and spinning them upside down. "Man you guys are heavy, he says making us laugh. "My hat, Prim says as it comes off. "Dad put them down, I say. "Fine, he says. "And now the diva's Glimmer Madge Annie and Cashmere you guys still divas, he asks. "What you think, Glimmer says. "Why did I even have to ask, come here, my dad says then grabs them in a hug. "And now the bad ass Johanna Mason, he says. "My favorite, he says."HEY, Katniss Rue Prim and I say. "What you guys are still my favorite, she's a fighter, he says. "And I don't get a hello, says Marvel. "Oh the stupid boy in my life, says my dad with a sigh. "OH the sweet insults, Marvel says then wipes a fake tear away. "OK now we have a show for you Theo come on girls go ahead, says my dad. We walk on the stage with me Clove Katniss and Rue in the front.

"This is for you Commander, says Katniss.

_Katniss:_

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_Clove:_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Rue:_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

_Delly:_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_Prim:_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Madge:_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_Annie:_

_Oh, say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave_

_All:_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Everyone then claps and the next song comes on. **(This is God Bless the USA)**

_Delly:_

_If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_I'd worked for all my life,_

_And I had to start again_

_With just my family by my side,_

_Katniss:_

_I'd thank my lucky stars_

_To be living here today,_

_'Cause the flag still stands for freedom_

_And they can't take that away._

_All:_

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_And who gave that right to me,_

_I gladly stand up next to you_

_And defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

_Clove:_

_From the lakes of Minnesota_

_To the hills of Tennessee,_

_Across the plains of Texas_

_From sea to shining sea._

_Rue:_

_From Detroit down to Houston_

_To New York to L.A.,_

_There's pride in every American heart_

_And it's time to make a change_

_All:_

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_And who gave that right to me,_

_I gladly stand up next to you_

_And defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

_Delly Katniss Clove Rue:_

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_And who gave that right to me,_

_I gladly stand up next to you_

_And defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

"And our last song means a lot to all of us, says Clove. "This is from us to you Commander Theo because we love you for all the things you've done for us our nation and our country, says Rue. "And we will always love you, thank you for coming home, I say.

_Delly:_

_If... I... should... stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_All:_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_

_Will always love you_

_You_

_My darling, you..._

_Mm-mm_

_Katniss:_

_Bittersweet memories –_

_That is all I'm taking with me._

_So good-bye._

_Please don't cry:_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_All:_

_And I... will always love you_

_I... will always love you_

_You, ooh_

_Clove:_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_Rue:_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love_

_Katniss Clove Delly Rue and Prim:_

_And I... will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_All:_

_I will always love you_

_I, I will always love you._

_You._

_Darling, I love you._

_I'll always..._

_I'll always love you._

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

Everyone started clapping and some people had tears in their eyes including me Rue Katniss Clove Madge and Glimmer. "WE LOVE YOU COMMANDER, the girls screamed through the microphones. The guys came on stage and Finnick ran and picked me up and twirled me. Then my dad came on stage towards us. "Thank you Dell, he says then takes his hat off and puts it on Finnick's head. "You know Finnick you've always been like a son to me I hope that will happen one day, he says. Thanks Commander, he says.

**Rue's POV**

I really want to know why my mom isn't here. "Rory what do you think happened to my mom, I ask him as I wrap my arm around his waist and he wraps his arm around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder. "I don't know but whatever it is you still have me and Peeta and all of us OK and you still have Thresh, he says then kisses my head. "Thanks, I say."OK come everyone time to eat, says Mrs. Everdeen. We all went to the table and sat down. "So on my way over here I saw in the news that you guys are superheros called the Victors, says Theo. "Yep right now we are on a mission which Cinna said we will start the mission tomorrow, says Madge. "Wow that's cool I'm proud of you guys, says Theo. "Thanks, we say. "Mama Kathy can you tell us where our mom is now, I say. "OK, Thresh Rue your mom left she said she couldn't pay for things anymore and she couldn't take care of you guys anymore so she left, Rue she told me that she loved you and she wish she didn't leave but she said Peeta can take care of you and Thresh she left us to take care of you, she left you guys a note and these, says Mama Kathy then hands us the note and 2 necklace's with gold chain with an eye that is upside down. **(Like Nina's on house of Anubis but there is no magic)**

I grab the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Rue and Thresh,_

_I'm so sorry I left you guys but I couldn't afford to keep you guys_

_I lost my job and we have no more house_

_I didn't want to end up like your father leaving you guys but I couldn't stay so I left_

_Rue you and Peeta are like a family stay with him and Thresh you are staying with the Everdeens_

A tear drops from my face so I crawl over to Peeta and sit on his lap and Thresh grabs the note and finishes it.

_I feel bad that I didn't get to say goodbye but I couldn't look at you guys and leave_

_I gave you guys these necklaces's so when I want to come back I will know you are my babies_

_Peeta please take care of Rue she is to young and to gentle to be going through this stuff but I had to leave_

_Thresh you are a strong and good person you will make a change in this world never change_

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother_

_P.S I'm living with your father I met up with him and we got along I wish I could bring you but I can't look out for you anymore._

"Were we not good enough for her, and she went to go live with my dad, she didn't think maybe I wanted to see my dad, Thresh says. "Thresh we tried to stop her but she already left and we asked her is she going to take you guys she said she wanted you guys to stay with your friends I am so sorry, says Mama Kathy. "Rue, says Mama Kathy. I look up from Peeta's chest and look at her. "She loved you, you have gone through a lot but look at, you, you are only 12 and you are a celebrity a Victor a singer and a dancer and another family who loves and cares about you, says Mama Kathy. "Why does everyone leave me, I say through tears. "Rue there are a few people who didn't leave you, says Clove. "Who, I say. "Us, says Cato. Thresh, says Mrs. Everdeen. Thresh looks up and looks mad. "Track her down, he says. "I already have her, says Annie. "Where is she, I say. "She's in...TEXAS with you father, Annie says in shock. "Leave her there, says Thresh. "Thresh, she's your mother, says Cashmere. "She is not my mother, mother's don't leave you and keep you away from your father, mothers stay and take care of you not leave you like an orphan, Thresh says. "Thresh come on let's go to the training room, says Theo. Thresh got up and jumped over the chair. "I'm going to, to make sure he is OK coming Clove, says Cato. Ya, she says. "Rue come on I'll take care of you, says Peeta into my ear. "I know, I say then wipe my eyes. "Here Rue Katniss told me about, says Mama Kathy then pulls out the scrapbook Katniss made me."Thank you, I say and grab it. I turn to the first page and it's a picture of me and Clove I smile it because that was when we went bowling and Marvel rolled down the lane and hit his head on a pin it was funny but we had to call an ambulance to get his head out. I turn the next page and see all the victors before. I then turn to the 3rd page ad it's a picture of me and my mom. "You can take that out if you want, says Katniss."No I don't want to just have to hide it from Thresh, I say. "Come on guys, this is supposed to be a party let's play some paintball, says Delly."Yay, we all scream.


	6. Diva Day

**Diva Day**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 6:**

After a few hours Thresh came back and we went into the pool the bounce house and now we are doing the race bounce "OK Rules are you go through the whole thing no cheating, says Rick."OK Rue and Clove you're first. "Great I have to go up against the sneaky one, says Clove."OK one your mark get set go, says Rick. I did the whole thing and I was the first one out then Clove. "See she is too good, says Clove then jumps down."YASS, I scream. "OK next is Katniss and Prim, says Mama Kathy. "On your mark get set go, says Rick. "Come on Prim beat her ass, screams Peeta. "PEETA, we here Katniss scream. "What this game is no joke its win or die, says Peeta making us laugh.

We finished the all the games and now the guys were playing football even Cato. "THEO THEO YOUR OUR HERO, the girls scream since we are like Theo's side line cheerleaders. "Wow brother your good for a guy with a broken arm, Katniss shouts. "I know but my arm really hurts, he shouts back and makes us laugh. CATO CATO HERE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN, we shout. "It's now 12 for Theo and 12 for the puma's who ever gets this last point wins, says Rick. Finnick throws the ball to Cato and Cato runs down to the end of the yard and scores a touchdown. "CATO CATO HE'S OUR MAN BUT RIGHT NOW YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM A HAND, me and Katniss shout since Cato is tired and is in pain from his arm. We run down to the field and help him up.

"OK I think this party's over, says Mama Kathy.

"Rue and Thresh tomorrow I set up a shopping spree so you can get things for your new room Rick and the guys are adding another part to the house, says Mama Kathy. "Thank you, Thresh says. "Anything for you guys you're my kids now, she says and hugs us."OK anyone who doesn't live here out, Katniss screams. "What I don't want to go, Peeta says. "Not you, you live here, Katniss says. "Oh Peeta, me and your father turned your room into a gym so ya, says Peeta's mom. "Can't the love just go around, Peeta says as they walk away? "Cato Brandon gets your siblings from upstairs, screams Katniss. Brandon stop smacking on my sisters face and get some air, Katniss screams at Brandon. I grab Rory real quick and kiss his lips. "Rory did you not just here what I was saying to Brandon stop smacking on Rue's face and get out, says Katniss making us blush and laugh."OK OK I'm leaving, he says then run out. "OK bye see ya get out by Commander by brother by Clove by Delly and all you other people, says Katniss as she motions everyone out."Dang Catnap, says Peeta. Cato then bust back into the backyard. "Wait remember I have to stay here, says Cato. Oh ya come on, says Katniss.

"OK I need clothes, says Thresh. "All upstairs Rue you are staying in Prim's room Peeta with Katniss and Thresh in Peeta's Cato in the guest room, Thresh and Rue we have to get your bed from your house unless you all are sleeping downstairs, says Mama Kathy. "Were fine just grateful you are taking us in, says Thresh then wraps his arm around my shoulder. "No problem, says Mama Kathy.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe Rue's and Thresh parents didn't they love them. They've had to go through this twice now they are orphans. "OK come on Rue, I say then pick her up. "Prim come, I say and lift her up to. I walk to their rooms with Katniss trailing behind me. They changed out of their clothes into pajamas and I had to stand outside. "OK Peeta it's safe to come in now, says Katniss. I walk in and see Rue and Prim already in bed. "Want us to sing you guys a song, says Katniss as we kneel down on the side of Prim's bed. Ya, says Prim. "OK, I say. **(Next song is true colors)**

_Katniss and Peeta:_

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness, inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

_So sad eyes_

_Discouraged now_

_Realize_

_When this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors, true colors_

_'Cause there's a shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors, true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Beautiful, like a rainbow_

_Their's always room for change_

Rue and Prim were now fast asleep so we got up when we turned around Thresh was standing at the door. "Peeta take care of her she went through this twice she is too young to be going through this kind of stuff don't hurt her, says Thresh. "OK, I say. "Cato is already knocking out so I'm going to bed see ya guys, says Thresh. "See ya, we say. We walk out and me and Katniss go into her room. We crawl into her bed and I wrap my arms around her waist and her back is against my chest. "You know Rue and Thresh my parents I heard them say they were going to adopt them so they will be my brother and sister, says Katniss. That's good especially for Rue she needs a real family people who love and care for her, I say. "Were her family, says Katniss. I love you Catnap, I say. "I love you to Peety, she says then I kiss her temple and hug her tighter.

**(Page Break)**

**Rue's POV**

I wake up at around 5 o'clock in the morning and change real quick but into casual stuff since later I'm going on the date with Rory the Victors set up. I walk downstairs and see Mama Kathy and Rick cooking breakfast. "Mama Kathy, I say as I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder in a motherly way. "What is it Rue, she ask. "Can I go take a walk real quick, I ask. "Sure just be careful, she says. "Yep, I say then grab my school bag and phone and walk out the door.

I was walking down the street when I felt something in my pocket. I pull it out to see it's the note my mom gave me and the locket. I put the locket on and tuck it under my shirt and put the note in my bag. **(This song is Maybe but the version from the movie Annie by Quvenzhane Wallis)**

_Rue:_

_Maybe far away_

_Or maybe real nearby_

_He may be pouring her coffee_

_She may be straightening his tie_

_Maybe in a house_

_All hidden by the hill_

_She's sitting playing piano_

_He's sitting paying a bill_

_Betcha they're young_

_Betcha they're smart_

_Bet they collect things_

_Like ashtrays, and art_

_Betcha they're good_

_Why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake_

_Was giving up me_

_So maybe now it's time,_

_And maybe when I wake_

_They'll be there calling me "Baby"_

_Maybe..._

_Betcha he reads_

_Betcha she sews_

_Maybe she's made me_

_A closet of clothes_

_Maybe they're strict_

_As straight as a line..._

_don't really care_

_As long as they're mine_

_So maybe now this prayer's_

_The last one of it's kind..._

_Won't you please come get your "Baby" [x2?]_

_Maybe..._

I walked all the way to the park and see Rory sitting on a bench with his head down and his arms are on his head but his elbows are on his knees and his left leg is shaking. What is he doing here? "Rory, I say and he looks up. "Rue what are you doing here, he ask. "I was taking a walk, I say. "OH, he says. "What are you doing here, I say then sit beside him. "Needed to clear my head, he says. "What's going on, I say. "Nothing, it's just things aren't going to change between us since your mom isn't here, he ask. "No of course not I'm just going to be living with Katniss and the Everdeens, I say. Ya but I know but what about Peeta you're going to spend a whole bunch of time with him and forget about me, he says then stands up angrily and fast. "Rory yes I'm going to spend a lot of time with Peeta but he has to take care of me and I can't forget about you, I love you, I say then stand up to. "But I don't want people to take you away from me, he says. "Rory I'm yours no matter what OK, I say and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist."OK, I love you, he says. "I love you to, I say then give him a passionate kiss. I was about to pull away but then he deepens the kiss. We finally break away for air. "Let's head back to your house, he says.

We walk to Katniss house and see all the Victors there. "Where were you guys, Peeta ask. "Mama Kathy let me go for a walk and I found Rory, I say. "You guys have to be careful you know Foxface is still running around, says Gale. "OK, we say. "OK ladies this is your day were us guys take you on your first official date Annie Justin as already waiting on the beach for our arrival with his motorcycle, screams Finnick. "OK people on your motorcycle's and ladies follow behind us, says Cato. "Cato you know you only have to keep the cast on not the sling, says Cashmere. "Oh ya, Cato says then takes it off and throws it over his shoulder.

We got on our bikes and drove to some abandoned beach. We walked across the beach and saw Justin sitting on a rock. "Hey Justin, we say. "Hey guys, h-hi Annie, he says then walks to her. "Hi Justin, Annie says then holds onto her jacket. "I got you something, he says. "Aw Justin you didn't have to get me anything, Annie says. "Well I did, he says then pulls out a black rectangular box. Annie opens it and it's a long necklace with a diamond heart at the end. "Oh my god Justin I love it, says Annie then wraps him in a hug. "I'd knew you'd like it, he says. "Well know that that's done what are we supposed to do, says Johanna. "What do you girls want to do, says Marvel. "Relax, says Katniss as she falls to the floor to relax. "Catnap come on something fun, says Peeta. "Look around there's a bunch of rocks let's climb them, says Madge.

We climbed the rocks over and over again for like 1 hour and I did a back flip of of it to. "OK I'm going to try and do a back flip off the rock, says Cato. "Cato you have a broken hand you can't do that, says Prim. "I can do it, He says then climbs to the top of the rock. Cato does 3 back flips and lands right on the ground. "You were saying, he says. All the girls run to him and hug him and saying things like 'your so brave' and 'that was awesome' but he knows we are only playing because we are not like that. "Come on dude your going to take our girls like that, says Marvel. "Yep, he says then kisses mine and Johanna's head. "Guys we have to head back to school Commander Theo is there to for some assembly thing, says Annie. "OK, we say. I jump on Peeta's back and he lifts me on his shoulders.

We drove back to school and walk to Cinna's office. "Cinna, Johanna shouts. "In here, he says from the secret room.

**Katniss's POV**

We sit in the chairs and Clove once again sits in Peeta's lap and I sit in Cato's but Peeta put's Rue in Rory's lap first. Cinna turns around and say "How come every time were in here you 4 are like that" as he says to me Cato Peeta and Clove. "I don't know they just come and sit in our laps, says Cato. "What we are the 4 best'es friends we can't do this just we are dating you guys, says Clove. "We never said that Clove, says Peeta. "Your turning this whole thing on us, says Cato. "You know what fine Clove your boyfriend is being a bitch tell him I'm not talking to him until he says sorry, I say. "Tell your boyfriend that he is being a bitch and that I'm not talking to him either, Clove says then we get up and sit in our chairs. "What the hell just happened, says Gale Cato Peeta Marvel Finnick and Johanna. "NOTHING, me and Clove scream. "Well Commander Theo is in the auditorium and you guys will be singing and dancing because Haymitch and Andie are coming with the cast of Step Up All In, says Cinna. "Yes, we say. "Now you guys are singing Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heros all the guys are playing the instruments except Finnick Cato and Peeta also Katniss you are doing a solo you are performing your song Let It Be Me the song you sent me, says Cinna. "Wait I didn't send you that, that is a personal song, I say. "I may have done something, says Cato ."Oh you're dead, I say then almost jump him but Peeta and Clove hold me back. "Katniss don't worry it's a great song that should be heard, says Cinna. "Fine, I say.

"OK now Foxface, she has not been in school for a week so tonight no matter what Johanna Peeta Thresh and Marvel will be going on that mission OK, Rory you can't go because it is too risky they got you last time they can get you again, says Cinna. "OK, says Rory. "But the 4 that are going you will have extra security but I did make a fake house visit to Foxface's house and she has a room full of that stuff she used on Rory so we have to get it before she uses it on the rest of you so Peeta Johanna Thresh and Marvel you 4 have to take 3 for each of you today then next week Prim Brandon Katniss and Glimmer you 4 are going on the mission next week so you guys take another 4. "What if she knows it's gone, says Marvel. "That's why we are going to use the same jars as she used fill them with Mountain Dew and plant it in the room, says Cinna. "OK, says Marvel. "OK go to the auditorium Commander Theo is already there, says Cinna.

We walk out and walk down the hallway me and Clove by each other's side and Cato and Peeta behind us begging for us to forgive us. "Come on guys were sorry, says Peeta and me and Clove just ignore them. "You guys are acting like divas, says Cato. Me and Clove stop and turn around. "Well maybe if you think were diva's we should break up, says Clove. "What we didn't say that, says Peeta. "You implied it, I say. "Fine you know what were threw, says Clove to Cato. "So are we Peeta, I say. "Catnap you've never said my real name before, and I don't want to break up with you it's just a tiny fight, says Peeta. "Katniss they don't remember the last time someone called us a diva, Clove says to me in a sad me and Clove were little someone called us a diva because me and Clove always wore the same thing so they word got around and everyone hated us until Peeta and Cato heard and anyone who said that word to us got beat up. "Remember in 4th grade when someone called us a diva and everyone hated us, I say. "Shit, says Cato. "Tell Haymitch to give my solo to Rue she knows the words, and our solo's for the group dance to Rue and Cashmere, says Clove. We then bump past them and run out the door and to our motorcycle's.

We drove to our secret spot where the wall is and climb the tree. "They know what happened to us in 4th grade why would they call us that, says Clove as we look over the wall at the sun. "I don't know and there our best friends I thought they loved us, I say. "I guess not, says Clove. Clove's phone then beeps and she pulls it out her bag. "What's up with your phone, I say when she pulled a really old phone. "My parent's grounded me since I few weeks ago they told me to clean my room and I ignored them and they gave me this but they got me a new laptop, says Clove."Cool, I said. "But I got the same this morning I hit Prim because she was using my clothes so I hit her and got stuck with this dumb phone, I say and pulled it out. "But anyway who texted, I ask. "There's 5 the first one is Cato then Rue Peeta and Cinna wait and my parents, she says. "Ignore Peeta's and Cato's what does Rue's says' thanks for letting me do your solo got a standing ovation and I heard what Cato and Peeta did I'm so sorry' Cinna says 'I called yours and Katniss's parents because I heard what Peeta and Cato did and they said you can skip school but Rue and Annie are going to help you with the work later and you missed the signing you both have one tomorrow' I forgot about the signing it's Tuesday, and my parents said 'You can skip school with Katniss but be home by 6', says Clove. "K, here's the text's now from them, I say. "Hey let's make a video of us singing we need something on our YouTube page, says Clove. "OK let's sing Mary did you know, I say. "Classy, says Clove.

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day walk on water?_

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would save our sons and daughters?_

_Both:_

_Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new?_

_This child that you've delivered, will soon deliver you._

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?_

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy will calm a storm with his hand?_

_Both:_

_Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?_

_When you kiss your little baby, you kiss the face of God._

**(Next part they over lap look up Mary Did You Know by Pentatonix)**

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Katniss:_

_The blind will see, the deaf will hear and the dead will live again._

_The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the lamb._

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day rule the nations?_

_Both:_

_Did you know that your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?_

_That sleeping child you're holding is the great I am._

_Both (overlap):_

_Mary, did you know? Mary, did you know? Mary, did you know?.._

Clove then pulls out her new laptop to upload the video. "Cool laptop, I say. "Thanks my parents gave it to me as a present for saving people, she says. "My parents said they were but they said that yesterday so, I trail off. "OK, its uploaded and already has 2,000 views and a comment, says Clove. "The user is MyInspiration, it says 'You 2 are the best out of the Victors you are so talented and amazing you have great voices and I love you guys one day I want to be just like you and change the world', says Clove. "Wow, I say let me see this, I say and grab her laptop. "I'm going to reply OK 'Thank you for that I know you will change the world and you made my day and that's all I needed to here', I say and press he reply button. "I love you Katniss your my best friend, Clove says. "I love you to, I say. "Come on I need food and the guys are in gym so we can go to the bakery, says Clove as we jump down from the tree.


	7. The Fight

**The Fight**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Cato's POV**

How can I say that to Clove and Katniss. I lost the best people in my life except Rue and Prim and Victoria and Ryder but you get my point. And to top it all off we broke up. The guys and I were in the locker room and me and Peeta were just laying face down on the bench moaning we did that in all our classes and during the fan signing so far after we broke up with Katniss and Clove. "Guys you've been doing that all day come on I know what will cheer you guys up a nice game of basketball, says Marvel as him and Finnick get us sitting up straight. "Katniss and Clove loved basketball, says Peeta as we start to sniffle. "Oh come on now the water works, says Thresh. "Thresh they are best friends of course there going to cry, says Rue from the vent. Rue always sneaks up from the vent but away from the vent window so she won't see us. "Wait Clove just posted something on YouTube it;s of Katniss and Clove singing Mary Did You Know like the one that Aaliyah Rose girl did and Pentatonix's, says Rue. "Let me see, I say as I open the vent and rue hands me her laptop the one Thresh got her. Me and Peeta watch the whole video and burst out crying. "OK Rue go ask Cinna if we can take them home and that we will be back, says Finnick as him and Marvel walk out with me and him. "K, shouts Rue. "Rue out of the vents, we hear a teacher shout from the vents. "I'm doing something important Ms. Martin, Rue shouts back.

We walk to our bikes and ride to the bakery. When we got there Katniss and Clove were there talking to Rye.

**Katniss's POV**

Aw they are crying over us, now I feel bad. "Katniss Clove, deal with them, Finnick says then him and Marvel walk out leaving Cato and Peeta there sniffling and tears coming out. "Whatcha do to them, says Rye to me and Clove. "They called us diva's, Clove says. "So we broke up with them, I finish. "Ooh this will be interesting, he says then puts his hand under his chin. "Clove Katniss we're sorry we called you diva's we weren't thinking, says Cato through sniffles. "Why did you guys say that you know what happened to us, I say. "Because we were idiots and jerks, Peeta says then starts crying again. "You guys have to earn that back, says Clove then we grab our soda's that Rye gave us and walked out. "Bye Rye, we say. "Bye guys, he yells back.

We walked to my house and went in the pool. Me and Clove were at the edge of the pool talking about school and missions and all that stuff. "Kat they were crying over us, says Clove. "I know, Clove maybe we were acting like diva's and we love them there our best friends, I say. "I know but they have to earn it back, Clove says. "Hey guys, says Rue as she jumps in the pool. "Rue what are you doing here, Clove says. "The guys came back to school and Cinna told me to ask them what happened they told me you guys turned them down so I told Cinna and told me to come check on you guys because we can't have a crying Peeta on the mission, I texted you guys it check your phones, Rue says. We get our phones and Rue ask "What is up with your phones. "I slapped Prim this morning and Clove didn't clean her room, I say. "Oh your mom just gave me a phone to because I forgot to tell her I left school I have to keep it for a week, says Rue. "I think half the Victors did to, she adds.

"Oh I got the text, Clove says. "I did to, I say. "Come on guys lets go jump in the trampoline tent, Clove says. We jumped around in the trampoline tent for a while but then my mom called us in for lunch. We walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Knight and Victoria were here. "Hi guys, Mrs. Knight says. "Hi, we say then hug her. "Clove I heard what happened with you and Cato I don't blame you they know what happened to you guys they shouldn't have said that, says Mrs Knight. "I know, we say. "OK come on eat your pizza and there are chips in the pantry, me and Mrs. Knight are going to get the papers so it approves that me and Rick are Rue's and Thresh's official guardians and Clove your mom is coming by because we have to dog sit your dog because your parents are going on a business trip for 3 days to Orlando, there are m and m's in the cabinet Rue don't touch if you do you have that phone for another week and Katniss remember to take your inhaler, and Rue your's and Thresh's rooms are ready we already put your stuff in, says my mom as she runs around the kitchen to get her stuff. "OK, I say then walk to the drawer with my inhaler. "OK don't break anything if someone is at the door check the monitor from the security camera first, says my mom. "Mama Kathy we have been home alone before, says Clove. "OK, and your not home alone your father is in the office down the hall, says my mom. "Oh, I say.

"Bye girls, says . "Bye, we say and walk to the table were our pizza is. "I got a text, says Rue then pulls her phone out. "It's from Annie 'Peeta had a sugar rush at lunch but he is fine', says Rue as she reads the text. "OK, I say. "Kat you know that Peeta lives here and Cato is staying here until his arm and leg are better, says Rue. "Shit, I say. "Katniss watch your language or you will have the phone for 2 more weeks, yells my father. "Sorry dad, this phone doesn't work anyway, I yell back. "Bring it here we have more, he yells back. I get up and walk to my dad's office.

**Rue's POV**

Cato and Peeta sent me back home because they wanted me to see and tell them how to get them back. "Cato told me you and Katniss want them to that they have to earn you back what do you expect they do, I ask. "I don't know something romantic serenade us picnic in the park or on the beach just something romantic, she says. "I wish Rory can do something like that, I say. "Rue, Rue do you copy, says someone through my watch. I take out the screen from my back pocket and see it's Peeta. Katniss walks back into the room with a new phone and walked over to me and Clove scooted her chair closer. "Catnap, Peeta says. Katniss scoffs and walks away with Clove. "Rue did you find out anything, he says loudly. "Find out what, Katniss says. "Nothing got go bye, he says then ends the call. "Rue find out what, says Clove. "OK Peeta and Cato sent me back home to find out what you guys wanted them to do so you can take them back, I say while playing with the screen and shrugging a lot. "Rue why would you do that, says Clove. "Because I hate seeing you guys mad at each other your my family, I say. "Aw they sent a spy for us, says Clove. "Wait what, I say confused. "We want them back to but they have to earn it, says Katniss. "Nice, I say.

The doorbell then rings and Clove checks the monitor. "It's my mom, Clove says then runs to the door with me and Katniss trailing behind her and Katniss was carrying Victoria who I forgot was here. "Hi mom, Clove says as she opens the door. "Hi Clove, hi girls. "Clove here's your stuff, be good don't get into trouble and here's your phone give it to Rick though and tell you can have it back in 3 days but remember they can punish you and this trip is being turned into a week but we will be back by New Years, says Mrs. Fuhrman. "OK bye mom, Clove said then hugged her. "OK bye, she says then walks away.

We walk into the living room and Katniss turned the TV on for Victoria. "Oh guys I ordered these microphone things that someone personalized for the group it's in my room, I say. "OK let's see, Katniss says as she picks up Victoria. We walk upstairs and I walk in my room. "Wow, your parents added stuff, I say to Katniss then sit in the bubble chair. I then turn to the desk and see a laptop. "OMG I have 2 laptops now, I scream. "OK where's the mic's, says' Clove. "Over in that box there is one were we don't have to hold and just a regular mic pick one, I say. "Wow the boys have the one with no jewels right, Clove says. "Ya, I say then cross my legs in my chair. "I got you one to Victoria, I say then Clove pulls out a toy microphone and hands it to Victoria.

"Yay, she says then I notice a weird key necklace around her neck. "Hey Victoria where did you get that necklace, I ask. "Oh ya Threshy told me to gyive it to you thist morning, she says then crawls in my lap. "Let me call him, I say then pull out my screen for my watch. Thresh then picks up. "Thresh what is this key Tori gave me this key what is it for, I ask then hold it up. "Hey Rue what's this trunk you have, ask Katniss as she pulls it out. "I don't know, I say. "Rue I can't talk now I'm in class, Thresh says then ends the call. I walk over to the trunk and see the key hole then I look at the key. "I think I should wait for the others I've never opened this before and I don't want to know what happens, I say then push it up against the front of my bed.

**Katniss's POV**

We walk downstairs and Finnick Peeta and Cato are standing there, their still in tears and their eyes are even redder. Why don't they just get over us even though I don't want them to get over us, ugh why are they doing this to me."What are you doing here, Clove ask. "I live here, Peeta says. "And I live here until my arm and leg are better, Cato says. "I just had to drive them home I'm out, Finnick says then walks out the door. "Aren't you suppose to be at school, Katniss says."Cinna let us out since he thought we were depressed too much and we got detention tomorrow by Mrs. Hannagin for disturbing the class, says Cato. "Don't give in I know they are cute and adorable right now just don't give in, Clove says in my ear as I look straight at them. "Clove look at them, I whisper back.

"Give us a moment guys, Clove says then grabs my arm and drags me into my room. "Katniss they have to earn back our friendship and relationship, I know they are bring really adorable and cute right now but we can't go back to them not yet, Clove says. "Clove they got detention and sent home and crying there eyes out because of us Peeta isn't even aloud to go on the mission anymore, I say. "OK ya but we have to wait, Clove says. "Fine but if they go into depression then I will kill you, I say.

We walk back out and Peeta and Cato are outside sitting on the lawn. We walk in front of them and Clove says "Guys you heard what we said and we ment it earn it back. "What if we said we are taking you out on a date later, says Peeta through tears. "That's 30% of our relationship earned back, I say then kiss Peeta's and Cato's cheeks. "Earn the rest back OK, Clove says. "OK, they say then we walk away to the back door. "We love you, Cato and Peeta shout and I turn around and walk backwards and say "40%. They get up and go to there cars with I can hear a few sniffles.

Me and Clove walk to the backyard and Rue and Victoria are in the tree house. "Rue your dead, Clove says. "No I'm not because I'm helping you guys, Rue says. "How, I say. "I'm bringing your relationship closer together, she says. "How, we say. "Because we all know you guys didn't really break up with them this is just a fight and you guys still love them it's basic math, she says. "Whatever, we say and climb the tree. "Oh Cato is coming over to drop Ryder off so we can bring him to school and pick him up later, says Rue as Victoria plays with her shirt. "OK, let's go inside and wait then, I say and get up.

After 10 minutes Cato came and dropped Ryder off. "Hi Ryder, I say and pick him up. "H-hi K-k-Katniss, he says. "You ready to go to school, Clove says. "Y-ya, he says. "H-hi Katniss hi Clove, Cato says as he plays with the sides of his shirt. "Hi Cato, we say. "Um I'm excited for tonight, he says. "OK, where are you taking us, Clove ask. "It's a surprise, he says. "OK, so far you and Peeta have 45% of our friendship back still have to work on relationship, Clove says. "OK, Cato says. "Bye Cato, I say then close the door. "OK here get your backpack on, I say then put his back pack on. "Now girls let's fix his clothes, Clove says then we tuck half of his shirt into his pants so it is tuckled and we mess his hair up a little and fix his pants and remove on of his backpack straps. "Hey what's this necklace under your shirt, ask Clove. "M-my fam-ily g-got it f-for m-m-me, he says. "Oh it's cool, I say then tuck it back under and kiss Ryder's cheek making him blush. "Come on, Rue come on bring Victoria, I yell. "DAD I'M GOING TO DROP RYDER OF THE SCHOOL, I yell to my dad. "OK, he yells back. We walk to my car and Clove an I strap Ryder and Victoria in there car seats. We were driving to school only like 15 minutes away. "Clovey Katniss I heard your mad at Cato, says Victoria. "Ya we are but don't worry it will get better, Clove says. "OKay because I also heard he was crying all day and so was Peeta, says Victoria. "I think there better now it's just a cloudy day for them but it's get better, I say.

After the ride we were at Ryder's school. "OK let's get you signed in, I say then open Ryder's door. We walk in the school and the kids start cheering. "Oh look what we have here Ryder and the Victors, says Ryder's teacher. "Everyone say hello Katniss Clove and Rue, she says. "HELLO KATNISS CLOVE AND RUE, the class says. "Hi everyone we're just here to drop off Ryder, I say then put him down and he goes to the back of the class in the corner.

I see some girl pass Ryder a note and he reads it and throws it on the ground and he puts his head down and I can hear him sniffle. "Wait can I take Ryder back a minute, I say. "Go ahead, Ryder, says the teacher. The 5 of us walk in the hallway and I kneel down in front of Ryder. "Ryder what happened, I ask. "No-n-nothing, he says. "Ryder I saw that girl pass that note, what did it say, I ask. "I-it s-s-said th-that i-if I-I'm re-re-related to a V-v-victor th-then a-all th-th-those dea-dea-deadly m-m-missions a-ar-are be-because of my u-u-ugly f-f-face, he says in tears. "Aw Ryder, I say then pull him in a hug. "Ryder your not ugly, you are the cutest little boy in there, Clove says. "Ya Ryder how about we say something to your class about bullying, says Rue. Ryder and Victoria knew what bullying was because the Victors were helping in this class and we were watching them and the teacher asked us to talk about it. Yes in the Victors we like helping a lot at orphanage's foster homes homeless shelter classrooms and animal sheltors. "O-ok, he says. Clove lifts him up and we walk back into the classroom.

"Well Victors would you like to say anything, ask the teacher. "Actually yes, Clove says then puts Ryder down and he runs to the back. "OK guys there is this thing called bullying it's when you hurt an innocent person, I say.

"Now when you bully someone it doesn't feel good and if you are being bullied tell someone like a older brother or sister or a adult but some don't because they fear the adult will talk to the person and they will call you a tattle tale and bully you more, says Clove. "But if you tell someone they will come up with a idea to make it better, Rue says. "Now if your a bully in this class raise your hand or you pick on someone and call them names, I ask. Half the class raised there hand. "Now thank you for being honest but how do you feel when you pick on them, you, Clove says as she picks on the person that called Ryder a bully. "I feel bad but that person deserves it they have a problem who couldn't pick on that, she says.

"They don't deserve it if they can't control it and they don't deserve it, Rue says. "What's your name, I ask. "Sophia, she says. "Well Sophia I heard you are picking on Ryder last week why do you do that, I ask. "Because he is stupid he always stutters and barely knows how to walk, Sophia says. "Mm, well Sophia do you know that Ryder as a condition that he can't control and he learns things at a slow pace, Clove says. "No, she says. "And he told me he used to like you Sophia, Rue says. "R-r-rue, Ryder says. "You like me, Sophia says. "Y-ya, he says. "Why I'm always so mean to you, Sophia says. "I-i g-guess I s-s-saw th-th-the g-g-g-good in e-e-ev-everyone, he says. "I'm sorry I like you to I just have a funny way of showing it, Sophia says. "I'm sorry, your kinda cute when you stutter, she says then gets up kisses his cheek and Ryder's face lights up. Ryder then gets up and hugs her. "Awww, me Clove and Rue who is video taping it say. "Now everyone go sit next to the person you bully, I say. Everyone moves there seat. "OK so far those people you bully look like innocent people, Clove says. "Guys don't bully them you don't know there story and they don't know yours so just leave them alone and try and be friends talk to them make friends you may find out something you didn't know about each other, says Rue. "Now guys what did you guys learn today, Clove says. "You in the red hoodie, Rue says. "Not to bully because they are good people, he says. "Correct when you get older guys and someone is being bullied don't stand by and watch say something to them help them up and if they do something to you do it right back it's called defending yourself that's what we do we defend people's honor, I say. "OK, the class says. "Because sometimes if you bully you make people feel bad or if you just talk to the person you bully and tell them why you bully them it may turn into something else or love, Clove says. "Thank you Victors, says the teacher. "No problem, I say. "Now not to ruin your day but the paparazzi are outside, says the teacher. "UGH, we say. "OK we'll just deal with them bye guys, Rue says. "BYE, the class says.

We walk out the classroom and walk out the school and see Christina Perez again. "Katniss Clove Rue we heard that you were talking about bullying at this local school, she says. "Yes we have, Rue says. "Well I think that is very kind of you guys, now Clove and Katniss we hear that you are angry with Peeta Mellark and Cato Knight what is the story behind that, she ask. "How did you find that out, I ask. "I took your phone and tweeted it on twitter, Victoria says to Rue. "How do you know to work twitter, Rue ask. "Annie taught me, Victoria says. "Now who is this cutie, Christina asks. "This is Victoria but we call Tori or Vicky and she is Cato's little sister and we are babysitting her until Katniss's mom comes back, Clove says. "Ah, now you guys are close with Cato's siblings which are Victoria Knight Ryder Knight and Brandon Knight, she ask. "Yes, we say. "Then are you close with Cato, she ask. "Well ya he is my boyfriend and we all have been friends with him since we can walk and I know we are mad at him now but he is the best thing that has ever happened to us, Clove says. "And what am I a piece of dirt, Rue says but we know she is joking. "Aw no Rue your my lover, Clove says in a joking way making everyone laugh. "No Rue your my like my sister you make me laugh and help me out, Clove says. "Aw, best'es, she says then side hugs Clove. "OK you 3 are so cute but the Victors you guys are in the music business to and you are working with Haymitch right. "Yes we are also working with the cast of Step Up All In and it is really cool because we get to hang out with them and learn all these cool dance moves, I say.

"OK now 2 more questions the Victors help out a lot in the community like in foster homes and orphanage's and homeless shelters and all that stuff what was the best one of all, she ask. "Oh the Victors have actually talk about this before it was at this homeless shelter for kids and it was so sad but since we have so much money that we don't even want we sent all those kids to a hotel for a weekend with a whole bunch of food water and fun and we were there and there was this really cute boy like cuter than Cato and Peeta mixed together and we got to adopt him for a week remember that Katniss, Clove says. "Oh my god he was so adorable and we gave some of the kids like $20 bucks each and when we gave him the $20 dollars he was like I'm going to get my sister something for Christmas since it was around that time last year and it was so cute and he was so happy and since then every 2 weeks we go see him and we are actually going to see him in a few days, I say. "Wow you guys are just to much for this world you help out amazing singers and save people's life's and still have time to be normal, I mean you guys are a triple threat, now my last question and this is from a fan is if you guys had to pick 3 of the guys from the Victors to stay the rest of your life with who would it be, she ask.

"Oh my god I don't know they are all so sweet, I don't know, Rue says. "Peeta, Cato, and...Marvel, I say. "Marvel why Marvel no offence Marvel if your watching this, Clove says to the camera making everyone laugh. "I don't know I couldn't decide like it was easy to decide Cato and Peeta but like I still would like some laughter in my laugh, I say. "What about Thresh Brandon and Finnick, Rue says. "You see I had to choose between them and it's so hard so I went by last name and Marvel's last name is Adam's so, I say. "OK, but I would choice Cato, Finnick, and...Rory, Clove says. "Rory, I say. "Wow how are you going to say it like that, Oh Rory, she says then scoffs at he end of her sentence. "What it's just Rory he is crazy and hyper, no offence, I say. "Well it's just Rory and Brandon are so cute but Rory I just love his hair and just want to squeeze his cheeks to death, Clove says. "Remember he is my boyfriend, Rue says. "Yeesh, Clove says. "OK I got it, I would choose Thresh, Gale, and Gloss, Rue says. "Why them, I ask. "For muscle, she says making us all laugh. "What about you Vicky who would you choose, says Clove. "I would choose Peety, Cato, and Brandon, says Victoria. "OK well thank you girls but I would love if next week you would come to my studio and have an interview, Christina said. "Of course can we bring a few other people, I ask. "Of course, she says. "OK thank you Christina, Clove says. "Thank you, I'm Christina Perez and thanks for watching, she says. "Thank you guys so much and I would love it that if you come you can bring the kid from the homeless shelter, she ask. "Of course, we say. "Thank you well see you guys later, Christina says then walks away.

We drive back home and see the Victors are home. We walk in the house and everyone is in the kitchen. "Hey guys, I say as we walk in. "Hey, they say. "We saw you on Christina's show, says Marvel. "OK, we say. "You want to live with me for the rest of your life Kat, Marvel says in a baby voice. "I said for laughter OK, I say. "Fine, he says. "And Clovey just wants to squeeze my cheeks, Rory says. "I do now come here, Clove says then starts chasing him around the kitchen until Rory falls and Clove jumps on top of him and squeezes his cheeks. "Ah Clove your squeezing the money maker, Rory says making us laugh. "Fine but I want those cheeks later ,she says then gets off of him. "And who is the girl that is all about muscle, Gale says. "RUE, we all scream. "What I need protection this fragile body cannot be hurt, Rue says then waves her arms around but making sure not to drop Victoria."OK let me remove the baby from your arm before you murder it; Finnick says then lifts Victoria in his arms. "Now when are we going to Christina at the homeless shelter because Mama Kathy and Rick said we can adopt him for another week, says Thresh. "Next week because we are bringing him to Christina's show, I say.

"OK, also Cinna is coming later for the mission Peeta you still can't go because you and Cato keep breaking down here and there over these 2, Madge says then points at me and Clove. "You I don't have to stand here and listen to this, says Clove then gets up and walks out. "Let her cool down or else she will reheat, Rue says. "OK ya but instead it's going to be Brandon Johanna Marvel and Thresh are going, says Madge. "OK, they say. "And Cato and Peeta Cinna thinks it's safe if you don't go on any undercover missions until your better, says Annie. "What, Peeta says. "Now there keeping us from going on missions, Cato says then points at me. I gasp and say "You know Peeta and Cato we are threw for good don't even try to make it better, I say then walk out.

"Wait Katni-, Cato yells but I can't hear them anymore because I walked to the back and go up the tree house and find Clove crying. "There blaming us now because Cinna said they can't go on mission until there better, I say and sit next to her and cry. "Katniss Clove, we hear Peeta scream. "Guys I'm sorry, Cato screams. "Up there Cato, Peeta says then starts to climb the tree. They get to the top and sit across from us. "Guys I'm sorry I was just mad because I love going on missions and helping people, says Cato. "You guys have gone from 45% back to 30%, I say. "We deserve that, Peeta says. "Can we have a hug, Cato says. "Fine, Clove says. We crawl to their sides and I rest my head on Peeta's chest and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and Clove sits on Cato's lap and wraps both her arms around Cato's waist. "You still wear the bracelet, Peeta ask. Ya I still want to know that we are friends, I say then kiss his cheek making him blush. "It's like 3rd grade when that happened, Clove says.

We went back inside and everyone was smiling like crazy. "What's going on, Cato says. Cinna said that he wants you guys to go on the mission because it may bring you guys closer but there is a slight chance you may not survive, Madge says. "WHAT, we scream.


	8. Prophecy

**Prophecy**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 8:**

Foxface covered her whole house with toxic gas and she moved all her stuff into another house, Annie says. "But I have these gas masks that you guys have to use, Madge says. "What happens if we breathe the air?, Clove ask. "You go unconscious, Annie says. "How do you know all this, I ask. "I'm flying a drone in her house right now and her guards are past out and some plants died and the drone detects polluted air, Annie says.

"There is a switch to make all the gas go away but it's in her basement but there are a few guards with gas mask there and with guns more than what we have, Rue call Cinna and tell him that you Thresh Gale and Gloss are going, says Annie. "You guys downstairs now, Madge says then the alarm for a mission goes off. "Madge there's a break In in someone's house on May Street and another on South Ave. and another on Tarry St., says Annie as she walks downstairs with her ITech and runs to the smart board. "Their everywhere, Brandon says. "Foxface is behind it all she is planning on ruling this city she is destroying everything, Annie says.

"She is taking everyone out of their homes and making them sit on the street, Annie says. "OK everyone suit up, Madge says. We all run to the tubes and it flashes then up and all the girls have a different hairstyle like it is either braids on the side and the rest is our or a high ponytail and all of us are in our mission suits. "OK Brandon Rory and Prim grab your weapons and bags you guys head to the hospital Lelani is their infecting that stuff that she out into Rory into patients, says Madge. "OK, they say. "Be careful, Madge yells as they go up the tube. "Glimmer Cashmere and Marvel go to the Miami Mall Amaya is there putting that stuff into people to. "Delly Finnick and Johanna go to Ryder's school Blight is there with a gun but Cato Ryder has on one of the bullet proof vests on, says Madge then the 3 go to the tubes. "Madge and I will head to the bank, Gloss Thresh and Gale there is another school across town get the kids out of there and somewhere safe, Cato Peeta Rue Katniss and Clove go to Foxface's house she has some type of station in her basement with all the equipment shut it down OK, Attention All Victors everyone meet downtown when you're done with your mission that is where Foxface is, Annie says in the microphone which goes to our walkie talkie's. "GUY'S THIS IS THE BIGGEST MISSION EVER BE CAREFUL AND GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT WE ARE GOING TO TAKE DOWN FOXFACE ONCE AND FOR ALL, Annie says through the microphone. We go into the tube which shoots us up to the front yard and we run to our bikes.

**Foxface's POV**

I will rule this city everyone will be my minion. I know that most people who do this don't succeed but I will if I get what I want. Rue has this key it's called the prophecy anyone who hold the gold one will be filled with great power to have courage strength any will power they want. Anyone with the silver one holds great evil which I have. In the end it will be me and Rue battling. Those Victors don't know what hit them.

**Rue's POV**

This is my real battle I will be saving the city with the help of my friends. For some reason I feel really brave and I just want to get straight to the fight with Foxface. The 5 of us drove to Foxface's house and landed on the roof. "Also Katniss if the gas touches you it will sting a lot so make sure everything is covered, says Madge from the walkie talkie. "Got it, Katniss says back then we all put our gas masks on. We break through the window and land in the foyer of her house. We run to the basement but when we reached the basement one of her security guards were there with a gun. "Well well well if it isn't the Victors, says the guard. "Ya let us through, Peeta says. "Peeta do you watch movies you don't just say let us through, Clove says. "Well that was the easy way love, he says. "Enough talking, says the guard then shoots a bullet to Peeta's leg. "AAAHHH, Peeta screams. "Peeta you have a bulletproof vest on and you have bulletproof pants on get up, I say. "Oh right, he says then stands up.

We were fighting off the guard until Clove threw a knife to his cheek and he fell to the floor. "Yep he's dead, Katniss says as she checks his pulse. "Oooo, Clove says. "Didn't mean to do that, Clove says and opens the door.

We walk downstairs and there was a whole station with holograms of us a few hours ago and a big holographic screen of her whole plan. "Guys there's the button, I say and point to it. It was just a big green button that said NO GAS. I push the button and the gas gets sucked into some drain thing. I take off my mask and I breathe fresh air. "We're good, I say. "OK now Foxface is downtown Blight is at Ryder's school Lelani is at Miami hospital and Amaya is at Miami the stuff they infecting people with it run on electricity but has chemicals in it, Clove says. "Now all we have to do is find the panel that way when they infect the people we can put Madge's cure into it and everyone will go back to normal, Katniss says then pulls out Madge's cure chemical. After 10 minutes Peeta found the panel. "OK Rue pour this into that little tube, Katniss says then hands me the tube. Peeta lifts me so I can reach it and I pour it in and the chemical turns from red to green. "OK let's head downtown, Cato says.

We run back to our bikes and fly downtown. When we reached there the other Victors were already there. We landed on top of 5 guards most likely killing them. "Why do we keep doing that, Peeta says. "Finally you're here, says Foxface. At least one of Foxface's army has one of the Victors. I look around her neck and see another key like mine but hers is sliver and I guess the other Victors saw to because they were staring at me. "Ah the Prophecy, she says. "The what, I say. "Rue you are the prophecy, you have the gold key which means you have will power, you are brave strong and mysteries, I have the silver key which means great evil, she says. "Thresh is this true, I shout. "Yes Rue you're the prophecy you were meant to be but I had to hide it from you to keep you safe, he shouts back. "And mine and your key combined I can rule the world, she says. "Fight me for it, I say then run after her and tackle her to the ground. I punched her in her eye and then her jaw and she picked me up and threw me on the ground. "AAAHHH, I scream. I get up and punch Foxface in her stomach and then elbow her on her back. I grab my bow and shoot an arrow to all the guys who were holding the Victors. Foxface gets back up and I got my bow ready. "Actually I'm going to make this a fair fight; I say then drop my bow and slide it over to Katniss. "Hey Rue I have some people you might want to see, Blight shouts then shows my whole family including my dad and other siblings and Ryder and Victoria who have a bullet hole in there leg and are unconscious. "What did you do to them, I scream. "Oh nothing, he says. I drop to the floor and hold my head. "Come on Rue, I hear the Victors shout. I hear people shouting things like 'Rue' and 'Rue get up' and 'get up'. This is all too much I can't handle this. I can't handle being the prophecy. "THAT'S IT, I scream. "KATNISS, I scream and she throws me my bow. I grab and arrow and face it to Foxfae. "Rue if you shoot you go down to, Blight yells. "GUESS I'M GOING DOWN TO, I scream and shoot Foxface in her hand but luckily she is still standing because when Blight fire's his gun twice I do a backflip but 1 hitting me in my thigh and I grab another arrow and shoot Blight in his jaw making him fall unconscious and my whole body falls to the ground making me put all my weight on my arm and I black out but I last hear the Victors scream my name.

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe Rue did that. That was amazing. I run over to her and see she passed out probably from all her power. Peeta comes over and picks her up bridal style and I run to Ryder and Victoria. "Oh my god, I say. I lift Victoria up and Clove picks Ryder up. We run over to Rue and lay them next to her. "PRIM, Clove shouts. Prim runs over and checks them out. "Rue is going to be fine she just passed out and her necklace will heal her gun shoot but her arm is broken, also she is passed out because her necklace gave her too much power and Ryder and Victoria need to be brought to the hospital now, she says. Cato lifts up Ryder and Peeta lifts up Victoria and start to run across the street to the hospital. I stay back and me and Clove drag Foxface's and Blight's body to the police car that just showed up.

All the Victors then run over to the hospital and see Cato and Peeta by a window. We walk over and see them operating on Ryder and Victoria then take the bullet out. "They just need a blood donor, Cato says. Me and Clove walk behind Peeta and Cato and wrap our arms around them. "We're sorry guys that we put you through so much, I say. "That's alright we acted like an ass, Cato says through tears. We pull them from the window over to the waiting area where the rest of the Victors were. I sit on Peeta's lap and stroke his hair. Also Clove sit's on Cato's lap but since Cato is shaking his leg Clove is shaking a little too but his stroking his hair also to make him calm down. I kiss Peeta on the lips and he looks at me in shock. "I thought you were mad at me, he says. "I was but then I remembered that I love you guys too much to lose you, I say. I look over at Clove and Cato and see they are making out. I look over at Brandon and see he is crying and Prim is in the chair next to him with her hand on top of his and her other hand is in his hair. I look over at Peeta and kiss him again. "Victoria and Ryder Knight, says a nurse. Me Clove Cato and Peeta stand up and walk to the nurse. "They are going to be fine they are just going to have crutches for a while but they are fine, says the nurse. "Thank god, Clove says. "You guys are lucky another second and they may have been dead, says the nurse. "Can we see them, Rue says as she walks into the waiting room from the bathroom where she fixed her leg and all the Victors start to smile at her. Apparently her necklace can heal her. "Yes they are the first door on the left but I think before you go in put on this sling, the nurse said then threw Rue a cast and a sling but Rue caught it with her other hand We all then take off running.

We run into their room and see they are awake. "CATO, they shout. "Oh my god guys, Cato says then hugs both of them. "C-Cato my leg hurts, Ryder says in tears. "I know it will be better soon, he says. "Hey guys, me Clove and Rue say then sit on Victoria's or Ryder's bed. "How did Blight get you guys, I ask. "I was outside in the front yard and one of the guards got me, says Victoria as Rue lifts her in her lap. "A-a-and he c-came i-in-into my c-class r-room a-and sh-shoot me and th-then t-took me, says Ryder. "I'm so sorry guys, but you guys don't have to stay in the hospital today, Clove says. "T-the nu-nurse s-said w-w-we need c-c-crutches, says Ryder. "Yes you do but only for a few weeks, I say. "OK, they say. "I'm I need Ryder and Victoria's guardians, says a nurse as she walks in. "Hey you're the Victors right, says the nurse. "Ya, we say. "Can I have your autographs, she asks. "Sure, we say then sign a piece of paper and hand it to her. Cato then walks out with her to sign the realize papers.

When Cato came back the nurse unhooked all the IV poles and me and Peeta helped Victoria and Ryder on their crutches. A few hours ago Annie went back to the house and got the helicopter so we went outside and went to the helicopter but not before a few reporters came up. "Victors today you saved the world how do you feel especially you rue, says Tammy Yanks. "I feel good because we saved a lot of people today some people got hurt in the process but where all OK, Rue says. "What about you Katniss and Clove, says Tammy. "To me today was crazy but all we have to do is wait for tomorrow to come, Clove says. "Rue how does it feel to be this so called Prophecy, Tammy asks. "I don't know it's all new to me I mean it's too much power for me but I will learn to live with it, says Rue. "Well thank you but you guys must be tired now so I'm going to let you guys go home and relax, Tammy says. "Thank you, we say then run to the helicopter.

When we got back home we went to the backyard and sat near the fireplace. Clove got her guitar out of our little recording room and started strumming random cords.

"So little miss Rue or should I say prophecy, says Finnick with a smirk. "Rue that was amazing what you did and you saved all of us, I tell her. "Thanks, Thresh how come you never told me about this, she says. "Look I knew Foxface was after your key but I didn't tell you till you were ready, mom and dad knew too they told me to keep it a secret from you and when they aren't around anymore and you are ready to tell you, he says. "When exactly were you going to tell me?, she says. "I don't know until you were truly ready, he says. "I'm sorry Rue I was protecting you, Thresh adds. "It's OK but I would never have been ready without you guy, she says then all of us 'aw'. "Wait then what key opens my trunk in my room, she asks. "Oh I'll give it to you later it's really big, he says.

"Now ladies and gentlemen me and Peeta have an announcement, Cato shouts then stand up and walk over to me and Clove. "Katniss and Clove we are sorry for the way we acted we weren't thinking and we are very sorry so.., says Peeta then Peeta and Cato went down on one knee and Peeta handed me a small sized velvet box and a Peony flower and Cato handed Clove a medium velvet box and a rose. I open the box and inside was a heart shaped ring with diamonds like the size of my finger around it. Clove opens hers and it is a necklace with her name in diamonds on it. "And I got you something to Katniss, Cato says then hands me a large velvet box. "I got you something to Clove, says Peeta. I open up Cato's gift and it is a bracelet with a heart that says 'love you' on it. "Aww Cato I love it, I say then kiss his cheek and hug him. Clove then opens hers and it's a ring with a heart on it that sat Clove and Peeta. "Oh my god Peeta it's so cute thank you, she says then hugs him. "Now you, I say then get up and walk to Peeta. I walk over to Peeta and put 2 fingers under his chin in lift him back on his feet. "I love you, he says. "I love you too, I say then kiss him.

**Clove's POV**

I walked over to Cato and he stands up. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you, I say. "I love you to, he says then leans down and kisses me but since I'm short I had to go on my tippy toes. The Victors started clapping and Marvel yelled 'get a room'. We break apart and we sit back down. "Peeta Cato me and Clove are sorry to we were acting like divas and we hurt you guys, Katniss says. "It's OK we shouldn't have said that because we all know Glimmer and Cashmere are the divas of the group, Peeta says. "Thank you, Glimmer says. "Thresh Blight had our family, where are they, Rue asks. "He didn't take them, he says with a smirk. "What, she says. "Our family is right here, he says. "Awwww, we say. "OK but he did have them but they went back to Texas, he says. "They don't want us back do they, she says. "Ya, he says. I put my arm around Rue's shoulder and she puts her head on my shoulder and cries. "They are stupid Rue you saved the world today they don't deserve you, says Johanna. "Thanks Jo, she says then straights up again. "OK Homecoming is tomorrow so excited everyone got there dates and clothes right, Annie says. "Ya, we say. "Wait Justin asked you, Finnick says. "Ya I ran into him when I was going to get the helicopter, says Annie. "Cinna said that we don't have to perform because there is going to be a DJ there, Madge says. "Now boys you have to act right use your manners and no pranks, Madge says then points to Finnick Thresh Gloss and Marvel when she says no pranks. "OK operation slime is off, Finnick says. "OK now Rue Katniss and Clove you guys are in the lead for prom queen and Peeta Cato and Gale are in the lead for prom king, says Annie as she reads her ITech. "Annie and Madge you guys can stop with all the planning and events for a second and be a normal teenager and have fun, I state in a friendly way. They sigh and say 'OK' and put there ITech's away in their bags. The entire girl Victors except Annie since she was playing the guitar and Victoria stood up and in front of our boyfriends.

_(Katniss Clove Rue Madge Johanna Glimmer Cashmere Delly Prim)_

_All Girls:_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_(Uh, yeah)_

_La la la la_

_Katniss:_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie_

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_Clove:_

_So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight_

_I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride_

_All Girls:_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one..._

_Rue:_

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_

_Prim:_

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_All Girls:_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,_

_Only one..._

_All Girls:_

_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you first, first_

_Oh make it last all night, night_

_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you first, first_

_Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world..._

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world_

By the end of the song the guys were smiling like crazy and laughing. I sit in Cato's lap and say 'Will you make me feel like the only girl in the world. "Of course, he says then kisses me.

**Katniss's POV**

"OK me and Cashmere got to go, says Gloss as he stands up. "OK bye guys, Clove say. "Yep it's getting late so let's do this again everyone up out get out see ya tomorrow; I say then move everyone out. "OK let's go to bed, I say then run in the house. I walk up to room and after 3 minutes Peeta is at the door leaning on the frame. "Can I stay here tonight, he asks. "No Peeta I need my sleep wit out having you touch me in my ass, I say then lean on his chest and kiss him. "Fine but I can't help it, he says then smacks my butt. "Peeta, I said then walked and sat on my bed. Peeta came over and sat next to me. I grab my picture of me and Peeta when we were little of my nightstand. "Do you remember this day, I ask him. "Ya that was when we went to the carnival and we went on the Ferris wheel together and I kissed your cheek, he says. "That was a great day, I say. "You know you've gotten me so much jewelry that have a jewelry box just for you, I say then walk into my walk in closet then walk back out with my jewelry back that says Peeta on it. "Wow guess I have to think of something else, he says. "Ya but when the engagement ring and the wedding ring come that is never going in here, I say then put the box on my desk. "Why isn't it going in there, he asks. "Because I'll never take it off, I say then sit on his lap and kiss him. Peeta deepens the kiss and soon I'm lying on top off him. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and starts to trail his hands up my back. "Peeta, living that fast life, I say seductively. "I've wanted to do this forever, he says then lift my shirt off. I kiss Peeta again and lift his shirt over his head. Well I think you know what happens next.

**Rue's POV**

I was walking to Thresh's room so I can ask about the key. "Hey Thresh can I come in, I say as I knock on the door. "Ya sure, he yells. I walk into his room and it is so cool. "Welcome to my man cave, he says. "Wow, I say. "Now why are you here, he asks. "I want to know about the key to my trunk, I ask. "Oh here just to warn you the stuff in there may be scary, he say."OK, I say. "You cannot lose this key it also holds great power if it falls in the wrong hands the world will be in danger, he says."OK, I say then grab the key and run out his room. I'll open my trunk tomorrow with Prim.


	9. Talk Show

**Talk Show**

**HAPPY READING and this is the chapter I was working on so here you go**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Next morning I wake up on Peeta's chest naked. I look up at him and see he is still sleeping. I pull myself out of Peeta's arms and walk into my closet and close and lock the door. I change and walk back out into my room to see Peeta wide awake and changed. "Hey, I say. "Hey, he says then sits on my bed. I walk over and stand in between his legs. "Last night was fun, he says then kisses me. "I know you fun to play with, I say. "Thanks and you look beautiful today, he says. "Thanks I'm going to the salon later with the girls to get our hair and nails done and the guys are going to Cato's house so we can be here alone, I say. "Why, he whines. "Because you guys are going to come back later and pick us up, I say then walk out the door. "Come on everyone wake up, I scream as I run up and down the hallway. I run into my parent's room and wake them up. "Katniss honey if you let us sleep you can have your phone back, my mom says. "Really, I say. "Yes, but if you hit your sister again you don't get it for a month, she says. "OK, I say then run out there room and close the door and run to my dad's office and grab my phone.

I then run up to the room Clove is staying in. "Clove come on we have to meet the girls at the mall, I say as run into her walk in closet which is where she is. "OK let me put my highlights in, she says. I then run to Rue's room and see she is dressed and has a weird key around her neck. "What's with the key, I ask. "It's the key to my trunk I'm going to open it later, she says. "OK so you have to wear 3 things around your neck, I ask. "Yes, she says. "OK go wake Prim I'm going to be downstairs, I say then run out the room.

I run downstairs and Peeta is sitting on the counter eating a donut and watching TV. "Peeta did you eat the last donut, I say. "No there is more in the cabinet, he says. "OK I need those for the girls, I say as I grab the other box of donuts. "Hey we guys need food to; he says then stuffs his face with his donut. "We are football players we need food, he says. "Ya and you are a sexy football player; I say then peck his lips and sit in between his legs on the counter. "OK you guys did a lot of banging yesterday don't do it again, Clove says as she walks into the room making me and Peeta blush. "And you and Cato didn't, I say. "You know about that, she says. "Now I do, I say. "Evil bitch, she playfully says. "Cloves watch your language or you don't get that phone back for another week, my mom yells from upstairs. "SORRY MAMA KATHY, Clove yells. "How you guys did that while Cato's hand is broken, I ask. "Hu I don't know, Clove says. "And Cato and Thresh enter, says Cato as he walks into the kitchen then kisses Clove. "Prim and Rue enter, Prim says then walks in. "Mama Kathy still didn't give me my phone back I'm still stuck with this dumb thing, Rue says then slams her phone on the table. "I got my phone back, I say. "Lucky, Clove and Rue say. "Wow my mom invited a lot people to stay here and only 5 out of 7 live here, Prim says and grabs a donut. "Hey my parents are doing something to the house so I have to stay out, Cato says in his defense. "My parents are out of town, Clove says. "And you guys are leaving soon too, Rue says. "I'm leaving in 4 days; Clove says then grabs a donut. "OK come on girls the other is already at the mall, I say then kiss Peeta and jump down from the counter. "OK bye guys, Rue say as she walks out the door. "Peeta can I take your car, I ask. "Ya, he says then hands me his keys. "Thanks you, I say and kiss is cheek then run out the door.

Clove Rue Prim and I all walked out the door and run to Peeta's car. We drove to the mall and we saw the girls by the hair salon. "Hey guys, I say as we walk over to them. "Hey where's Johanna Annie and Cashmere, Clove ask. "Oh they already got their hair done so they went somewhere, Glimmer says. "OK let's go, Delly says.

We went into the hair salon and we had to wait in the waiting room but the whole time we were just signing autographs. Then a little girl probably about 5 came up to us. "Hi I'm Molly, she says in a small voice. "HI Molly, I say then hug her. "Can you sign my arm and my notebook, she asks then hands me her notebook. I sign my signature and the rest of the girls sign. "Here you go Molly, I say then hand it back to her and sign her arm. "Thank you Katniss, she says. "OMG she is so cute we should have her meet Christopher, Clove says. "So true, hi your Molly's mom right, I say as I stand up and walk to the woman who was behind Molly. "Yes I am, I'm Shelly, Shelly says. "OK well would you like to come with us to the Christina Perez show on Saturday we would love Molly to meet someone, I say. "Really we would love to what time, she asks. "12:00, this Saturday, I say. "OK will be there, come on Molly, she says. "OK bye Katniss, bye Clove, bye Rue, bye Delly, bye Glimmer, she says while hugging all of us. "Bye, we say.

They soon called our names and we got out hair done. They finished our hair and we went home. "OK Cash said they are out of the house and they have everything set up and since we have our hair and makeup done we only have to put on our dresses, says Rue but then her hands fire up and her phone burns. "What just happened, I say. "I don't know but now I need a new phone oh wait I found the SD card, she says then pulls it out. "OK I don't care about our hair or the guys seeing us you fire just came out your hands I'm calling Thresh to tell him to get the guys over here, Glimmer says.

We got back home and the guys were still there. In the car we decided to take out our hair and Prim will just put a fancy braid in so we walked in and we were shaking our hair. "OK Thresh we need to talk to you, Delly says as we walk in. "What's up, he says. "Thresh I was in the car and I was on my phone and then…fire came out my hands, Rue says. "Uggghhh I really wish this didn't come up, he says. "Rue you're getting stronger which means your powers are coming, he says. "I have powers, she says. "Yes it's part of the prophecy you were born to protect the earth so our missions will start to become difficult and you're powers they are getting stronger so be careful now to keep them from coming you have to wear glove they don't have to be thick and don't have to cover your whole hand, he says. "I have powers; Rue says then looks down at her hands and then the fire comes back. "Wow that's so cool, Marvel says. "What other powers I have, Rue ask as she puts her hands down really fast. "You have water fire and air that's it, he says. "I can't do this, Rue says then walks to the training room. "I'll go talk her, Delly Finnick and Clove say then run out.

**Rue's POV**

I run to the training room and go to the tubes and set it so it changes me into a black tank top and black jeans. I grab some knives and start to throw them at the targets. I can't handle being this prophecy it's too much work. I throw another knife but my hand made it light on fire so it was a fire knife. "Rue, I hear Finnick yell then runs to me along with Delly and Clove. "Guys I can't do this it's too much pressure I'm only 12 this shouldn't be happening, I say then turn and throw a knife over my shoulder while looking over my shoulder. "OK Rue first put the knives down and second you just have to get used to your powers come tomorrow after Cristina Perez's show we can train you, says Clove. "OK but I don't know what to do I mean it's cool having powers and all but it is scary having so much power, I say then sit down on the floor with knees in the air my feet on the floor and my hands on my thighs and my head in my hands. "Come on it's alright now come on let's go get ready for homecoming the girls decided to just leave our hair out, Delly says as Finnick lifts me up and puts me on his shoulders and we walk out.

We get back upstairs to see the rest of them ready for homecoming and standing by the door. "Rue you OK, Katniss asked. "Ya just needed some time to me, I say. "Now come on we have to get your guys ready and Rue I got you some really cool gloves that will match your outfit, Madge says then drags Clove me and Delly to Katniss's closet.

After 45 minutes we went back downstairs and I was first tackled by Cato and Peeta in a hug. "Stop growing up so fast, Peeta says. They let go of me and kiss my cheeks. I walk over to Rory and he kisses me. "You look amazing, he says. "Just wait until Prom, I say then. "OK ladies come on the limo is waiting, Marvel says. "LIMO, all the girls shout. "Cato and Brandon got it, Gloss says. "THANK YOU CATO, all the girls say then hug him and Clove and Katniss kiss his cheek then I and Prim kiss his cheek. "Why you keep do that, Peeta says. "I don't know it just happens, he says.

"OK now for starters you guys look amazing I mean Madge what is up with their hair it's like they have jewels in it, Gale says. "They do, Madge says then turns Katniss around and shows the guys her hair. "Wow, the guys say. "Now Peeta do not touch her hair tonight it took me 45 minutes just to do this and the girls so if any of you touch the girls hair I will have Rue set you on fire or at least throw hand water balls at you, Madge says. "Oh ya Rue come to my room later, Thresh says. "OK, I say then look down at my hand which I got the water to come out. "Oh you learn how to make your powers come on, Gloss says. "Ya but it's like I was a normal girl a few months ago, I say. "Uh Thresh how do I turn them off, I ask. "Oh just snap you hand down really fast, he says. "OK, I say then do what he says. "Wow, Cato says.

"Hey Madge these clothes are great, Peeta says. "Thanks, to me guys shouldn't wear shoulder pads so that's why you guys have either a sweater vest or a button down shirt but I kept the tie to keep it classy, Madge says. "Oh and Rue here are your gloves they are lace match your dress and it won't make your powers show now be careful, Madge says. "OK I won't show my powers, I say.

"OK come on guys, Finnick says then we all walk out the house. We have to get to the school first I said that, Finnick says. We pile into the limo and it was silent until Clove broke it. "Oh guys when we went to get our hair done there was this little girl and her name was Molly and we thought she should Christopher so she is coming with us to Christina Perez's Talk Show tomorrow, Clove says. "Wow wait who is going to the show because you said only a few people are going, Peeta says. "Oh yeah all of us are going, Katniss says. "Cool, the guys say. "My mom said that the parents are going to get gifts for us since we are so famous and Cinna told me that after the show he is coming over tomorrow with big news and also Cato and Rue your cast's will be coming off tomorrow but Rue I can see that the hole in your cast means that yours can come off for sure, Madge says. "Please tell me you and Annie didn't bring your ITech's, Gloss says. "We have to there can be a mission any time soon, Annie says then her and Madge pulls it out. "Guys its homecoming put them away, Peeta says. "Oh so Peeta you don't care that you're in the lead for homecoming king, Madge says. "You know guys stop getting all up in Madge and Annie's way they are trying to do the right thing now how many votes exactly, Peeta says making us all laugh. "Excuse me Victors we are here, says the driver. "OK thanks man, Finnick says then pays him. "You coming later right, Thresh says. "Yes of course Thresh yall my home thugs, he says. "Ya that's how we do, says Thresh then does this hand shake with him.

When we got out there was a red with paparazzi behind a red rope. We took a few photos with the paparazzi then we walk into the gym. "Wow the homecoming committee did a great job, Johanna says. Rory grabs my hands and pulls me into the crowd and we start to dance to a tango song. **(It was the tango dance from Another Cinderella Story except she doesn't fall)** We finish our dance and everyone claps for us. "Oh look who's in the house now the Victors, the DJ scream. We all wave to the crowd as the spotlight comes on us. "How about we have Katniss Clove Rue Finnick Peeta and Cato come up here and show us a good time, says the DJ then we all go on the stage. The boys went to the instruments Finnick on electric guitar Peeta on drums and Cato on bass guitar and me Katniss and Clove on microphone.

_Katniss, Clove, and Rue:_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road; I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please; we got to kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it!_

_I love it!_

Peeta then started to shake his hair like Justin Bieber when he was younger and not a thug and the girls go crazy and run up to the front of the stage.

_Katniss, Clove, and Rue:_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road; I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please; we got to kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care._

_I love it._

We finish the song and everyone is jumping around and having a good time. We walk off to the stage and start to dance around for hours. "OK everyone it's the time you guys have been waiting for, says Skylar the leader of the prom committee. "And our Homecoming Queen is….Katniss Everdeen, Skylar says. I was happy for Katniss even though I wanted to be homecoming queen I still have a whole bunch of tiaras from pageants I have been in. "And our homecoming King is…..Cato Knight, Skylar says. Clove then walks over to Peeta and he wraps his arms around Clove while Katniss and Cato dance. Cato goes up to the stage and they put his crown on his head as well and he grabs Katniss's hand and they start to dance around and he spins and dips her. They finish their dance and come back to us. "Congratulation guys, I say then hug Katniss. Cato then lifts me up and spins me. He puts me down and puts his crown on my head but then it falls lop sided and all of us laugh. "OK you guys got your crowns I am tired and its 9:00 let's go, Marvel says. Then 3 guys jumped down from the ceiling. I Peeta and Cato ran over to them and we fight them off. I secretly use my wind powers and they all blow to the wall. We all walk out the gym with style and then we hear the police sirens and the paparazzi are still there but there eating some food on the sidewalk. But when they see us they immediately come and snap picture of us but luckily we were already at the car. "Yo Dante go back to Katniss's house, Cato says as we get into the limo. "Sure Cato, Dante says. We get back to Katniss's house and see the parents are home which means Cinna is there too.

We get out the limo and say buy to Dante. Dante said that we can use his limo anytime we want but we have to let him fix our bikes if they break, apparently he likes fixing things. We walk into the house and see everyone in the living room. "Hey guys, Theo say then hug all of us. "How was homecoming, Mama Kathy asked? "I won homecoming queen, Katniss says as she sits on the floor and starts to take out her hair. "And I won Homecoming King; Cato says then sits on the floor as well as the rest of the Victors. "OK now you guys had a crazy mission yesterday, you guys succeed and saved the city Rue you discovered you are some kind of prophecy how you feeling, Cinna says. "OK but I discovered one more things, I say. "What, Cinna ask. "I have powers; I say then show them my fire ball then my water ball thing from my hand. "OK don't show that to the public they already are freaked out that you did that flip thing during the fight with Foxface and you started to glow or something, Cinna says. "Rue you got to keep those things covered, Thresh says. "Already working on it, it's in Katniss's closet Rue's closet Thresh's closet which was really weird to go in Prim's closet and Mama Kathy's closet, Madge says. "Madge you are going to become a designer some day and I'm going to make that happen, Cinna says. "Thank you Cinna, Madge says then gets up and hugs him. "OK now guys I have big news, Cinna says. "What, we all say. "The I got in touch with Gary Ross and he wants to make a movie about you guys, Cinna says then we all start to scream. "It's about your lives and how you came to be today but there is a twist you guys are real superheroes so you have powers, Rue don't use your real powers they have a whole bunch of effects, Cinna says. "Also Haymitch and Andi are not happy because you have not been in the studio for over 3 weeks so after Christina Perez's show you have to go to the studio because Haymitch says you guys are going to start earning trophies because he is going to sign you guys up for dance competition, says Cinna. "OK, we all say. "When we pick Christopher, Katniss ask. "At 6am tomorrow morning, Mama Kathy says. "YAY, all the girls scream. "I love Christopher he is so cute like you wittle Rory, Clove says while pinching Rory's cheek. "What am I dirt, Cato says. "Sorry but he is just so cute, she says then pinches her cheeks while Rory struggles. "Hey he's my boyfriend, I say then kiss him. "OK OK we get it Rory's cute, Marvel says making everyone laugh. "So bring your gym bag all of you, Cinna says. "K, we all say. "Now you guys start filming your movie next week and Christopher Victoria Ryder and Skylar **(Clove's little sister she is 6)** will be in it, Cinna says. "But Skylar isn't coming back till Sunday with my parents, Clove says. "Clove we are filming next week your sister is coming back on Sunday put the pieces together, Cinna says. "Oh OK, Clove says. "You're so stupid Clove, Marvel says then Clove throws a pillow at him. "Clove Marvel cut it out, Mama Kathy says. "OK now also the schools early Halloween is on Monday so wear costumes and I think that's it, Cinna says. "OK now go on up get some sleep and Madge did you plan the outfits for tomorrow, Cinna asks. "Ya they are all done, Madge says while yawning. "OK come on guys you guys are going to your houses today even you Cato, Katniss, Mama Kathy says while motioning for Katniss to move everyone out lie she does. "Rue Thresh Peeta and Prim head up to the showers, Katniss go take your inhaler after you're done, says Mr. Everdeen. "K, Katniss says then gets up from Peeta's lap on the floor.

**Katniss's POV**

I get up from Peeta's crossed legs from me being sideways in his crossed legs and start to scream "OK everyone get up out get your kids get your parents get your toddlers we need sleep not people OK up out", I say then everyone finally leaves and I close the door. I run to the kitchen and walk to the kitchen and take my inhaler. I then walk upstairs and I hear showers through the hallway. "Katniss you didn't put the dishes away, my mom yells from downstairs. "Coming, I yell then run back downstairs not before running into Peeta with only his pajama pants on and shirtless. "Like what you see, Peeta says. "Maybe I do maybe I don't, I say then kiss him passionately. I then run downstairs and put the dishes away. I run back upstairs take a shower and go change into my pajamas and get in my bed and go on my tablet.

**Rue's POV**

I changed into my pajamas and walked to Thresh's room. "Thresh, I say while knocking on his door. "Come in Rue, he says. I walk in and he is sitting on his bed. "What you wanted to talk to me about, I ask while sitting next to him. "About you, Thresh says. "OK, I say. "Rue you're the prophecy you have to take this seriously you have to wear these necklaces at all time if you don't bad things will happen to you, he says. "Thresh when did you find out about me being this prophecy, I ask. "When you were 2 and you almost burned my foot off, Thresh says making me giggle. "Come here, he says then goes over to his book shelf and presses a button and the door shifts to the right. I walk inside and saw papers books and a holographic screen. "What is this place, I ask. "This where I do all my research on the prophecy. "There is more of me, I say. "Ya here, he says then pulls me to the screen and swipes the screen and shows me a picture of a really pretty lady. "This is our great grandmother she discovered the prophecy, he says then swipes the screen again. "That's grandma, I say. "Ya, Thresh says. I Thresh and the rest of the Victors and the parents were really close to our grandmother.

She died 2 years ago but she was murdered when she was walking down the street at night. When she died we all couldn't go to sleep for over 2 weeks and it was a very sad time for us because she always gave us good advice and made us happy and she was always such a good person even Marvel and Johanna were a mess. "OK next picture, Thresh says then swipes it. "And mom, he says. "Mom was a prophecy, I say. "Ya I found out when I saw her cooking during that hurricane and the microwave didn't work, he says. "And now finally you, he says then swipes it and shows a picture of me in one of my headshots. "Rue you don't know how serious this is you don't know how many people know about you and the prophecy and most of them are bad people who want to rule the world with your keys, he says. "OK, I say. "OK, give me hug, he says then I hug him. "OK go to bed Madge says to wear a snapback tomorrow, he says as I walk to the door. "OK, I say then walk out the door to my room.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up the next morning to Prim and Rue's horn in the hallway. I wake up and go to my closet and see the outfit Madge laid out for me for the talk show. I change into it and walk downstairs and the rest of the group is there along with Ryder and Victoria. "Ryder and Victoria, I say then hug them. "You guys look so cute Madge did a good job, I say. "T-t-thank y-you, Ryder says. "You know you are meeting a girl today and another boy, I say. "Y-ya b-b-b-but I al-already h-have a g-g-girlfriend, he says. "Yes but you Victoria and the girl Molly and the boy Christopher are going to become friends, I say. "O-OK, he says then runs into the kitchen making us all laugh. "OK everyone downstairs NOW, Rue yells to upstairs. Everyone came downstairs dressed up.

"Glimmer what is up with the R5 snapback, Cashmere says. "I love R5, she says. "Hey Katniss where is your best friends bracelet? , Peeta asks. "Oh it's on my ankle, I say then show them. "OK, they say then Ryder comes back out with a donut all over his face. "Ugh Ryder come on let's clean you up, Madge says then picks him up and they walk back into the kitchen. "OK everybody let's go, Cinna says as he opens the door.

We all pile into the limo and we drive to the foster home. We walk in and everyone greets us because we are there a lot so everyone knows our name and we get a lot of hugs. We walk into Christopher's room and all the kids run to us and hug us. In the foster home there is Christopher Aiden Tony Remy Skylar Cleo and Lillian. Christopher kind of has a country accent but we all think it is really cute.

Cleo is like the rebel of their group she doesn't care what anybody says because she is 13 and she knows nobody wants to adopt a teenager but we don't believe her.

Skylar is the insecure one she always wants to impress people and she wants to know what other people think of her than what she thinks of herself and she has a really great relationship with Johanna and Thresh. Then we have Aiden Christopher and Tony they are just cuties they are like any other toddler they play with toys run around and have fun Marvel and Peeta have a great relationship because every time we are hear they pull pranks on everyone. And finally we have China her parents brought her to the foster home personally when she was 4 she even remembers the memory. She has remembered it for the past 8 years and it has been hard on her. They brought her because she was friends with someone that got in trouble a lot and they told her to not talk to her anymore but she didn't listen so they just gave up so now she is always the quiet one but her Clove Gale and Delly have a strong relationship. The rest of us kind of have a great friendship with all of them. We do a lot of fun things with them like we go to the water park picnics and sometimes we go to hotels and just have fun. There was this one time where we went to this laser tag place and it was the boys against the girls and Skylar and Cleo was like the stars of it and actually made Gloss sprain his ankle because she was doing these cartwheels and she Gloss was on the floor and she landed on him.

"Christopher come on you dressed, Rue yells. "Yay, he says then jumps on Rue. "Well this is Victoria and Ryder and you are meeting someone else at the show OK, she says. "OK, Christopher says. "OK come on guys, says Thresh. "OK bye guys see you later, I say as we were exiting the room. "Wait, says Aiden from the doorway. "Are we going anywhere this weekend, he asks. "Ya after our dance practice we are taking you guys to Laser Planet for laser tag, Peeta says. "Yes, we hear Cleo and Skylar say. "Cleo Skylar don't hurt anyone there, Clove yells. We all then walk out and to the limo. So far Ryder Victoria and Christopher are great friends. "OK Cinna said that he has all our dance bags and that he is at the show and Molly and Shelly are there and Molly is in hair and makeup, Madge says. "OK, we all say. "Who's Molly, say Ryder Victoria and Christopher. "The other girl your meeting, here, I say then shows them the picture of me and Molly together. "She's hot, Christopher says. Let me remind you Christopher is only 8. "OOOOO, we all say. "See my little man is gettin those chicks; Finnick says then gives him a high five.

We arrive at the show and there are a whole bunch of fans with signs and notebooks and pens but they are all behind this sort of gate. We sign some and there was a photographer and I saw this little girl trying to get by to see me so I pick her up from behind the gate and brought her over it and took a picture with her and signed an autograph and I got the rest of the guys to take a picture with her. "What's your name, Peeta asks then kneels down to her level. "I'm Kalani, Kalani says. "Well Kalani you're very cute, Peeta says. "Thank you, she says. "OK come here, he says then gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We will never forget you, Rue says. "Thank you Rue, Kalani says. "I really love your name Kalani, why didn't my parents name me Kalani, Clove says. "Because you don't look like Kalani, Marvel says. "Whatever, Clove says. "OK we have to get you back to your parents Kalani, I say then put her back over the gate and kneel down. "I'll be back I'll never forget you, I say then walk off. We walk backstage and Molly and Christina are there. "KATNISS, Molly shouts. "Hey Molly, I say then hug her. "You ready to meet Christopher, Rue says then Victoria nods rapidly. "OK come on Christopher, I say then get Christopher. "Hi Molly I'm Chris, Christopher says. "Hi Chris I'm Molly, she says. "You're pretty, Chris says. "And you are cute, Molly says wow they have a lot of confidence. "OK Victors you are on in 20 seconds, says the stage director. "Victors, Christina says then hugs us. "OK now you guys are going to be answering stage questions but the mini Victors and the older Victors are going separately and then the little little Victors but I will call your names one at a time to come on, she says. "OK, we all say. "OK Christina you are on in 5...4...3...2...1.., says the stage director.

Christina does and intro and then she calls the Victors. "OK here today we have the Victors Katniss Everdeen, she says then I run out and sit with her. "Peeta Mellark. Peeta then walks out casually. "Clove Fuhrman. Clove then comes out and does an Ariel **(an Ariel is a cartwheel with no hands) **and comes sits next to Peeta. "Cato Knight. "Gale Hawthorne. "Madge Undersee. Madge walks out and pretends to be on her phone but then does a cart wheel. "Marvel Adams. "Glimmer Sparrow. "Finnick Odair. Finnick comes running out and sits next to Glimmer and does the Justin Bieber hair flip. "Delly Cartwright. "Annie Cresta. "Johanna Mason. "Gloss Young. Cashmere Young. And Thresh Johnson.

We all come out and sat on this really round sofa. "So how are you guys doing today, Christina says. "Good we actually met this really cute girl outside named Kalani, Peeta says. "Oh well that's very good now how about we answer some questions, she says. "OK, we all say. "OK this is from Sydney from well Sydney Australia, she wants to know 'who is your famous mini Victor', Christina asks. "RORY, Clove screams. "Rue, Peeta says. "Prim, Cato says. "I love Brandon, I say. "Since when, Cato says. "I don't know he is just so creative and awesome with pranks like on the ride over here since Clove is easily scared he threw this tiny pillow at her and she literally *crowd and Victors laugh* screamed and like buried herself in her legs, I finish while everyone laughs. "OK what about you guys, Christina says. "I like Rue, Madge says. "Me to, Annie Marvel and Johanna say. "I like Rory, Thresh says. "I got to go with Prim, Cashmere and Glimmer say. "Prim, Gloss says. "Brandon, Gale says. "Rue, Dell and Finnick say. "OK I see we have a lot of Rue fans, Christina says.

"OK now this one is for Peeta 'which flip or gymnastics move is your favorite'. "You know last night I was in my room and I taught myself how to do this round off then a backflip, Peeta says. "How about you show us this move, Christina says then the crowd starts clapping. "OK, Peeta says then stands in the middle of the room then does a round off then a backflip and the crowd starts clapping. He then walks back over to us and sits back down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Wow that was really cool and you taught that yourself, Christina says. "Ya but it caused me to break a lot of my trophies, he says making us laugh. "OK next question is for Clove it's from Mellissa in Pennsylvania she says 'that you have this walk called a thot walk', Christina says. "Oh my god yes it's so funny because Gloss walked in on me doing it and then he threw a pillow at me and he screamed 'No stop don't be about that life' but want me to show it to you, Clove says. "Ya go on ahead, Christina says. "OK so you have to like stick out your butt and then pull your hand out like your holding a purse put your other hand on your hip and then just walk like you're a fake model, Clove says then starts to walk making Marvel literally fall to the floor.

Clove then comes back and sits on the couch. "OK next question is for Marvel Thresh and Peeta 'you guys are good with pranks what is one of the stupidest prank that failed you have ever made'. "It was this prank when we were 4 and we were 4 so we were stupid *crowd laughs* so we were going to throw flour on Katniss but instead we threw it on her mom and we got grounded for 3 days, Marvel says. "If you guys succeed with that you would have got the ass whooping of the century, I say.

"OK now next we are going to play a game we are going to play a game we are going to pick 4 of you and you guys have to see who knows more about your partner so if could come over to this glass bowl in the middle, Christina says then leads us to a glass bowl. "OK so I'm just going to reach my hand in here and we have, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick, Christina says. "OK now the rest of you can sit in those chairs and you 4 come sit back on the couch. "Wait who's our partners, Johanna asks. "You choose, Christina says. "I choose Finnick I need a challenge; I say then walk to him. "That means I get Jo, Peeta says. "OK now the I'm going to ask some questions and if you guess it right then you get 2 free Fandango movie tickets that I got from Fandango myself, Christina says. "OK, we say. "Here are some white boards, she says then hands us some white boards. "OK first question is 'is your partner better at flips or pranks. After 30 seconds the time was up. I lift up mine and it was pranks and Finnick's says flips. "Yass, I say. "Johanna, correct, Christina says. "Yass, Johanna says then grab the ticket.

That went on for a good 10 minute and so far I have 6 tickets, Johanna has 4, Finnick has 4, and Peeta has 3 also. "OK last question, 'does your partner like dancing or singing', Christina says. "Oh my god, I say. "Well he does both but he mostly raps so ya I'm going to choose singing, I say then write it down. "And Katniss mostly sings so ya, Finnick says then writes it down. "OK so Katniss wins with her partner and Johanna wins their team so congratulations and we have another present, Christina says. "Bring it out boys, she yells then 2 boys shirtless boys with abs for days walk out with a big present. Me and Johanna drop to the floor in laughter. We get back up and sit back in the chairs and the boys put the presents down and stand next to us with a smile and the crowd is laughing and so is everyone else. "You know I'll just take him instead, Johanna says then side hugs him and everyone laughs. "Hey you remember you have a boyfriend, Gloss yells. "Oh right I got him, Johanna says then let's go of the guy and slouches. "OK well thank you guys for coming but we are going to take a break and then we are going to get the mini Victors in here, Christina says then they go to commercial. "OK I need the mini Victors in here and you guys can watch from backstage, Christina says then leads us to a room back stage where the mini Victors and the mini mini Victors. "OK Christina needs you guys k have fun, I say as they walk out the room and Peeta hugs and kisses Rue's and Prim's head. "Hey guys, Commander Theo says as he lies on the couch and goes on his I Pad. "Oh my god, Marvel says as he saw the big buffet of candy and chips. "Hey don't go crazy Rue already had 1 sugar rush while you guys were out there had to have at least give her 2 gallons of water and half of the tomatoes, Theo says. "Oh look there on, Gloss says while some of us sit on the floor or couch and Marvel and Thresh by the food.

**Rue's POV**

I and Prim set Ryder and Victoria back on the couch and Brandon and Rory set Molly next to Christopher. I run over to Peeta and hug him and he kisses my head then I run to Cato and he does the same thing.

We walk on the set and sit in the chairs. "Hey guys, Christina says as she comes on set as well and hugs all of us. "Hi, we say. "OK we are live in 3...2...1, says the producer. "Hi and we are back with the, mini Victors, how are you guys, Christina says. "Good, Prim says. "Now Brandon Rory I hear you guys are the new heartthrob of 2015 how does it feel. "You know it's alright but it's awesome at school when girls come up to me, Rory says then I hit him making the crowd laugh. "OK how about you guys I mean Prim Brandon and Rory are what 14 and Rue your only 12 and you skipped 8th and 9th grade but how does it feel to be a part of the Victors and to go on missions and save the world. "You know I'm the youngest out of the Victors and they treat me like family and they are just so supportive because these past weeks have been really hard for me and my brother and I'm just glad I have people around me who love and care for me especially Peeta Clove Delly and Finnick, I say.

**Rue's mom's POV**

I was in my living room with my husband and other kids watching Rue and Thresh on The Christina Perez Show. "That's our girl, my husband says. "Ya that is, I say while starting to tear up. "Mommy who is that and why did daddy say that's our girl, says my toddler Taylor. "She's someone who is very special to us; I say then kiss her head.

**Rue's POV**

"That's great to here, Christina says. "OK now besides saving lives and you guys working with Haymitch Abernathy what else is new. "We are going to be filming a movie we haven't shoot it yet but it might be about our lives or just a regular movie but the bad thing is they only need 7 of us but the rest of us will be guest staring on this TV show, Prim says. "Oh but what about saving the city, Christina asks in concern. "We have these watches 4 of them where one Madge contacts us on it has a little mini screen and another on where they give us mission alerts and we have duffle bags everywhere with our weapons and stuff and our other watch is a walkie talkie so we can talk to the rest of the group and then the last watch has our mission suit in it and we press this button and it puts our mission clothes on us, Brandon explains. "Oh wow so basically if someone were to just drop in without out your weapons you guys would be able to fight them off, she says. "Ya, Prim says. "Ohm, and who is your mission leader. "Cato Madge and Annie, I say. "OK well now you guys have some fan questions. First on is for Rue, if you were a lesbian who would you go out with out of the Victors.

I know the camera was on the question when she was saying it and then they came back to me so I fell out of my chair in laughter. After 2 minutes of laughing and rolling on the floor I got up back in my chair while still laughing. Everything was silent because they wanted me to answer the question. "Do I have to answer this, I say making some people laugh. "Yes, Brandon Prim and Rory say. "OK umm, Clove I say making everyone laugh again including me.

"OK on to the next question, Prim you are related to Katniss, are there any time were you wish she wasn't. "You know I love Katniss and I don't wish she wasn't my sister it's just sometimes she gets boring, she says and we hear Katniss scream from backstage 'some sister you are' making everyone laugh. "It's just she gets boring when she starts to talk about responsibilities even after I've already said OK, she says. "I know right Thresh and Peeta do the same thing, I say. "You see this is how I and Rue's friendship work, Prim says getting a few laughs.

"OK now Rue this is from Alyssa in Boston 'you always hang out with Katniss and Prim at their house and I'm trying to spice up my house are there any special rooms in there house I can get an idea of. "Yes Alyssa they have a game room a bowling alley laser tag room gymnastic room a movie theater or home theater a gym a really small roller rink they have a bike rink a training room but that's for our mission training a music room and they have a really cool backyard it's like a park, I say. "Ya and half of that stuff is from our grandparents or Commander Theo Delly's dad he was in the military but also some is from Cato but the rest is our parents because my dad he runs the Xbox Company and my mom she is a chef for the restaurant Zuma, Prim says. "OK now the last question Brandon when did you join the Victors. "When I was 2 and learned to talk, Cato says my first word was Oh crap and I saw the video and it's Cato encouraging me to say he was like 'come on Brandon say it Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap' and when I when I said it Cato almost dropped me but then he caught me turned the camera to him and said 'oh crap I almost dropped the baby', He says making everyone laugh.

"OK well thank you guys for coming and hope we can have you back soon, but after this break we are going to have the mini mini Victors Molly, Ryder, Victoria, and Christopher, and after we have the very own Victor Madge Undersee showing us some clothes she has designed and some very unique make up art, and then we have a special treat for the Victor, Christina says to the camera then goes to the break.

"You guys are hilarious, Christina says. "Thank you, we say. "Now can I get and autograph from you guys my daughter loves you, she asks. "Sure what's her name, Rory asks. "Nevaeh. "That's a pretty name, Prim says. "Thank you, Christina says. "OK can you guys bring in the mini mini Victors, she asks. "Of course, we say then walk back stage.

We walk into the room where the Victors are and we tell them for Clove and Peeta to bring them to the set. "OK but save me some pizza, Clove says then grabs Victoria and carries her bridal style.

**Peeta's POV**

We walked onto the set and they started to go live. "OK hello again Peeta and Clove and how about you introduce these little ones to the world or should they, Christina says. "I think they could, I say. I then nudge Chris. "I'm Christopher but everyone calls me Chris and I'm 7 years old and I met the Victors 3 years ago, Chris said while he likes paused every now and then from shyness. "I'm Molly and, I'm 6 years old, and I love the Victors, she says then I give her a side hug and put her on my lap. "I-I-I'm R-r-Ryder a-and I-I'm 5 a-a-and C-Cato and B-B-Brandon a-are m-my br-br-brother-s-s, Ryder says then the crowd starts to awe because of his voice and the fact that he started to play with Clove's fingers. "He has a disorder where he stutters a lot, Clove says. "Oh, Christina says. "And this is Victoria and she is also Brandon and Cato's little sister and she is 4, I say. "Well you guys are all so cute, Christina says. "Thank you, they say. "OK now I brought you out here just to introduce you to the world but now I want all the Victors to come out because I have 2 surprises for you, Christina says and the crowds starts to cheer.

The rest of the Victors came out and Christina told us to go in the middle of the stage. We walked over and I put Victoria on my shoulders so she can see and Rue came and stood in front on me and leaned her head on my chest. "OK now you guys an awesome connection with your fans like you let Molly come on this show with you and then a few minutes ago you let Kalani take pictures with you guys while you were coming in and the camera caught a video of Katniss and Peeta saying that 'they will never forget you' so why do you guys do that, she asks. "Well it's because before we were famous and all we knew how some kids don't get to meet their favorite celebrity and we feel that kids should so when Madge told us about Molly we immediately become friends with us and meet the mini mini Victors and we just love kids, Marvel answers with Molly on his shoulder and holding his hands. "Also Chris when The Victors came to your orphanage what were you thinking. "Well I didn't really know them so I was kind of shy and all of my friends at the orphanage were scared because we don't usually get visitors and there is so many of them so we were kind of scared but then that day they took as roller-skating and it was really fun, but then when they left and we all thought we wouldn't see them again but then the week after they came back and we were all really happy and then they came back every week and took us somewhere and the people who work at the orphanage let them take us for a week and they brought us to this hotel and it was really fun and that was the best week of my life, he says then Johanna side hugs him."Well your fans are very grateful for that and we all know you guys don't just do that for publicity or anything, but anyway speaking of Kalani, coming down from the audience we have Kalani Madison, Christina says as Kalani comes down and Katniss runs to her and picks her up and spins her around.

They walk back over and I put Victoria on Thresh's shoulders and go and hug Kalani. "Alright so Kalani how does it feel like to be up here and with the Victors. "It feels great because I thought they would forget about me, she says then Gale picks her up. "Well we have another surprise but this is for the mini Victors and the mini mini Victors and Kalani, Christina says then all of them run to Christina who walks over to the other side of the stage.

"OK now I have some presents for you guys they have your names on them so just walk over there and stand behind them, Christina says. "OK now Rue your brother plays drums and the rest play guitar and you sing, she asks. "Yes, Rue says. "Dan, Christina calls to her producer. "Come help me with this, she says then they lift up the lid on the box. Sitting there was a drum set a recording studio microphone an electric guitar an apple computer drum sticks and headphones. "Your own home recording studio, Christina shouts. "OH MY GOD, Rue screams then runs and hugs her. "Thank you so much, Rue says.

"You're welcome now Prim, you are into music and helping people and hair instruments and all that stuff right. "Yeah, Prim says with a giggle. "Come on open it up, Christina says then opens it. **(All there presents are on my profile)** "OMG thank you so much, Prim says. "You're welcome honey, Christina says. "Hey Rory come on over here, Christina says then puts and arm over his shoulder. "OK now you are a gamer so…, Christina says then lifts up the lid on the box. There was an Xbox one headphone a halo 4 guns and an Xbox one controller. "Thank you Christina, Rory says calmly just to act cool. "Well yeesh have some excitement, Christina says then moves onto Brandon. "Brandon you always move around and go crazy right, Christina says then a video pops up of Brandon a few weeks ago and he was skateboarding in the house and hi the wall but then got up and slammed his head on the kitchen island and then you hear Marvel and Finnick laughing in the background. Everyone was laughing and then Brandon said "Yeah". "Well come on open it, she says then Brandon opens it. It was a new bike and a drum set. "Awesome, Brandon says then jumps on his bike and starts to ride around but then gets off.

"Now all the minier Victors and Kalani open them all together except Chris and Kalani his is for last. I walk behind Victora and Cato goes behind Molly then Katniss goes behind Ryder. "OK Open Them, Christina yells.

They rip them open with the help of us. Victoria had a really antique doll house and an Anna and Elsa doll. "Thank you, Victoria says. Molly got somesort of dollhouse bed set a American girl doll and an antique doll house. "AAAHHH, Molly screams. "Thank you sooo much, Molly says. Ryder had a bike and a huge container of toys. "W-w-w-wow t-t-this I-is s-s-so c-c-c-cool, Ryder says while giggling.

"Now let's go to Kalani, Christina says then Finnick walks over behind Kalani.

**Madge's POV**

I was looking at Kalani to see what she got until my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it said mission alert. I slide the screen and it said that a home down the street smells gas and if that house explodes it will take out everyone or anything around it. I nudged Katniss and showed her the alert. "What are we going to do, I say. I and Katniss walked over to Cashmere. "Cashmere we got a mission alert goes down the street there is a gas leak at a house and if that house explodes it will take out everything around it since your smart go down the street and fix it, Madge says. "OK be back in 9 minutes, Cashmere says then goes to Dan, Christina's producer and tells him and he nods and she comes back to us. "OK Dan said that there is an exit a few feet away or we can just do a flip onto the poles up there, Cashmere says then points up to the poles. "Cash that's too risky we have to make a distraction, I say. "No we don't look at the audience they are all focused on Kalani just do your flip up on the platform and do it fast, Katniss says. "OK, Cashmere says then flips up onto the platform and lands on it. She changes her clothes with the watch and runs to a door that is there.

**Kalani's POV**

I love the Victors they save a lot of people and I would want to be like them one day with the mini Victors. "OK Kalani open it, Christina said. I opened the box and there was this really cool bed type quilt and it looked really cool. "What is this, I scream with excitement and crawled into it. "This is a bed specially made if you want to have a sleepover, so if Victoria and Molly come over you can use this, Christina says then Molly and Victoria crawl in as well. "Come on open the other one. I crawl out and Molly and Victoria help me open the other box. Inside was a toy car that I can actually drive. "Oh My God this is awesome, I scream and everyone starts to clap. "Thank you so much, I say then give Christina a hug. "You're welcome sweetie, she says.

**Christopher's POV**

"OK now let's get to Christopher's, Christina says. Ryder and I rip my present open and there is a whole bunch of electronics. "OH MY GOD, I scream and start to cry. "Christopher I know you are an orphan and you didn't grow up with a whole bunch of cool electronics and gadgets so I bought you and your friends at the orphanage some stuff, Christina says. I walk over to her and hug her and still crying. "Thank you so much, I say. I let go of her and Clove and Rue run and give me a hug. "Come on buddy dry your eyes this is a happy moment, Clove says. "He's crying tears of joy, Christina yells to the audience. "Chris how does it feel to be getting this stuff, Christina asks. "I've never gotten anything like this and it feels amazing because I and friends don't do anything besides clean so it feels really awesome, I say. "OK well you are welcome Chris but I have a present for the older Victors, bring them out boys, Christina yells then a husky dog, a husky puppy, and a panda come out. Katniss Clove and Delly run to the panda.

**Clove's POV**

A panda come out. We've never gotten a panda before. I run to the panda and he gives me a hug. "Oh my god, I say and hug the panda. The guys go to the dogs and Johanna does to. "You're giving us these, I ask Christina. "Yep, she says. "Thank you, we say. "OK everyone let's give a round of applause to the Victors and Kalani, Christina says and everyone starts to clap. "We'll be back with Justin Timberlake talking about his new album 20/20 Experience, Christina says and then they go to commercial. "Kalani tomorrow want to come over my house, Molly asks. "Sure, she says. "Katniss can the minier Victors come to my house tomorrow to, Molly asks. "Sure Molly, Katniss says.

Cato then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Want to go on a date tonight, he says. "Sure, I say then kiss his cheek.

**Katniss's POV**

After an hour and a half Madge did her fashion segment Rue had 1 sugar rush Peeta had 2 and now we are going to go to see Haymitch. He called saying we are only going to be there for 10 minutes to talk about the movie.

We dropped Kalani and her mom off home and the minier Victors and our animals went to Cato's house, the rest of us drove to his studio and Andi and Cinna were standing outside. "Andi, I scream then jump on her. "Hi Katniss, Andi says. "I saw you guys on The Christina Perez show, very funny, Cinna says. "Wait where Cashmere is, he says. Me and Madge look at each other then run down the street.

We hear the other's calling our names but we keep on running.

We run all the way down the street where the mission was being held and we saw Cashmere being pushed into a car. We changed into our mission clothes with our watch. "KATNISS MADGE IT WAS A SET UP, Cashmere yells then get shoved into the car and they drive away but I get a glance of a tattoo on his arm of a snake. "Madge call the other I got our motorcycles, I say then start to run while typing my watch that way our motorcycles will fly over here to us.

My motorcycle soon came and the other Victors came driving as well and Marvel with our weapons bag and there all in their mission suits.

We saw the car stop by a warehouse and we all stopped behind it. "What the hell is going on, Peeta says. "During Christina show I got a mission alert and there was a gas leak at this house and Cash said she will be back in 10 minutes it's been 2 hours so when we got to the house she was being shoved into a car she screamed it was a setup, Madge says. "What's the plan, Rue says. "Prim get up on the roof and see if there is a window, Cato says. "Why me, she says. "You're skinner, he says. "Fine give me the grabbling hook, she says then Marvel hands it to her.

Prim got to the roof. "There's a window and I see Cashmere, Prim said from her watch. "What she is doing, Cato says. "She's tied to a chair and struggling and some guy is like interrogating her, she says. "Oh no they saw me abort mission, Prim says then jumps down from the building but then her bike catches her. We all drive away and drives all the way back to the studio but Glimmer takes a quick picture of the address.

When we got back Andi Cinna and Haymitch are standing outside. We park and Haymitch starts to talk "What happened". "Cashmere got kidnapped and they know we are coming so we have to save her, Cato explains. "Oh god, Haymitch says while rubbing his face. "You guys we have to start filming this movie you have to keep it on the down low so no more Jurassic stuff anymore like signings or meeting kids, Haymitch says. "So basically we can't do anything fun, I say. "Yeah, Haymitch says. "Ya OK, I say then walk to my bike and drive away to my house.

I walk in my house and my parents are in the living room watching s movie. "Hi parents, I say then lay on the floor. "Katniss, honey what's wrong, my mom says while pausing the movie. "Haymitch said we can't do anything fun anymore and to keep it on the down low and Cashmere got kidnapped, I say. "Oh my god, you're really stressed aren't you, my mom says then comes on the floor and starts to stroke my hair. "I liked being a normal kid going to school hanging with my friends and hanging out with Peeta, I say. "Honey you don't know the gift you have, you save people, you are a big part in this world, hey I was going through the stuff in your closet and I found this book, he says then holds out my notebook from when I was 10. "Go to the last page, she says. I flip to the last page and it reads:

_One day you will be a big part of the world_

_You will save lives and help people._

_You will have a big family with Peeta and will be there for your friends_

_But only if you remember to never give up and don't let fear control you_

_Stand up for your rights Katniss_

"Wow, I say. "Kat you have a gift use it, she says then her and my dad walk away. I sit up and sit at the window seat in the living room and read the whole thing over again. I took out my necklace that I have always worn. I don't really know who got it for me because I remember when I was born that someone put it on me and ran out the room my parents thought one of my other family members gave it to me so they left it alone to this day I never knew who the person was.

Rue Prim Thresh Clove and Peeta ran through the door and over to me. "Katniss what happened, Peeta says. "I don't know it's just Haymitch said we couldn't have fun anymore and I just went crazy but I'm fine, I say. "When did you get that necklace Kat, Prim says. "I don't know someone put it on my neck when I was born mom and dad thought it was from a family member, I explained. "I saw that around the guy who kidnapped Cash, Prim says.

Thresh ran up to his room and we all followed. We went behind his bookcase and there were a whole bunch of old books and a holographic screen. "Thresh what is going on, Peeta says. "That necklace, it's a sign of something I know what it is but I just need the book about it, Thresh says then starts throwing stuff to get to it. "Here got it, he says then walks back over to us and grabs some scanner thing. "Hear Katniss stay still, he says then scans me. He looks at it and says "oh crap". "What is it Thresh, I said. "You have a special power between the person who took the Cash I don't know how but you just do, he says. "OK this is too much I'm going to go find a way to get Cashmere back, I say then walk out the house.

**-LineBreak-**

I walk to the warehouse and climb the wall.I go up on the roof and run to the window. I take out my notebook that my mom showed me earlier and read one of the lines: Don't let fear control you. I put it in my backpack that I brought and drop down through the glass shattering it to the floor and I land on one knee. "KATNISS, I hear Cashmere say. "CASH, I say and run over to her. "Thank god you're here, she says. "Where are the others, she asks. "I came alone, I say. "I don't care just get me out of here, she says. "OK, I say then cut the ropes off her hands. "OK let go, I say then tart to run but when I turned around some guy was standing there with the same necklace as me. Who are you, I say.

* * *

**So you guys who should I make the person be her brother uncle or just some special person in her life if so tell me the name and the special connection. –Keyondra(Keyondraswag)-**


	10. Sebastian Reese Everdeen

**Sorry I took so long but I got distracted with polyvore and school because we are testing.**

**Sebastian Reese Everdeen**

**Katniss's POV**

"Who are you, I say. "Oh Katniss you don't know who I am, he says and I aim my bow and arrow at him but don't fire yet. "No, I say. "Katniss… I'm your brother, he says. "What, I don't have a brother, I say. "You do but then mom who was pregnant with you and dad got into a car accident by the woods I flew out the car because I didn't like to use a seatbelt and ended up in the woods I didn't get hurt just got a scar on my leg mom and dad were rushed to the hospital to check their injuries and to make sure you were OK and I was only 8 but I was smart so I ran to district 3 took me a month and a half but luckily we were going on vacation and when everything cleared out they left my stuff and a few of dad's stuff behind and it had enough food in it to last me but back to the story I arrived at district 3 and someone found me took me in but then they started to abuse me so I ran away, I came back here and heard you were my sister and…, he stops and goes over and unties Cashmere and then walks over to some couch thing. "Thanks, Cashmere whispers and me and her walk slowly over to him and I put my bow down. "And what, I say and sit next to him. "Katniss I wanted to come and find you I wanted to know if you were real and I heard all the great things you did and I just wanted to know that I have family somewhere, sorry Cashmere that I kidnapped you put I knew that it would lower Katniss here, he says. "It's OK but I knew something was up since this rope wasn't that tight, wait then why didn't I just slip out, she says making him chuckle.

"How about you come back with me and you can meet your new friends and your parents, I say. "Thanks Katniss, he says. "But I have 2 question, I say. "What, he says. "1 why didn't you go with the ambulance when you had the chance to go with them you could have stayed with our family. "Because I was unconscious and when I woke up all I saw were trees and the road with my bag to the side while I was going to 3 I ran out of food so I learned how to use a knife, he says. "OK and my 2nd question were you the one who put this necklace on me, I say then pull it out. "Yes, he says then pulls out something. It's the same necklace I have but his is green. "What it means, I say. "It means where one with the forest we have a connection with it and we will one day meet again we have a special power we control the forest and the woods, like the trees, plants, animals, anything that has to do with nature, where called Sensitive's ,he says. "Where there are more, I ask. "Only 7 in the world were one of them, we have a ruler but no one knows who it is, he says. "Where did you get the technology to do all this, I ask. "I made it in 3 when my other parents were on vacation I got to learn a lot there about technology, he says. "How did you get all this stuff, I ask and look at all the stuff that Annie made but he somehow made it too. "Katniss I know all your friends names and there quality's so I saw Annie one day and she was working on this stuff so I decided to watch and make my own, she's very fascinating and cute, he says then blushes. "What you know about me, Cashmere says. "Cashmere Young diva loves to shop loves to do that entire girly stuff best friend is Glimmer Sparrow and Johanna Mason, has a bad side when it comes to her friends and is good with knives, he says and kisses her hand. "Wow that's hot, she says but I know she is playing. "So you know everyone pretty well, I say. "Ya, but one thing how come you never smile, he says with a smile. "Because, I'm not really that type of person, I say then rue crashes down through the ceiling and lands on her stomach. "Man I need to work on my landings, she says through all the saw dust from the ceiling. "What are you doing here Rue, I say. "Saving you guys…from him, Rue says then fires and arrow to him but misses his head. "Rue no don't, I say then run over to her and hold her by her waist. "Rue its OK I'm not going to hurt you, he says. "Who do you know my name, who are you, Rue says then calms down and me still holding her. "Sebastian Reese Everdeen, he says. "EVERDEEN YOUR LAST NAME IS EVERDEEN, Rue yells and her eyes huge. "Rue he's my brother I just learned that to, I say and put her down. "Wow, she says in a dumbstruck way. "How did you get here, Cashmere asks. "Oh ya, she says then walks over to her rope that she came down on. "Rue how the hell did you falls if there was a rope, I say. "It's called taking risks, she says then tugs on the rope and the rest of the Victors fall from the ceiling. They all get back up and Clove screams "KATNISS BACK AWAY FROM HIM". "NO, I shout. "HE'S MY BROTHER, I say. "WHAT, all the Victors except Rue Cashmere Sebastian and I say.

The Victors calm down and then Sebastian leads us over to this window seat he has with this really beautiful view of a lake but the window was tinted, he rested his elbow on the seat and put one leg up on the seat as well, but anyway he told the Victors the story and they just started to ask questions. "Did you ever think you would find mom and dad, Prim asks. "I don't know but I did want to find Katniss but I never knew you were my sister Prim, he says. "I never knew I had a brother, she says. "Guess you do now, he says. "And now you miss Cresta are the prettiest girl I've seen, Sebastian says to Annie how is kneeling on her knees and sitting on her calf's and he kisses her hands.

"Thank you, Annie says then smiles and blushes. "Annie you have a boyfriend, Johanna says. "No I don't, she says then turns back to Sebastian and smiles. "Hey don't touch my sister, Finnick says. "Calm down Finn, now Ann when did you and Justin break up, Clove asks. "I broke up with him it wasn't working I have my eye on someone else, she says then looks at Sebastian. "OK new mission stopping that, I say then point to Annie and Sebastian.

"You know Sebastian you're just like me and Thresh we lost both our parents they left us, Rue says. "How I am like you Rue, Sebastian says. "We both have a special power; she says then shows him her water ball. Sebastian then look at a sink and he holds out two fingers and then some of the water from the pipe comes out and he throws it on her. "Hey, Rue says and giggles. "Make your fireball, he says and she listens. He then uses his power of wind and makes it so the fire is drying her. "Wow that's so cool, Rue says. "So rue what are you, he asks. "I'm a prophecy, she says. "Wow a prophecy how do you do it all. "With the help from my family, she says then hugs Prim.

"OK come on let's get home, Peeta says. "What home, Sebastian says. "Your home, Rue says then grabs his hand and we walk out.

**-Line Break-**

We walk back home but we have to go through the woods so we won't be seen. We finally got back to my house and we are standing at the back of the house on the porch. "OK you ready Sebastian, I ask. "No Kat I can't do it, I haven't seen them in 11 years, he says. "Sebastian you can do it, I believe in you, Annie says. "Still can't do, he says. "Oh my gods grow some balls hike up your skirt and get in there, Johanna says. "JOHANNA, we all whisper yell except Sebastian. "Sebastian come on we all believe in you, Rue says. "You know I really like you Rue, Sebastian says. "Thanks, Rue says. "Sebastian take it from me I found my mom 1 month ago and I was so relieved you can do it, Delly says. "OK, and thanks guys for forgiving me about Cash and kidnapping her, especially you Cash, he says. "No Problem, she says. "OK me and Clove will go in first then the rest of you guys will come in then me and Prim will come in with Sebastian, I say. "Clear, I say. "Clear, they all say.

**Clove's POV**

I walked into the house and Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen were on the couch in the living room watching the news. Rick was on his laptop and Mama Kathy was doing some paper work. "Hey Mama Kathy hey Rick, I say then sit on the floor. "Hey Clove where are the rest, Mama Kathy asks. "Oh there coming, but did you ever recall having a boy, I ask. They look at each other in shock then turned to me and looked normal. "What no, Clove why you would say that I have no idea, Mama Kathy asks.

"Yes you did, Rue said then comes around the corner then slowly walks over to me. "His name was Sebastian Reece Everdeen his birthday is March 4th 1996, you guys were in a car accident he flew out the car into the woods you guys lost him forever, Rue says. "Then he lived in the woods for a while, while trying to travel to district 3, Peeta says coming in and sitting down next to me. "Then he finally got there and a married couple found him, Cato says then comes and sits down on the other side of me. "After that they started to abuse him punch him kick him for no reason, Delly says then sits on the couch followed by Glimmer Gloss and Johanna. "He tried to run away but they found him and beat him again, Finnick says followed by Rory Gale and Brandon and Finnick sits on the arm of the chair next to Delly. "He came back for a while and started to watch Annie making all our soy gadgets went back to 3 and started to make the exact same thing he got really good at it and made other cool inventions, Madge says and sits in front. "He finally escaped and came back and kidnapped me, Cashmere says and sits next to Marvel.

"Katniss went to go save her where she found out she has powers of nature and so does Sebastian also has a special connection, Thresh says then sits next to Cashmere. "The rest of us Victors came to help her but then explained what was going on and I found out that Sebastian is super cute; Annie says and leans on the stairs. "What are you kids talking about who is Sebastian, Mama Kathy says.

"And then we learned Sebastian was our brother, Prim says as Katniss and Sebastian walks out as well. Mama Kathy gasps. "Sebastian, Rick says. "Hi, he says. "Mom why didn't you tell me I had a brother, Katniss says. "We thought we wouldn't find him, so we didn't bring it up; Mama Kathy says then cups her hands with his cheeks. "Mommy, Sebastian says then hugs Mama Kathy and starts to cry.

"I missed you so much, He muffles in Mama Kathy's shoulder. "I missed you to Sebastian, she says into his chest. They pull apart then Rick hugs him. "Come on family picture, Annie says then takes a picture of the 5 of them. Sebastian is in the middle then on his left is Katniss then Prim and on his right is Rick then Mama Kathy.

After that picture it was Prim and Rue and Rue was on his back and Prim was in front of him with Sebastian's arms around his shoulder.

Then it was just Katniss. "OK 3...2…1, Annie said then took the picture. "OK now Annie go take a picture with him, Johanna says then smacks the bottom on the camera making Annie let go of it and Johanna catches it. Katniss and Delly push Annie towards Sebastian while he is just standing there with his hands in his pockets and he stands straight and rocks back and forth.

**Annie's POV**

I like Sebastian he is very sweet and understanding and doesn't hold a grudge and he is just so sweet. I cross my wrist on his shoulder and my head sticking out and one of my legs are in a tippy toe position, he has his arm around my waist and he does the unexpected he kisses my cheek. I bet I'm redder than my hair. **(A/N I feel people who have red hair really have orange red heads are like Cat's hair on Sam and Cat)** "OK got it, Clove says. "OK kids it's getting late Katniss take your pump Peeta Rue Prim and Thresh go take a shower and head to bed, and Sebastian we will be getting a room for you once your father Peeta Cato and Commander Theo get started on that put for now you will be sleeping in who's ever room you want you choose, Mama Kathy says then they head upstairs and Katniss goes to the kitchen.

**Sebastian's POV**

I finally found my parents and my siblings and my real friends unlike the ones in 3. They only used me for my smartness. Umm I'll sleep in Peeta's room I want to get to know him, I say. "OK, Katniss come on get them out of here, Rick says. "OK (pumps her asthma pump) EVERYONE OUT COME ON IF YOU DON'T LIVE HERE GET OUT, MARVEL PUT MY DOUNUTS DOWN AND GET OUT, COME ON UP OUT, BYE CLOVE BYE CATO BYE DELL, Katniss yells then everyone leaves. I then see a panda a husky and a puppy that is a husky as well comes through the door. "Whoa is that a panda, I say. "Ya we got it today from the Christina Perez show, Katniss says. "Wow that's so cool, I say then bend down and pet the panda and the dogs. "The husky's name is Thunder, the puppy is Blade, and the panda is Bobo, Rue says. "Hey Katniss there with you for the night, Cato says as he peers his head around the corner. "OK, Kat says. "OK Kat hops on; I say and scorch down in front of her to get on my back.

She hops on my back and I run up the stairs and she tells me where her room is. I walk in and it's really cool she has pictures trophies and crowns everywhere and a lot of electronic stuff. "Wow cool room, I say then put her down on her bed. "Ya I'm wondering what will be in your room; she says then goes into her closet. "OK here are some clothes, Katniss says. "How did you get boy clothes, I ask. "Thresh's closet is overflowing, she says. "Oh, I say then go into the bathroom and shower.

I change into the clothes and walk into Peeta's room and he is taking some dirty clothes off the top bunk of his bunk bed. "Hey Sebastian, Peeta says. "Hey Peet, I say. "You're sleeping on the top bunk, he says then puts the clothes on the floor near the door. "OK, I say then jump on the top. "OK we have to go to Rue's Prim's and Clove's dancing recital tomorrow so we have to get to bed, he says. "K, I say then get under the covers.

"Do you really like Katniss, I say. "Ya of course I love Katniss I've been friends with her since I was 3, Peeta says. "I didn't even know her until I heard about her on the news with the rest of you guys, most of the time I was drooling over Annie but then they said Katniss's name and Prim's and I just had to see her, I say. "How old you are, Peeta asks. "I'm 17 turning 18 in a few hours, I say while looking at my watch. "Damn I got to text Madge, he says then take his phone out.

**Peeta's POV**

**Madge Sebastian's birthday is in a few hours**

_WHAT ICAN'T PLAN A PARTY IN A FEW HOURS, well how about after Clove distracts him so we can buy presents and me and Glimmer and Cashmere can decorate the backyard with the help of Gloss, I could do that but no one knows Sebastian_

**Then let's introduce him to the world then**

_Come over tomorrow morning we have to plan and bring Rue_

**K**

"I'll be back; I say and get out of my bed. I walk out my room and I hear that Rick is already working on the house. I walk to Rue's room and see her and Prim is watching a movie. "Rue Prim bed, you guys have a dance competition tomorrow, also tomorrow is Sebastian's birthday so Clove is going to distract him while we buy him presents OK, I say while Rue gets into her bed and I pick up their snacks. "Where are your costumes for tomorrow, I ask. "In Katniss's closet, she said that she should hold onto them, rue answers. "Prim your room go, says Mama Kathy as she passes through the hallway.

"OK night Rue, I say then close her door with prim walking in front of me. "Night Primmy, I say then kiss her head. "Night Peet, she says then walks into her room. I walk to Katniss's room and see she is sleeping. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. I then go into her closet and she Rue and prim's costumes Clove's maybe be in her room.

I go out and see she is tossing and turning. I go over to her and start to shake her. "Come on Catnip wake up, come on Catnip wake up, I repeat until she shoots up with wet sweaty hair. "Oh my god Peeta, she says then breathes heavily on my chest and I hug her. "What happen, I ask. "Everyone was gone, you were all mad at me, screaming at me, you Rue Prim Cato Clove Delly Finn Marvel Commander…everyone, she says. "It's OK we are all here, I say then kiss her. "Your fine, I say. "Do you think you will be able to sleep again, I ask her. "Ya, she says then lies back down. I run my fingers through her hair and she smiles. I kiss her then say "I love you". "I love you to, she says. "Goodnight Catnip, I say then walk to the door. "Night Peety, she says.

I walk out the door and still hear Rick outside. I go to the window in the hallway and see he is almost done with one of the walls. "Yo Rick it is 2:00 am and we have to wake up early tomorrow and people are trying to sleep, I say. "Fine, he says then goes in the house and I walk back into my room and see Sebastian on my phone and smiling. "Bruh, what are you doing, I say. "Texting Annie, he says. "Dude give me my phone now, I say then snatch it out his hand. "Fine night, he says then goes under his covers. I put my phone on the charger and go to sleep.

**-Line break-**

The next morning I wake up to rue's horn. "Everybody up come on get up we have to be at Starbound in 45 minutes, she screams as she busts into my room and starts to shake both me and Sebastian. "Happy Birthday Sebastian, Rue yells as her voice trails off as she exits the room. "Thank You, he shouts back. "Happy birthday man, but right now we got to get ready; I say then run to my closet to get me and Sebastian clothes. "Sebastian, I yell and he jogs in the room. "Ya Peet, he says. "Here, I say then hand him some clothes.

I walk out my room and go to the bathroom shower wash my hair then change. I walk out the bathroom with slightly wet hair and slide down the riling to the stairs and see Clove and Finnick sitting on one of the stools on the island. "Hey guys, I say then kiss Clove's cheek. "Woo what is up with your hair Clove, I ask. "I didn't have time so I tried to do pigtails and it malfunction, she says while dropping her spoon into her cereal when she began her sentence. "Finn where's Dell, I ask. "She's already there she had to help Cato with the twins something I don't know what, he says. "Come on people let's get this show on the road we don't have time we have to be there in 25 minutes, KATNISS, THRESH LET'S GO, Rue and Prim yell as they come down the stairs.

"OK everyone in the cars, Katniss Peeta Rue and Prim in Rick's car, Finnick Clove Sebastian and Thresh in my car, Mama Kathy yells. "OK, LET'S GO, Finnick yells.

We get in the car and Katniss is in the front with Rick and I'm in the back near the door with Rue then Prim. We get to Starbound and see the rest of the victors by the door and the only minier victor with them is Kalani and she is on Cato's shoulders. "Hey guys, Katniss says. "What is Kalani doing here, I ask. "Oh my mom is babysitting her today but I wanted to bring her, because Tori and Ryder got grounded for messing up there room and refusing to clean it, Cato says. "OK, I say. "OK, we have to move people our trio is first,**(all on my profile and I changed the arrangement)**, Clove says then her Prim and Rue run through the door.

**Clove's POV**

Before going into our dressing room I kiss Cato's cheek and Peeta's. "I can't wait to see you girls dance, Sebastian says then jokily kisses my cheek and wraps his arms around my waist. I groan then wipe my cheek. "OK girls come on, Mama Kathy says then the girl Victors and Kalani come into the room to.

"OK Rue Prim and Clove get your trio costumes on, Mama Kathy says. Me Prim and Rue went into separate changing rooms and changed. We came out and Madge grabbed me and sat me in a chair and did my makeup and hair into a bun. "OK girls for the dance 'Fool me once' you're on in 2 minutes, says the stage manager.

"OK, Rue Prim and I say. We grab our water bottles and head backstage while the rest take their seats with the guys. We look around the stage curtain and see all the adults and Victors and Kalani who is sitting on Cato's lap and playing with his strings on his hoodie. The girls from the last dance came off and then they called our name.

**(There dance is the trio fool me once from dance moms reunion with Kendall Maddie and Chloe *Rue is Kendall Clove is Maddie and Prim is Chloe*) **We walked off and got a standing ovation. "OK we got to go and fast my solo is next, Clove says then we run down the hallway and into the dressing room. And everyone is in there except the adults only Commander Theo. When I walk in I get a hug from Sebastian. "You guys were so good, you guys can really dance do that thing with your leg again, he says then kisses Rue's head. "Thank you, Prim says.

"OK come on guys Clove your solo is next, Annie says. They did my hair makeup and I ran backstage. "And now Clove Fuhrman with 'Am I Wrong', says the announcer.

I finished my dance and grabbed my water bottle. "You were good, Rue says. "No I wasn't I was a beat behind, I say. "Now we have Rue with 'The Judgment', the announcer says. Rue got a standing ovation and she did really well. "You were amazing Rue, I say when she comes off. "Thanks but I messed up on 1 turn, she says. "And finally we have Prim with 'Disappear'. And once again Prim finished her and came off the stage. We went back so I and Prim can change into our duet costume. We did our hair and makeup and hair and ran back. "OK you guys ready, Clove says. "Ya, we say. "OK now we have Primrose Everdeen and Rue Johnson with 'Tanya and Nancy'. We walk onstage and do our dance. I stumble on one of my turns. I and Prim walk off and Clove engulfs us in a hug. We took a 5 minute break but all the dancers had to go on the stage for awards.

"OK so we have a best costume award and the award is going to…Primrose Everdeen, says the announcer. She went up there and got her award. "Who made it honey, they ask. "Madge Undersee,

"OK for our junior trio division in 1st place we have…'Fool me Once', says the announcer. The 3 of us jumped up and ran to the announcer. "What are your name's girls. "Rue. "Clove. "Prim. They then gave us our trophy which was like 9 or 8 feet tall. We then sit back down and they start to say the winners for the solo. "And now for our 2nd place winner in our Tween solo Division is….Rue Johnson with 'The Judgment', says the announcer.

**Rue's POV**

I was fine with 2nd place but I was sad since I couldn't get 1st but it was good for someone else to win. I walked up there and they gave me a crown and my trophy and I stood with the other girls holding my trophy next to me and smile until they tell us to sit back down. "OK now for our Junior Solo Division (5 minutes later) now in 4th place we have… Clove Fuhrman with 'Am I Wrong', the announcer says. Clove walked on stage and received her tiara which is somewhat small and her medal and trophy. "And finally our 1st place winner in our Junior Solo Division is Miss Prim Everdeen with 'Disappear'. Prim ran up there and smiled and got her trophy. I was proud for Prim since like she's always in my shadow but I love her and I was happy for her.

"Once again what is your name. "Primrose Everdeen, she says. "Congratulation, the announcer says. They wrap up the awards and we are sent back to our dressing rooms. When we get there the Victors and Commander Theo are there. "Congratulations guys, Cato says then kisses our cheeks. I look around the room and see Sebastian and Annie aren't here. "Hey where are Sebastian and Annie, I ask. "Oh they went to the mall she's keeping him distracted, Katniss says then grabs our trophies except the tall ones. "OK how the hell are we supposed to fit those trophies in the house, Peeta says. "First Peeta watch your mouth and second of all those are going in the garage, Mama Kathy says.

**-Line Break-**

We got home and Rick was in the backyard fixing the window on Sebastian's room and Commander Theo started on the paintball stuff. We went inside and the Victors went into the kitchen. Clove sat on one of the island and Johanna sat next to her. Everyone else stood around it. "You OK with 4th place Clove, Marvel says. "Ya of course, she says. "You sure, I say. Then she says then gets up and walks out the door to the training room.

**Clove's POV**

I walked down to the training room and sat in the meeting room on the table and started to play on the cyber desk. I then hear the door close and Katniss walks in. "Hey best friend, she says then sits next to me. "Hey, I say. "What's up, she asks. "Nothing, I say. "You're mad, she says. "How you know that, I say while still on the cyber desk. "You like winning, she says. "I know it's just now that Rue and Prim are official Victor's and after our mission where she got shot she's getting all the attention even by you Kat, I mean before Rue was a mini Victor I was the youngest getting all the attention and I love Rue but I just miss getting attention I mean Peeta used to sing me to sleep and Cato used to get me presents, I say. "Clovey they love you, it doesn't matter who's special or not I'm just glad you're in my life, she says then hugs me from behind but from the side of me."Wants sleepover, Katniss ask. "Can you come over my house? I don't want to stay here today, I say. "Sure but can Sebastian come, she says. "Sure, I say.

"OK come on, she says then we link arms and walk back upstairs into the backyard. We walk outside and there is laser tag water balloons paintball and waterslides set up everywhere and a huge buffet. "He's here, Marvel shouts. "OK Everyone gets ready, Mama Kathy yells. I didn't even notice that Victors were here and all the adults.

We all stood in front of the patio door and Sebastian came out looking very surprised. "SURPRISE, we all say. "Oh my god I can't- you guys are so thoughtful, he says but in a fake voice. "How you knew, I ask. "Peeta don't leave your phone with me next time, he says then comes and hugs me and Katniss. "But thanks guys this is amazing, he says. "LET'S PARTY, Marvel shouts from the top of the waterslide in his clothes and slides down.

We all changed into our swim suits except Marvel and did the waterslides the paintball war which Thresh won then we did the water balloon fight and Brandon won that one and now we are just all hanging around Gloss is playing in the pool with Kalani and Victoria in the pool. I Katniss and Peeta were hanging out in the tree house taking pictures.

"God I love you guys, Peeta says then wraps an arm around our shoulders and hugs us while we laugh. "OK EVERYBODY, Theo yells through the microphone. "Commander you're loud enough don't need a mic, Marvel yells from the roof. Oh ya the roof is close to the ground so Gale and Gloss built like a ladder that way if you stand on it, it will just bring you up. Marvel was up there with Glimmer Rue Sebastian and Gale. "We have a whole bunch of special announcements so can everybody come sit in front of the stage, Mama Kathy says.

The 3 of us climb down the tree and sit on one of the lounge chairs. "OK so first Clove your parents are back in town so get out of my house, says Cressida. "Well yeesh you like me there right Dell, I ask. "Eh, she says. Then the panda and the dogs come out from the house and my dog. Wait my dog. I look to the porch door and my sister Claire and my parents come out. "Hey guys, I say then get up and hug them. "Sorry we were gone so long, my mom says. "It's OK, I say. "We brought Sparkle with us, my mom says then, my dog comes out from the house with my video camera. "Hey Sparkle who's a good girl "Come on, I says then we walk back to the rest. My sister Claire is 1 years old and she has asthma like Katniss but if she runs to much she will pass out for a while. So my parents don't allow her outside a lot.

"OK now our second announcement, is from Madge and Annie, Mama Kathy says then Madge and Annie go on the stage. "Sebastian we all decided that you should become…our honorary mission specialist. While where on mission you are going to tell us what it going on around the area we are all going to wear trackers and tell us what's going on and help Annie with our gadgets and me with like putting special features on them, Madge says. "Really, Sebastian says then goes up on the stage. "Ya, they both say. He then side hugs both of them together. "I'M A VICTOR, he screams. "Uh I didn't agree to that, Johanna says. "Why, Sebastian says. "You kidnapped my best friend, you expect me to forgive you just because you are Katniss and Prim's brother, she says. "Johanna we will discuss that later, Katniss says. "Fine, she says then slumps in her chair.

"OK also Katniss you are going on the Today show and you are bringing Sebastian, Clove you and Katniss are performing right after Katniss and Sebastian's interview, Mama Kathy says. "Yes, also is the interview at night or in the day time, Clove says. "Day Time. "And Cinna is off in the Capital he will be back in 3 weeks he gave me the key to the secret room in his office, Mama Kathy says then throws Peeta the keys. "Also Haymitch said he wants to drop you guys from his label after Katniss's episode, he doesn't want to work with people who aren't going to listen to him, Theo yells through the microphone. "Theo no microphone, no microphone= good ears, Marvel shouts. "What you mean he doesn't want to work with us, I ask. "He said he doesn't like being disrespected by 16 and 12 year olds, Rick says. "It's OK we were fine on our own anyway, Gale says.

"OK then our next announcement is Prim, we got a call yesterday that a certain show called Austin and Ally would like you to feature in there show Homework and Hidden Talents, Cressida says. "AHHHH, Prim screams and jumps up and down. "They were considering Maddie Ziegler but they choose you, she adds. "AAAAHHHHH, Prim screams then runs in the house and comes back with a signed autograph by the cast of Austin and Ally.

She got it for her birthday when Cato Peeta and Katniss brought them to one of their signings. "You are shooting tomorrow after the Today show and not all of you can go so we parents decided. Cressida and Theo are going and Prim Katniss Peeta Rue Delly Cato and Clove are going with them, Mama Kathy says. And also Peeta Finnick and Cato are now known as the new heartthrobs of 2015, but we also have to cut some people from your band, Mama Kathy says. "But we have to keep Katniss Clove Rue Prim Peeta and Finnick, and for instruments we have to keep Thresh Cato Johanna and Marvel, the rest of you are still on the team just not in the band, Mama Kathy says. "OK, we all say. "And also Katniss you are performing your own song today, Mama Kathy adds. "Yes, she says. "OK now Sebastian do you want to do cake or presents first, Rick ask. "Cake, he says then we all run over to the table with the cake. "OK, Cressida says when she is done lighting the candles. "FELIZA NAVIDA, Marvel screams. "Marvel that's Christmas, Cato says. "Oh, he says. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SEBASTIAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, we all sing then Sebastian blows out his candles. "Wow who made the cake? Sebastian asks. "I did, Mr. Mellark says. "Thanks, he says. "OK Sebastian and the rest of you go sit down back down by the stage then we'll do presents then Katniss Prim Clove and Delly said they had a performance they wanted to do and Katniss wants to sing something, so Sebastian which one do you want to first, Rick says. "Presents, he says then runs to the table with the presents.

He picked up mine first. He ripped it open and pulled out a basketball and a football. "We are going to teach you to play because when we get back to school you are going to join the football team and basketball team, I say. "Umm…I already know how to play, he says. He then walks over to the where the basketball hoop is crosses it between his legs rolls the ball around his arms and chest and then behind on his shoulders then does a slam dunk.

Everyone claps and he comes back and sits down then grabs Prim's present. He opens it and pulls out adidas The Crazy 8 Sneaker in Black, Yellow, and Red. "Thanks so much Primmy, he says then hugs her. "You're welcome, she says. He then grabs a medium size box from Rory. Inside was 5 bottles of axe. "Ah yes, he says then sprays one bottle all over him making me and Katniss cough. "OK let's move on with it, Mama Kathy says. "OK, he says then grabs Rue's. He opens it and it's like a camera they use on the show I Carly. "I heard that you are a filmmaker, Rue says. "Ya, I love it Rue, he says then hugs her. He then grabs Johanna and Thresh's. Surprising Johanna even got him a present; Gloss probably forced her to, or just slapped her name on Thresh's. "Woah, why is Johanna's name on there, Thresh says then turns to her. "I slapped my name on there, she says. "I KNEW IT, I said jumping up in the air. "Just open it, Thresh says then slouches in his chair. He opens it and inside is throwing knives. "I figured since you were in the woods for a few months you learned to use some kind of weapon, Thresh says. "Well thank you **Thresh**, he says making sure he only said Thresh's name and not Johanna's. "Uggghhh can't I open the rest later my hand hurts. "Ya, but you have to open mine Cato's and Peeta's there really cool, Theo says. "Fine, he says then looks around. "Where's the gifts, he says looking at Cato Peeta and Theo. "In the front, Theo says then we all start to walk to the front yard.

**Sebastian's POV**

I am really happy that I have a family that cares about me but right now I just want to sleep. I walk to the front and there is a white Kawasaki Ninja 300, a red Kawasaki Teryx4 750 4x4, a 2015 Jeep Willys Wheeler, and a Yamaha ATV with ribbons tied around all of them. "How the HELL did I not see that coming in, I say. I run and jump inside the red Kawasaki Terry jeep. "Huh huh hey guys I can literally jump into the car, he says. "WOAH THIS IS AWESOMEEEEEEEE, I scream. "Thanks man, Sebastian says while getting out the car and bro-hugging Peeta and Cato, "No prob, Peeta says.

**-Line Break-**

**Katniss's POV**

"OK so me clove and Johanna have been practicing this dance for years, and we were going to show it at one of our concerts but this is much more important, I say then we get into our places. We then have Marvel on drums Brandon on piano and Gale on guitar

_Johanna and Clove:_

_Owwwwh [repeats]_

_Katniss:_

_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

Me Clove and Johanna all then walk down one of the 3 lanes that Gale and Gloss set up on all the sides. The one in the middle is the one I go down is the longest. We then start doing some of the dance routines that we came up with.

_Bless your soul; you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

_Katniss Clove and Johanna:_

_Rumor has it (rumor) [x8]_

_Katniss:_

_She is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumors?_

_(Bless your soul!)_

_Bless your soul; you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Clove and Johanna:_

_Rumor has it (rumor) [x8]_

_Katniss Clove and Johanna:_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Clove and Johanna:_

_Rumor has it (rumor) [x14]_

_Katniss:_

_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

When we finished it I was out of breath and everyone was clapping. Johanna and Clove got off the stage then Marvel came up with a stool and Gale gave me my guitar. "This is a lullaby I used to sing to Prim, I say.

_Katniss:_

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_And here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

When I finished all the mom's except Cressida were crying, Cressida was just trying to hold it back. Sebastian came on the stage and took my guitar. "Let me show you how a pro does it, he says then I take a seat where he was.

_Sebastian:_

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me how many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing; it's ringing, in my head for youall of you, ohoh_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Ohohoh nanaaaa_

Everyone just sat there stunned. "THAT WAS AWESOME, Thresh says. Then we all clap and cheered for him. "OK now its 8 o'clock the minier Victors are passed out in Prim's room, so hit the showers, Mama Kathy says. "Mom can me and Sebastian sleepover Clove's house today, I ask. "Alana is it OK for Sebastian and Katniss to sleep over, mom asks. "Ya sure, she says then goes back to talking to Cato's mom and Marvel's mom. "Yes, OK I'm going to go get my clothes, I say.

I run upstairs and pass Rue's room and see her sitting on her bed looking at her waterball. I use my mouth to make a little wind come and blow her waterball, the water splashes into a cup. She looks over at the door and says "KATNISS. "Hey, I say and come in and sit on her bed. "Where you are going, she says looking at my backpack. "I'm going over Clove house with Sebastian for the night. "But none of the boys have ever gone to an all-girls sleepover unless it's a Victor's sleepover, she says. "OH CRAP, I say.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was sitting on the roof with the guys talking about what I have to do to get Annie. "OK Annie loves romantic things and tech stuff, you like tech stuff, so…, ya I need help, Peeta says. "Just be straight up forward with her she likes that, Finnick says. "OK, I say. "Now Sebastian, you are going Katniss and Clove's sleepover aka a girl Victor's sleepover, Cato says. "Now none of us guys have ever been invited to a girl Victor's sleepover unless it's a group sleepover, Gale says. "And we want to know what happens so you are going undercover, Rory says. 'Are you sure that's a good idea, I ask. "Of course, but we need some spyware, Thresh says. "I got some in my room, which is awesome so much stuff how can mom and dad afford that, I ask. "Your dad runs and hi tech business and Mama Kathy owns her own clothing line and is a doctor, she is training Prim to be one Katniss didn't want to be a doctor she wanted to be a spy who with a bow, but she thought of that when she was like 5, Peeta says. "Why you guys call her Mama Kathy, I ask curious. "Because we have known your mom since we were at least 5 or 4 and so we mostly spent most of our time at your house she has become sort of a mother to us so we called her Mama Kathy, Thresh explains. "Oh, I say. "OK ya, we have spyware to get, come on, Marvel says then shoos us off the roof.

"What are you boys doing, Mama Kathy asks. "Oh were just going to play video games in my room mom, I say. "OK, she says then we run into my room. "OMG this is awesome, I say and jump on my bed. I get back up and walk to some kind of automatic sliding door. Inside is all the technology I made in 3. "Hey it's all the stuff I made in 3, I say. "You have asthma too; Gloss says then picks up my asthma pump. "Ya, I say then grab it and put it into my backpack. "OK come on Buddy your our secret agent now, Thresh says then puts my camera hat on my head.

**-Line Break-**

**Katniss's POV**

"COME ON SEBASTIAN, I yell from the door. "I'M COMING; he yells back then runs down the hall and out the door. I walk over to Peeta and kiss him. "See you tomorrow", I say. "Wait, guys please don't try and pull anything on our sleepover I know how you guys are, and if you do that target downstairs won't be the only thing my arrow goes through, bye Prim bye Rue, I say then walk out the house to my motorcycle. "OK so what we are going to do, Sebastian says from his motorcycle. "Well we can go to mall, Skate Park, or laser tag you choose, I say. "Skate Park, Clove and Sebastian say. "OK, I say then turn off my bike and run back in the house. I walk in to see everyone in the living watching a movie. "Kat what are you doing, Dad says. "Getting skateboards, I yell from the stairs. "They're in the gymnastic room Katniss, my mom yells. "Thank you, I say as I run back downstairs to gymnastic room. "How many rooms are in this damn house, Marvel says. "Marvel language, and about 9 bedrooms and 4 extra rooms we used for the kids, Rick says. "You guys got a skate park in the gymnastic rooms, Peeta says. "Ya, I say. "What else you have, he asks. "A game room a bowling alley laser tag room gymnastic room a movie theater or home theater a gym a really small roller rink they have a bike rink a training room but that's for our mission training a music room, and a room for all the costumes we use from me and Prim's dance competition; I say then run out the house and hand a helmet and skateboard to Clove and Sebastian.

We drove to the skate park and there wasn't anyone there. "OK let's get skating, Sebastian said then turned is motorcycle off and we ran to the skate park. "OK let's skate, Sebastian says. We run to one of the ramps and we get in our starting positions to race.

We skated for a few hours then headed back to Clove's house. We got there and Clove's mom older and little sister were outside. We ran and hugged Claire and Sebastian picked her up and we walked in the house. "OK guys pizza is coming we got movies in Clove's room and Sebastian you are on the floor you are not sleeping in my daughter's bed only Katniss, Clove's mom says. "OK, we say then run up to Clove's room.

The pizza came and we finish playing truth or dare, Sebastian showed us some of his inventions, then we watched this move called A Daughter's Nightmare on Lifetime, then we decided to shower and try and fall asleep.

"OK guys its 9:00 we have to get up early tomorrow so let's go to sleep, Clove says then starts stretching. "Why you are stretching I have no idea, Sebastian asks as I start to put my bend my leg above my head from behind my head. "Since we dance a lot we always stretch before we go to bed the girl Victors always do that so we stay flexible, Clove says then does a backflip. "OK, I need to go to the bathroom so ya, he says then walks to the bathroom down the hall.

**Sebastian's POV**

I walk to the bathroom and call Peeta.

(Phone call)

**Peeta: Dude you're doing great but this is just awesome I mean wow they didn't even see the cameras**

_Sebastian: I know but really you guys have never been to Katniss or Clove's sleepovers_

**Boy Victors: Never**

_Sebastian: Wow I got to go they'll find out_

I put my spy hat back on then open the door to see 2 angry Katniss and Clove's.

_Sebastian: Guy's you see this_

**Boy Victors: YEP**

_Katniss (on the phone): Peeta, YOUR DEAD_

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe the guys did this the girls knew already but we wanted to make sure. Annie figured it out when she was talking with someone on her ear piece thing cause apparently there was some emergency and she got to close to Sebastian and it started ringing her ear she looked at his hat and saw the camera. He thought she was flirting. "Let's go Sebastian, I shout from the door. We are currently going to my house to confront the boys.

We get there and the girls are outside and made the boys stand in a straight line. We park our motorcycles and I and Clove push Sebastian into the line of boys. "Guys you know we never invite you guys to an all-girls sleepover maybe sometimes Peeta but with Cato Thresh or Finnick, but Sebastian got to be invited to an all-girls sleepover and you guys invaded that sleepover, Johanna starts out. "Why you would do that I don't know, she says as she smacks the sides of all their heads and smacks Sebastian extra hard. "Because we were curious, Peeta says. "Peeta you realize you invaded our privacy, I say. "Ya, he says then starts to kick the dirt. "Talk to me when you aren't a complete stalker, I say then walk through my front door and march up the stairs with Peeta trailing behind we yelling my name.

I slam my door and lock it. I end up falling asleep and I wake up to a bang on my door. "WHAT, I groan. "Come on Kat you have to come out, Clove says. "We have to go. "Ugh. I get up grab my clothes Madge put out earlier and open my door and went to the bathroom.

I got out put my pajamas in the wash and went in my closet to get my medicine. It's just this machine I use for my asthma, you usually have to get rid of it when your like 5 but my asthma is very bad. Sebastian got to get rid of his when he was 4 because his asthma isn't so bad. I then went to the kitchen to see Sebastian Thresh and Peeta cooking. I sat at the island and Peeta came up behind me. "Hi Katniss, he said. "Hi Peeta, I say then Peeta wraps his arms around my shoulder and I touch his hands. "You know the good part about today, I ask him. "I won't have to see you, I say then throw his arms from my shoulders and walk to the back to see Clove and Prim outside waiting for me. "Come on we are going to pick up Kalani, Prim says while holding Thunder.

We drive to Kalani's house to see her outside with her older brother Xavier and she was playing with her toy car that she got from the Christina Perez Show. "Hey Kalani, Clove says. "KATNISS CLOVE PRIM, she says then runs and hugs us. "Hey guys, Xavier says then hugs us. "Hey you ready to go Kalani; I ask then pick her up. "Yep let's go, Kalani says. We walk to the car and Thunder sticks his head out the window. "THUNDER, Kalani screams. I put her in the car seat that we keep in the back of my car just in case, then Thunder starts to lick Kalani.

We got to the Today show and we went inside to the back room that had the "Victors" on it and walked in and sat on the couch. "Ugh, I say as my phone beeps for the last time. "Come on Kat just forgive them, I did, Prim says. "Cause you break easily. "OK so thanks for leaving me home making me drive here on my motorcycle and then having to try and get through security and having to call you only to have you hang up then call Cato to have him just approve that I am your brother, Sebastian said as he bust through the door. "Sorry, I say. "Why you are mad at Peeta, Kalani asks as she walks over to Sebastian and he picks her up. "Because he spied on me and I didn't appreciate that, I say. "OK Katniss Sebastian and Kalani you are on in 2 minutes, says the stage director. "OK, I say. We get up and I pick up Kalani and we got to the edge of the stage. "And today we have a very special guest, Katniss Everdeen and Kalani Mathews, Natalie says. We walk on stage and Sebastian comes out to. "Well hello, Natalie says over the clapping and hugs me. "Well hello Katniss how are you, Natalie asks. "I'm good not many missions these day though but I'm good, I say. "Know I think everyone is wondering who this little cutie, she says motioning to Kalani. "This is Kalani she is my little helper today, I say. "Well Kalani where are you going to today, Natalie asks her. "I'm going to a stage set to help start up the Victors new movie, and I'm also going to be performing today with Katniss, Kalani says while playing with her fingers. "Oh wow well we hope you have fun, Natalie says. "Now Katniss who is this young man right here, Natalie asks. "This is my brother Sebastian Reese Everdeen, I say. "But I thought Prim was your only sibling. "He's my long lost brother, I say. "Well oh my god this is a shocker to the world, Natalie says. "I know it was to me to, I say.

After about 20 minutes it was time for our performance. We got outside to the stage and walked on the stage with Kalani in Prim's arms with a microphone and Clove is on the other side of the stage to start dancing. (go on YouTube and look up Chloe Unbreakable and click the first one)

_(Italics singing _normal talking)

_Katniss:_

_Silent night,_

_Broken night._

_All is fallen,_

_When you take your flight_

_Kalani:_

Do you know over 3,000,000 million children in the United States are abused everyday

_Katniss:_

_I found some hate for you,_

_Just for show._

Prim:

Granted you may not see there abuse but they can currently feel it

_Katniss:_

_You found some love for me,_

_Thinking I'd go._

Kalani:

I'm here to tell you to stay strong and believe

_Katniss:_

_Don't keep me from crying to sleep._

Prim:

Believe that you can fight this battle

_Katniss:_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

Prim:

Not only can you fight, you can win

_Katniss:_

_Silent night,_

_Moonlit night._

_Nothing's changed._

_Nothing is right_

Prim:

We need to stand together and be strong

_Katniss:_

_I should be stronger then,_

_Weeping alone._

Kalani:

Be the voice be heard

_Katniss:_

_You should be weaker then,_

_Sending me home_

Prim:

The only person that can make a change is you

_Katniss:_

_I can't stop you fighting to sleep._

Prim:

Remember nobody is you

_Katniss:_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

Clove finished her dance then everyone clapped. Clove stayed in character and the camera man zoomed in on her. We all waved then they went to commercial. We went and signed some autographs then we went back to our room and got our stuff and left.

We then went to the set and they gave me Clove Prim and Sebastian all the Victors lines for the movie. "OK when are we going to start filming, I ask our director Matt. "In 2 months we have to get the costumes and the settings ready, he says. "OK, I say then we all walk out back to the car.

We head home and go through the back and Rue is outside in her pajamas on her tablet. "Hey Rue, Prim says. "Hi Primmy, she says then puts her tablet down and comes and hugs us except Sebastian. "Really Rue you to, you always hug me, Sebastian says sadly. "Sorry Seb I want to but it's a Victor's girl code, Rue says. "You Victors with your codes and your traditions, it was just a joke god we said sorry and all basically cried ourselves to sleep what else do you want, he says then walks in the house. "Guys we should forgive them I mean we can't stay mad at them there our family, Clove says. "Were being divas again aren't we, I said with shame. "Ya, they say. "I'll be back, Rue says then runs inside.

**Rue's POV**

I run inside with my tablet and go to Sebastian who is in the kitchen on his phone and eating a apple. "I'm so sorry I know I always hug you, I say and hug him. "It's OK Rue, you know why I expected a hug, he asked me. "Why, I say. "Because we are alike and we understand each other, he tells me. "How. "Because our parents left us with nothing but dust, he says. "Well there's a diffrence, your parents came back, I say then start to cry. "Oh Rue they'll come back one day, he says then I drift of to sleep.

**Sebastian POV**

I picked Rue up bridal style and went into the living room and sat on the couch her head in my lap all curled up turned on the tv and watched Teen Titans Go.. "Hey Sebastian is she sleeping, as Thresh came running in through the front door. "Ya, I say. "Here let me see her, he says then pick her up and bring her upstairs. Annie then comes barging in in like a 70's outfit. "Oh hey Sebastian, she says then Katniss Clove and Prim walk in with Kalani. "Woah what's up with the outfit, Clove asks. "Photo-shoot but come here I was in my car on my tablet checking for weird stuff like supernatural stuff I found Sebastian Rue Thresh **( Thresh is supernatural because he is like the protector of the prophecy)** and you, but then there was this other one at the zoo but I don't know who or what this is, Annie told Katniss. "OK we have to check this out, Clove says. "No we wait for anything new but for now this stays in between us this doesn't get back to the other victors, Katniss says. "OK, we all say then go about our business.

* * *

**OH MY GOD guys I am so sorry about the wait because I lose interest for a while but I got it back but I need ideas so read and review plz and I will be very happy for a pm and remember all the clothes are on my page.**


	11. AN

**A/N**

**Hey keyondraswag aka Keyondra here sorry it's been so long my computer is wacked up it is still getting fixed but my dad got our family a new computer but my family is hogging it but I'm not giving up on the story i really like writing it but they will be a lot slower updates because I have school on wednesday and next month im starting dance so they will come slow but also do need new mission topics and ideas so plz review pm and tell your friends about my story also i got a wattpad and my name is keyondraswag66 i dont have stories but check out my reading list**

**ok bye for now i will be back**

**Keyondra aka keyondraswag out **


	12. Another AN

**A/N**

**Hey it's your girl Keyondraswag aka Keyondra so I have decided that I am going to remake this story because I feel like I just rushed everything so im going to recreate it im currently working on it I just some ideas so drop some in the review boxes and if I decide to use your idea I will promote one of your stories and give you a shoutout**

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra) out-**


End file.
